


Bevor es zu spät ist

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ständig gehen James Potter und Severus Snape aufeinander los. Jede Chance wird genutzt und es wird von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Als es zu einem gefährlichen Duell auf der Brücke kommt, reicht es nicht nur Remus Lupin, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore. Die Ferien stehen vor der Tür und Dumbledore formuliert eine flehende Bitte, die eine Menge mit sich bringt. --- Remus Lupin/ Severus Snape --- RL/SS --- Marauders/Rumtreiber-Timeline-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

„Hast du ihm ins Essen gespuckt, oder warum starrt dich Snape so finster an?“, flüsterte James ihm zu. Neben James saß Lily, die in einem Buch las. Sie schien nicht zuzuhören, aber Remus war sich nicht sicher.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte er nur lahm. Dabei wusste er, warum Snape ihn derart bösartig ansah. In Geschichte der Magie hatte er nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und nebenher gelangweilt sein Heft vollgekritzelt. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht und so nur unbewusst Buchstaben gezeichnet. Lauter Rs + Ls, was ihm aber gar nicht weiter aufgefallen war. Erst als er aus den Waschräumen kam und ihm Snape hinterher rief:  
„Hey, Lupin!“, erfuhr er von seinem Fauxpas.  
Snape hatte sein Heft in der Hand, was ihm vermutlich aus seiner halboffenen Tasche gefallen war. Ordnung gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seiner Lieblingsdisziplin und auf diese Weise hatte er schon einiges verloren. Jetzt hielt Snape hinterhältig grinsend sein Heft hoch.  
„Du hast etwas verloren“, sagte er hämisch und begann sein Heft gelangweilt durchzublättern. Als seine Augen über die letzte Seite wanderten, stockte sein Blick. Seine sowieso schon dunklen Augen, wurden schwarz wie Abgründe. Remus fröstelte und riss ihm sein Heft aus der Hand. Deutlich fassungslos blickte Severus hoch. Der Slytherin verstand sofort. Aus der Ungläubigkeit in seinem Gesicht, wurde Abscheu und Hass.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!“, knurrte Remus, wohlwissend, dass seine Worte absolut keine Bedeutung hatten und selbst in seinen Ohren gelogen klangen. Wenn Snape denken wollte, dass er in Lily verliebt war, dann würde er das denken. Und es war noch nicht mal eine Lüge. Remus war in Lily verliebt. Heimlich natürlich, obwohl Sirius und James immer Witze darüber machten. Da Lily aber sowieso mit James zusammen war, nahm das niemand ernst. Er auch nicht und doch konnte er manchmal seine Gedanken nicht zusammenhalten und träumte von Lily.  
Selbst Sirius scharwenzelte oft um Lily herum. Wer könnte sie nicht bezaubernd finden? Sie war mit Abstand das schönste Mädchen der oberen Klassen.  
Mit rotem Kopf drehte er sich weg und ließ Snape stehen. Dessen eisige Verachtung eilte ihm hinterher und traf ihn ins Herz. Oft hatte er mit Severus Mitleid und versuchte sich aus den Rachegelüsten seiner Freunde herauszuhalten. Nicht immer gelang es ihm. Manchmal jedoch, dachte er, dass Snape es nicht besser verdient hatte. Der Slytherin konnte so ein verschlagener und gemeiner Mistkerl sein, dass er den Hass anderer Schüler geradezu herauszufordern schien. Severus Snape war nicht sehr höflich und gesprächig, gesellig schon gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, oft war er so abweisend und verletzend, dass niemand Lust hatte sich mit ihm abzugeben. Remus hatte Lily einmal gefragt, wie sie überhaupt jemals mit diesem Widerling befreundet sein konnte. Ihre Augen bekamen einen bekümmerten Glanz. „Wenn man mit ihm alleine ist, ist er nicht so, aber das glaubt sowieso niemand“, erzählte sie ihm. „Er war nett zu mir und ich hatte bei ihm zum ersten Mal das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sonst hat meine Familie mich eher als Freak gesehen und meine Schwester hat mich sehr oft spüren lassen, was sie von meiner magischen Begabung hielt. Nämlich nichts. Durch Severus habe ich aber verstanden, dass meine Magie ein Geschenk ist und nichts ist, was mich schlechter als andere Menschen macht.  
Aber ich gebe zu, dass er mit anderen Menschen nicht so gut umgehen kann. Vielleicht liegt es an seiner Familie.“  
Remus hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt und Lily hatte es ihm nicht genauer erzählt. Tatsache war, Severus Snape war bei den allermeisten Mitschülern unbeliebt und sogar verhasst. Doch nur James und Sirius trauten sich ihm entgegenzutreten, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass Snape nicht nur Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten hatte, sondern sie auch heimlich studierte und einige schwarzmagische Zauber konnte.

Jetzt war Severus Snape zu Recht der Meinung, dass er in Lily verliebt war. Damit war er nur ein weiterer Konkurrent, so wie James. Verachtete Severus Snape seine Mitschüler alle miteinander, hasste er diejenigen, die Lily nahe standen. Seit Lily jeglichen Kontakt mit Snape abgebrochen hatte, weil er sie aufs Übelste beleidigt hatte, war es noch schlimmer geworden. James ließ keine Gelegenheit aus es Snape heimzuzahlen, dass er seine Freundin als Schlammblut beschimpft hatte und Snape legte es bei Allem auf einen Streit mit Potter an. Lief man durch die Korridore, musste man damit rechnen in einen Kampf hineingezogen zu werden. Selbst die Lehrer waren schon extrem genervt, schienen die beiden Streithähne aber einfach nicht in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Gut, dachte Remus matt, jetzt hatte James vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe. Denn ab sofort stand er wohl auf Snapes Hass-Liste weit oben, direkt hinter James Potter. Vielleicht sogar davor.

„Weiß Potter davon?“, hörte Remus Snapes scharfe Stimme, als er aus dem Wahrsageklassenraum kam. Sie hatten diesen Kurs zum Glück nicht gemeinsam. Dass Snape ihm auflauerte, war keine große Überraschung.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu wissen. Was auch immer du glaubst, du irrst dich!“  
„Oh wirklich?“, fragte Snape bissig und lief neben ihm her, als wären sie Freunde. Remus würdigte ihn keines Blickes und auch keiner weiteren Worte. Er hoffte ihn mit Ignoranz loszubekommen.  
„Weißt du was, Lupin? Ich habe nachgedacht. Das R steht natürlich für deinen lächerlichen Namen. Das L hingegen kann nur Lily bedeuten, denn ansonsten gibt es nur ein Mädchen ein Jahrgang unter uns, was mit L beginnt. Lindary Lohan – ziemlich einfältig und selbst für deinen Geschmack zu dämlich, wenn du mich fragst - und es gibt einen Jungen aus dem Ravenclawhaus, Leander Irgendwas. Sag mir, es ist der Typ auf den du so abfährst und ich verschwinde!“  
Gegen seinen Willen bliebt Remus steht. Ärger ließ sein Gesicht glühen.  
„Du bist doch nicht ganz dicht, Snape!“, zischte er ihn unwillig an.  
„Ist doch ganz einfach. Los, lüg mich an! Sag, dass du auf Jungs stehst und diesen Leander meinst und ich belästige dich nicht weiter!“ Das war es, was Snape wollte? Ihn demütigen?  
„Und was, wenn es Lily ist? Was dann?“, fauchte er ihn an. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geschlagen. Aber er war Vertrauensschüler und sollte nicht noch selbst Streit anzetteln. Severus wurde noch blasser und irgendwie tat er ihm leid. Wie konnte man nur derart verbissen sein, zumal es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass Lily niemals mit Snape zusammen sein würde. Mit ihm auch nicht, darin lag ihre schmerzhaft ironische Gemeinsamkeit.  
„Dann muss ich dich ab sofort leider hassen.“ Remus lachte verächtlich, obwohl es seltsam weh tat, diese endgültigen Worte zu hören.  
„Witzig. Was hast du denn bisher über mich gedacht.“  
„Ich habe gedacht, dass du nur unter Gruppenzwang handelst und du zu weichherzig und einsam bist, um Mut zu haben. Jetzt aber, werde ich dich verachten, wie du es verdient hast, Lupin. Wie einer von diesen lächerlichen Viechern, die glauben nur im Pack stark genug zu sein.“ Snape schubste ihn weg und Remus schlug ihm nun doch die Faust aus dem Reflex heraus in den Magen. Es war ein sehr fester, zorniger Schlag. Snape fiel sofort keuchend auf die Knie.

„Was ist los?“ James Potter, der Ärger mit Snape zu riechen schien, kam im selben Moment um die Ecke und riss die Augen auf, als er Snape auf dem Boden knien sah.  
„Nichts!“ Remus wollte sich abwenden. Er hatte seinen gemeinen Schlag längst bereut. Durch sein Werwolfwesen hatte er überdurchschnittlich viel Kraft und er hatte im Moment des Zorns voll durchgezogen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt eine Prügelei anstiften, bei der Snape immer den Kürzeren ziehen würde, so lang keine Magie im Spiel war.  
„Was? Das sieht nicht nach nichts aus. Was hat er gesagt?“, wollte James wissen und bewegte sich nicht weg. Remus wurde elend, denn das war die Stelle, an der Snape sagen müsste, was er gerade zufällig herausgefunden hatte. James würde es zwar abtun, doch es nicht vergessen. Ab sofort würde immer etwas zwischen ihnen stehen, was im Grunde halb so schlimm war, weil sich Remus nicht mal sicher war, ob er Lily liebte oder einfach nur ein bisschen von einem schönen Mädchen träumte und schwärmte.  
Potter würde das ähnlich sehen wie Snape. Auch wenn die beiden sich nicht ausstehen konnten, so waren sie doch nicht so verschieden.  
Plötzlich schnellte Snape hoch und warf sich gegen Potter. Es sah nach rasender Wut aus. Wut, die eigentlich ihm galt, sich nun aber an Potter entlud.  
„Was mischst du dich da eigentlich ein, Potter!“, fauchte Snape und brachte James zu Boden.  
„Hört auf! Sofort!“, rief Remus empört und packte Snape mit beiden Armen fest von hinten um den Bauch, um ihn von Potter runterzuziehen. Severus wehrte sich und wollte sich wieder blind vor Zorn auf James stürzen, doch Remus hielt ihn in eiserner Umklammerung fest. Dabei merkte er, wie dünn Snape war. Im Grunde hatte er gegen seine Kraft keine Chance. Aber sein Zorn war ungebrochen. Selbst James sah ein wenig verwundert drein, als er sich aufrappelt.  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Snape!“, knurrte er hasserfüllt.  
„Ach ja, wann und wo?“  
„Heute nach Sonnenuntergang an der Westbrücke! Wehe du kommst nicht, du mieser Bastard!“  
„Leute, können wir uns einen Moment beruhigen und darüber nachdenken, ob ein Duell die richtige Methode ist …“  
„Halt die Fresse, Lupin!“, zischte Snape. Remus hielt ihn noch immer fest an sich gedrückt. Zu seinem Schreck merke er, dass es ihm gefiel ihn zu halten und zu bändigen, wie ein wildes Tier.  
„Ja, Remus. Sei still. Die Zeit ist reif. Dann bis heute Abend, zu deinem Untergang, du Schnüffler!“ James rückte seine Brille zurecht, wandte sich ab, hob stolz den Kopf an und ging.  
„Lass mich los, du verfluchter Idiot!“, zischte Severus ihn nun an und er ließ ihn unwillig los.  
„Du musst da nicht hingehen, Snape!“  
„Wer fragt dich denn? Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Sachen“, knurrte Snape und sammelte seine runtergefallenen Bücher ein. Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging er weg.  
Ratlos sah Remus ihm nach. Er müsste das Duell verhindern, nur wie? Beide waren derart uneinsichtig, dass man ihnen nur schwer mit logischen Argumenten kommen konnte. Da Snape ihn nun ab sofort wirklich hasste, konnte er sein Glück nur bei James versuchen.

Er bekam nur wenig später die Gelegenheit. In den Waschräumen traf er auf James, der gerade vom Duschen kam.  
„Tu das nicht, James“, bat er ihn leise.  
„Hm? Was?“ Auf unwissend tat Potter immer, wenn er sich nicht überzeugen lassen wollte. Remus kannte dieses Verhaltensmuster sehr gut und inzwischen durchschaute er ihn nicht nur, sondern verabscheute auch sein demonstratives „Dummstellen“.  
„Liefere dir kein Magisches Duell mit Snape. Dumbledore wird euch beide von der Schule werfen, wenn er davon erfährt!“  
„Wird er das? Wirst du es ihm petzen?!“ James Stimme war scharf, doch ohne seine Brille, die er noch nicht wieder aufhatte, fehlte ihm ein wenig seiner sonst so aufdringlichen Autorität.  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber es ist nicht richtig. Snape hatte mit mir ein Problem und das ist gelöst. Du musst dich nicht für mich mit ihm …“  
„Und wenn es einfach an der Zeit ist? Wir sind im letzten Jahr, Moony und noch immer hat dieses schwarzmagische Aas null Respekt vor allem, was gut und richtig ist. Ich wette, er wird einer dieser Todesser, sobald wir Hogwarts verlassen haben. Können wir das zulassen?“  
„Und du meinst, wenn du ihn schwer verletzt, kannst du ihn aufhalten? Denkst du nicht, du gibst ihm damit nicht noch das Recht sich wie ein Arschloch zu verhalten?“  
„Ich kann ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen, den er nie vergessen wird. Ja, das kann ich. Dann weiß er schon mal, wie es in Zukunft läuft, wenn er auf der anderen Seite steht.“ Remus sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. Es ging hier nicht nur um Snapes finstere Gesinnung, sondern auch um eine Banalität. Potter fühlte sich einfach von Snape in seiner Stellung bedroht. James hatte einfach Angst, dass sich Lily doch wieder Severus zuwenden würde. Simple Eifersucht, nicht mehr steckte hinter diesen lächerlichen Aufwallungen von Gewaltausbrüchen.  
„Komm mit oder lass es. Aber sorge dafür, dass niemand davon erfährt, wenn du es nicht Dumbledore petzen willst. Falls doch, Remus …“  
James sprach es nicht aus und seine Augen sahen ihn auch nur über den Spiegel hinweg an. Falls er das Duell verhindern würde, wäre ihre Freundschaft wohl endgültig passé. Zu oft hatte sich Remus in den letzten Monaten aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Ein paarmal zu oft hatte er angemerkt, ob es der richtige Weg war, andere mit Gewalt zu einem anderen Verhalten und anderen Ansichten zwingen zu wollen.  
„Wieso Gewalt?“, hatte Peter dümmlich widersprochen. Ihm hatte er gar nicht zugehört. Sirius hatte angemerkt, dass manchmal alle Mittel recht sein müssen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. James hatte ihn länger und nachdenklich gemustert.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mit unserer Vorgehensweise nie wirklich einverstanden warst, Moony. Ich fand das immer in Ordnung, denn es muss auch diejenigen geben, die außen stehen, sachlich bewerten und alles wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Doch jemand wie Snape ist einfach nicht anders zu zähmen. Ihm kommt man nur bei, indem man ihn jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass die Welt seine Unverschämtheiten, seine rassistischen Ansichten und seine Neigung die Dunklen Künste betreffend, nie akzeptieren wird. Wir sind die Wächter der guten Seite, Remus. Vergiss das nicht!“

„Ich sage niemanden etwas über das Duell, keine Sorge, James.“  
Allerdings ließ er offen, ob er Zuschauer sein würde.

Als er am Abend ins Freie trat, fröstelte er. Es war Dezember und entsprechend kalt und feucht. Den Schal zog er sich enger um den Hals, steckte die Hände tief in die Umhangtaschen und lief unter großer Vorsicht zur Westbrücke. Wenn es gut lief, würde Snape erst gar nicht auftauchen. An seiner Ehre war der Slytherin sowieso nie zu packen. Weil er keine hat, ätzte Sirius gern, doch Remus glaubte zu wissen, dass Snape eher die Vernunft und die kluge Voraussicht von manchen Handlungen abhielten, die ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnten.  
James Potter wartete schon mit seinem Adjutanten Sirius Black am einen Ende der Brücke.  
„Hey, Moony! Komm zu uns!“, rief Black ihm erfreut zu, doch er blieb in der Mitte der Brücke stehen und schüttelte nur deutlich den Kopf. Er sah, wie James und Sirius die Köpfe zusammensteckten und miteinander flüsterten. Die Heimlichkeit kränkte ihn ein wenig, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, wenigstens neutral zu sein und Snape notfalls zu helfen, auch wenn er glaubte, dass Potter seine Hilfe eher gebrauchen könnte.  
Nach zehn Minuten war Snape immer noch nicht da.  
„War doch so klar, dass er kneift, dieser feige Hund!“, keifte Black am Ende der Brücke lautstark. Remus fühlte sich nicht gut. Er sorgte sich um seinen Freund James und er musste immer wieder darüber nachdenken, wie sich Snape in seiner Umarmung angefühlt hatte. Wie ein wildes Tier, was er gefangen genommen hatte. So voller Hass und dunkler Energie. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren fragte sich Remus ernsthaft, warum Severus Snape war wie er war. Wie waren seine Eltern, wie war sein Zuhause, seine Umgebung, in der er aufgewachsen war? Er wusste nicht allzu viel darüber. Nur, das Wenige, was Lily ihnen erzählt hatte. Snape wohnte im gleichen Stadtteil wie sie, in Cokeworth. In einer recht heruntergekommenen Gegend. Seinem Vater, einem Muggel, gehörte in der Gegend eine Kneipe und Snapes Mutter, eine Hexe, arbeitete wohl im Pub und manchmal als Putzfrau. Außer, dass Snapes Vater all den Hexenkram nicht ausstehen konnte, wusste auch Lily nicht mehr von Snapes Familie. Es war nicht viel und wahrscheinlich hatte nie jemand den Mut gehabt Severus dazu zu fragen.

„Deine Anwesenheit ist unnötig, Lupin! Verzieh dich!“, riss Snape ihn unsanft aus seiner Betrachtung.  
„Nein, ich bleibe hier, ob es dir passt oder nicht!“ Am anderen Ende der Brücke hörte man ein Johlen.  
„Wozu? Willst du deinen Freund sterben sehen?“  
„Ach, komm schon, Snape, lass die Dramatik und verzichte, ehe ich zu Dumbledore gehe und es ihm sagen muss.“  
„Er weiß es schon! Jetzt halt deinen Mund, ich muss mich konzentrieren“, zischte Snape und lief an ihm vorbei. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hob er seinen Zauberstab und ehe Remus begriff, was Snape ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte, schoss der schon die erste Salve auf Potter ab. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Hatte Snape Dumbledore selbst hierüber informiert? Wenn ja, wo blieb der Schulleiter, um diesen Unsinn zu verhindern? Remus nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hand und lief Snape nach. Potter sprang erst verdutzt zur Seite. Hatte er ernsthaft auf einen formalen Start gewartet? Nach dem ersten Schreck, feuerte er aber zurück. Snape benutzte nur die Standardmagie und keine Dunklen Künste. Bisher. Immer weiter lief er auf Potter zu, feuerte unentwegt rote Blitze auf ihn ab und Remus kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sich Snape eher einen Spaß daraus machte so wenig Energie wie möglich einzusetzen. James konterte gut, hatte jedoch Skrupel den anderen Jungen tödlich anzugreifen. Immerhin, dachte Remus seufzend.  
Erst als Snape provozierend rief:  
„Na, was Potter? Das ist alles? Mehr kannst du nicht?“, feuerte James einen heftigen Energiestrahl ab, dem Snape zwar ausweichen konnte, der aber einen Mauerstein in viele Teile zerbersten ließ. Einer davon traf Remus in den Unterarm. Seinen Arm konnte er zwar noch reaktionsschnell nach oben reißen, damit sein Gesicht nicht getroffen wurde, doch die Steinsplittert zerfetzten ihm seinen Pullover und das Hemd darunter. Seine ungewöhnlich scharfen Geruchssinne rochen sein eigenes Blut sofort. Es war nur eine oberflächliche Wunde, trotzdem ärgerte es ihn. Komischerweise verspürte er kaum Schmerzen, was nur zum Teil an seinem Werwolf-Wesen lag. Vielmehr lag es aber daran, dass weder Snape noch Potter bemerkt hatten, dass sie ihn verletzt hatten. Remus wurde wütend auf diese vertrackte Situation und die beiden Idioten.  
Er verspürte so viel Zorn auf James und Sirius, die es immer wieder auf die Spitze treiben mussten. In all den Jahren war er ständig hinter ihnen her, um ihr Verhalten abzumildern und meistens war es umsonst. Aber auch auf Snape war er wütend. Was fiel ihm denn ein, ständig alle provozieren zu müssen? Als würde sein eigentliches Wesen nicht dazu ausreichen? Brauchte er die Aufmerksamkeit und wenn es nur die, in Form von Häme, Gewalt und Hass war? Wie gern würde er diesen Irren ein einziges Mal verstehen können?  
Ohne auf seinen Arm zu achten – es war sowieso nur der linke – rannte er hinter Snape her. Ohne zu Zögern verpasste er ihm von hinten einen so heftigen Schlag in die Nieren, dass er augenblicklich lautlos nach vorn zusammensackte. Remus schaffte es sogar ihn aufzufangen, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Snape war noch kurz bei Bewusstsein, sah ihn aber derart verwirrt an, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er nicht doch vor lauter Schmerz total benommen war.  
„Idiot!“, keuchte Snape rau und dann verlor er tatsächlich das Bewusstsein. Was dann geschah, passierte beinah gleichzeitig.  
Sirius und James kamen brüllend auf ihn zugerannt und für eine Sekunde sah es wirklich so aus, als wenn Potter noch ein letztes Mal auf den schon bewusstlosen Snape einen Zauber abfeuern wollte. Im letzten Moment senkte er seinen Zauberstab. Es war der Moment, in dem Dumbledores Stimme magisch über die Brücke donnerte und sie zum Erzittern brachte.  
„SOFORT AUFHÖREN!“, brüllte der Schulleiter und dann kam er auch schon mit wehendem Umhang angelaufen.  
„Haben sie den Verstand verloren?“, sagte er um einiges leiser, wenn auch kein bisschen erleichterter. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten prüfend Snapes Gesicht.  
„Bringen sie ihn in den Krankenflügel, Mister Lupin!“ Dann erwartete ich sie in meinem Büro. Remus konnte nur beschämt nicken. Ohne Mühe hob er Snape hoch und brachte ihn zu Madam Pomfrey.  
Wie es aussah, würde Dumbledore an Ort und Stelle mit Potter und Black ein fettes Hühnchen rupfen. Hoffentlich half es etwas. Remus tat es längst leid Snape so hart geschlagen zu haben. Er wollte ihn doch nur stoppen, ehe wirklich noch jemand verletzt werden würde und jetzt war er selbst dran schuld. Das Leben war zuweilen wirklich ungerecht.  
Behutsam legte er Severus auf eines der Betten, die Madam Pomfrey ihm zuwies.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich habe ihn geschlagen. Ziemlich fest, in die Nierengegend“, gab er leise zu und ließ das vorherige Zauberduell unerwähnt. Vorwurfsvoll sah Madam Pomfrey ihn an und schickte ihn dann ziemlich schroff weg.

Vor Dumbledores Büro musste er dann auch ziemlich lange warten. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Schaffte es der Schulleiter endlich James und Sirius so ins Gewissen zu reden, dass sie in Zukunft auf solche Aktivitäten verzichteten? Nein. Remus kannte seine Freunde viel zu gut. Sie würden es nur noch heimlicher machen. Endlich kam Dumbledore. Wortlos bat er ihn in sein Büro und deutete mit den Augen auf den Stuhl.  
„Das muss aufhören, Mister Lupin!“, sagte er resigniert. Remus schwieg.  
„Bevor es zu spät ist!“, fügte der Schulleiter nachdrücklich an. So ganz verstand Remus nicht, was zu spät sein soll, doch es hörte sich sehr dringlich und ernst an. Nein, er spürte die Brisanz von Dumbledores Worten sogar in jeder Körperzelle.  
„Dabei war Severus sogar bei mir gewesen und hat mir von dem Duell erzählt. Allerdings hat er sich wohl in der Uhrzeit vertan oder aber er wollte für sich eine viertel Stunde herausschinden, um Potter zu zeigen, zu was er fähig ist. Wie kam es zu Snapes … Zusammenbruch?“  
„Ich habe ihn geschlagen“, flüsterte Remus und senkte die Augen und den Kopf. Sein langer Pony fiel ihm in die Stirn und er hoffte, dass seine Haare seine Reue wenigstens ein wenig verbergen würden.  
„Gut. Damit haben sie wohl Schlimmeres verhindert. Ich bin sicher, dass keiner der beiden nachgegeben hätte. Im schlimmsten Fall hätten sie wirklich mit den tödlichsten Absichten gekämpft. Um ehrlich zu sein, sorge ich mich sehr. Ich weiß, dass solche Verhaltensweisen manchmal zum Erwachsenwerden dazu gehören und auch irgendwie geklärt werden müssen. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um das Kräfteverhältnis. Ich sorge mich, dass Severus eines Tages wirklich zu den Dunklen Künsten greift und ich weiß nicht, was dann geschieht. Wissen sie es?“ Irritiert sah Remus hoch und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Sie wissen, dass sie unter anderem aus diesem Grund Vertrauensschüler sind, Mister Lupin, oder?“ Er nickte wieder nur und Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise. Er stopfte sich ein paar Süßigkeiten in den Mund, kaute und schien über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken.  
„Die Weihnachtsferien stehen vor der Tür. Severus hat mich darum gebeten, hierbleiben zu dürfen, doch das kann ich nicht ohne die Zustimmung seiner Eltern erlauben. Sie wissen, dass Lily Evans gleich um die Ecke wohnt?“ Remus begriff noch nicht ganz worauf der alte Mann hinaus wollte und nickte nur ganz zaghaft.  
„Black und Potter wissen das auch. Sie wissen also, wo sie Snape finden können. Sie sind auch zu Hause, wie ich gehört habe. Darf ich sie um etwas bitten, Mister Lupin?“ Nein, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, weil er schon ahnte, was kommen würde. Aber es war Dumbledore, der ihn um etwas bat und deshalb nickte er wieder nur ergeben.  
„Würden sie Severus in diesen zwei Wochen ein wenig im Auge behalten, damit Potter und Black sich nicht außerschulisch an ihm rächen können?“  
„Scheiße!“, rutschte es ihm raus. Der alte Zauberer seufzte zustimmend.  
„Ich weiß, man könnte die Ferien schöner verbringen, als sich in Cokeworth herumtreiben aber ich bitte sie inständig, weil ich das ungute Gefühl habe, dass das noch nicht alles war. Sehr ungern möchte ich Potter und Black der Schule verweisen, doch ich hätte wohl keine andere Wahl, falls sie es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wollen.“ Hatte er eine Wahl? Sah nicht so aus.  
„Ich werde nach Snape sehen“, sagte Remus und stand auf, ehe dem Schulleiter noch andere Sachen einfielen.  
„Ich danke ihnen sehr und stehe für ewig in ihrer Schuld, Mister Lupin.“ Remus nickte nur schweigsam und verließ schlecht gelaunt sein Büro. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte er noch nicht, dass das hier noch der harmlose Teil des kommenden Dramas sein würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Remus das Gryffindorhaus betrat, hörte er schon Sirius‘ Stimme.  
„… Niemals! Snape hat uns reingelegt. Er hat Dumbledore vorher informiert und es hätte uns noch tiefer in die Scheiße gerissen, wenn Dumbledore gesehen hätte, wie wir aufeinander losgegangen sind!“  
„Aber Moony hat das verhindert. Er hat sich auf Snapes Seite geschlagen!“, zischte Potter heiser.  
„Quatsch! Er hat versucht euch beide aufzuhalten und er hatte verdammt nochmal recht! Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?“, rief Lily mit überschlagender Stimme. Peter sah mit dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck und großen Augen von Einem zum Anderen. Potters Mund war nur ein dünner Strich, Blacks Augen funkelten animalisch und Lilys Gesicht war ganz rot. Als er dazu kam, sahen ihn alle verdrießlich an.  
„Was sagt Dumbledore?“, fragte Black.  
„Solltest du nicht besser fragen, wie es Snape geht?“, konterte er verstimmt.  
„Snape! Wen interessiert der Mistkerl? Er wollte uns auflaufen lassen, eiskalt. Hat wirklich keinen Funken Ehre im Leib, dieser Bastard.“  
„Wir rächen uns, keine Sorge, Tatze. Bis nach Cokeworth reichen Dumbledores Finger nicht. Dort holen wir ihn uns.“  
„Ihr könnt in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern“, merkte Lily bitterböse an. Sie war total hilflos gegen den Zorn ihrer beiden Freunde.  
„Das wissen wir. Wer sagt was von Zaubern. Moony hat doch gezeigt, dass man es ihm auch anders heimzahlen kann. Dann machen wir es eben so, auch wenn ich schon gern gewusst hätte, ob er nicht doch noch die Dunklen Künste benutzt hätte. Denn hätte er das getan, hätte Dumbledore ihn rausschmeißen MÜSSEN. Egal, wer angefangen hat!“ James Potter hatte immer Hintergedanken und für einen Moment war Remus von der ganzen Situation total angewidert. Dumbledore behielt also recht, wenn er davon ausging, dass Potter Snape selbst in den Ferien nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Da, wo er außerhalb seines Einflusses tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Selbst Magie könnte er benutzen, wenn er es geschickt anstellte und sich nicht erwischen ließ.  
„Dumbledore will, dass das aufhört!“, sagte Remus nun nachdrücklich und weitaus schärfer als sonst. Für einen Moment sahen seine Freunde ihn verwundert an.  
„Dann soll er dafür sorgen, dass Snape seine Pfoten von den dunklen Künsten lässt!“, erwiderte Potter bitter und total uneinsichtig. Black und Peter stimmten zu.  
Lily, die bisher hilflos und eher in sich gekehrt neben ihnen gestanden hatte, sprach nun:  
„Tut, was ihr tun müsst. Wenn ihr nicht auf mich hören wollt, bitte sehr. Wenn ihr es wissen wollte, mache ich mir Sorgen um euch, nicht um Snape! Der kann sich sicher verteidigen, wenn es drauf ankommt, notfalls mit den Dunklen Künsten. Könnt ihr euch verteidigen? Seid ihr ihm wirklich gewachsen? Da, wo euch nicht ein Lehrer zu Hilfe eilen kann? Und du, James Potter, wage es nicht dich bei mir in den Ferien zu melden!“, giftete sie. Sie drehte sich um und rauschte aus dem Raum, ehe Potter den Mund wieder zumachen konnte.  
„Woah, das war mal `ne Ansage!“, witzelte Sirius, doch niemand lachte. Remus war ebenso überrascht wie James, erkannte das aber als seine Chance.  
„Mit mir rechnet ihr besser auch nicht“, sagte er und ging weg. Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er sie noch sprechen. Peter sagte verständnislos:  
„Was ist denn jetzt mit allen los?“ Sirius, dem scheinbar nie die Worte fehlten, antwortete:  
„Ach was, die bekommen sich schon wieder ein. Wir müssen es nur einmal durchziehen. Einmal Snape so richtig dran kriegen und fertig machen, danach muckt er nie wieder auf. Wetten?!“ James allerdings sagte unversöhnlich und provozierend laut:  
„Wir brauchen Lupin doch gar nicht. Ohne sein Eingreifen hätte ich das Duell ganz sicher gewonnen!  
Er nimmt seinen lächerlichen Status als Vertrauensschüler viel zu ernst.“  
Remus konnte über so viel Selbstüberschätzung nur den Kopf schütteln. Jetzt freute er sich beinah schon auf die Ferien. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so übel ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen.

Als Madam Pomfrey nach ihm sehen wollte, stellte Severus sich schlafen. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie an ihm herumfingerte. Seine Nieren taten trotz Schmerztrank und Salbe weh. Aber das war ertragbar. Dumbledore war schon bei ihm gewesen und hatte wissen wollen, ob er all das geplant hatte, um Potter des unerlaubten Magiegebrauchs anzuschwärzen. Warum fragen sie nicht ihn, ob Potter das nicht für mich geplant hatte, hatte er patzig geantwortet.  
„Das habe ich, Severus. Mister Lupin hat Schlimmeres verhindert und sie sollten ihm das nicht nachtragen.“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, sagte Severus sarkastisch. Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg, sah Dumbledore ihn scharf an.  
„An so einem Dilemma haben immer Zwei schuld!“, Severus hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Alte sehr wohl wusste, von was er sprach. Vage erinnerte er sich an irgendwelche Gerüchte über Dumbledore und diesen Grindelwald. Sei’s drum. Das war nicht sein Problem.  
„Dann lassen sie mich über Weihnachten hier bleiben, bitte. Ich werde auch nichts anstellen und werde mich ausschließlich in der Bibliothek aufhalten, oder wo immer sie wollen.“ Er klang erbärmlich bettelnd und sah, dass es Wirkung hatte. Der Schulleiter seufzte leise und sehr resigniert.  
„Das würde ich gern, Mister Snape, doch ich kann nicht. Wenn ihre Eltern mir keine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zusenden, dann müssen sie nach Hause fahren.“ Severus drehte enttäuscht das Gesicht zur Seite. Überall war es besser als im letzten Drecksloch auf Erden. Selbst in Lupins eisenharter Umarmung war es angenehmer.  
„Es sind nur zwei Wochen, sie schaffen das schon!“, versuchte ihn der Alte zu ermuntern. Böse, verletzende Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge. Mühsam verkniff er sie sich.  
„Bleiben sie hier, bis es ihnen besser geht. Der Zug geht erst in zwei Tagen.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten teilte sich Remus den Zugabteil nicht mit Sirius, Peter und James. Er saß mit drei anderen Jungs aus dem Gryffindorhaus in einem Abteil, schwieg beinah die ganze Fahrt über und dachte nach. Wie sollte er das anstellen Snape im Auge zu behalten? War das überhaupt machbar und wozu eigentlich? Wenn Potter den Schwarzhaarigen erwischte, dann bekam er eben eine Abreibung. Schlimmer, als sein fieser Schlag in die Nieren würde es wohl kaum sein. Aber Remus war so klug zu wissen, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde. Einer der Jungs würde Magie benutzen, ungeachtet des Verbots in der Muggelwelt nicht zu zaubern. Es würde sich hochschaukeln und im schlimmsten Fall würden nicht nur die Muggel Zuschauer sein, sondern auch noch verletzt werden. Und falls Snape wirklich der Dunklen Künste mächtig war, war die Gefahr noch größer, dass Menschen zu Schaden oder sogar zu Tode kamen. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass auch James so weitsichtig war. Allerdings war Potter ebenso verbissen und starrköpfig wie Snape und würde es einfach ignorieren. Bis es zu spät war.  
Nicht mal Lilys Verhalten konnte ihn davon abbringen. Auch Lily saß mit den Mädchen in einem Abteil und würdigte Potter keines Blickes, wie er am Bahnhof beobachten konnte. Snape hatte er nur mal von Weitem gesehen. Er schien sich aller Blicke zu entziehen und das war vielleicht auch ganz clever. Nur würde es nichts helfen.

Niemand holte ihn vom Bahnhof ab und als Severus in die Wohnung in Spinners End kam, war sie eisig kalt, wie immer. Der Kühlschrank war bis auf Bier, Käse und ein paar seltsame Sachen, die seine Mutter mochte, leer. Seine Eltern waren nicht da, weil sie im Serpentine arbeiteten. Seinem Vater gehörte der Pub und seine Mutter stand meistens hinter dem Tresen oder in der kleinen Küche. Vormittags putzte sie manchmal in fremden Häusern, nur ihre eigene Wohnung nicht. Severus schmiss seine Tasche auf sein schmales Bett und wünschte sich weit weg. Wo andere Mitschüler vielleicht Ferien hatten, gab es bei ihnen weder ein Weihnachtsfest, noch Ferien für ihn. Noch immer tat sein Rücken weh, doch er trug es Lupin wirklich nicht nach. Immerhin versuchte er das Richtige zu tun, auch wenn es nur schwächliche Versuche waren. Dass Lupin hingegen in Lily verliebt war, konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen. Nicht, dass Lupin eine Chance bei ihr hätte und doch tat es weh. Sehnsüchtig sah er auf sein Bett, zog sich dann aber nur seine wärmste Jacke an, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel und ging ins Serpentine.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!“, knurrte sein Vater und stellte einem fetten Kerl, der zum Stamminventar des Serpentines gehörte und den schlichten Namen Bud hatte, ein großes Pint Bier auf den Tresen. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu, fragte aber nicht mal, ob er Hunger hätte. Dabei hatte er den. Sein Magen knurrte ziemlich laut.   
„Wie geht es dir, Severus?“, fragte seine Mutter ihn leise, als sein Vater sich gerade mit einem anderen Typen am Tresen lautstark über irgendwelche Regionalpolitik unterhielt. Sein Vater hatte ihn noch nicht mal für ein paar Sekunden angesehen, aber das würde noch kommen.  
„Gut. Kann ich was zu essen bekommen?“ Seine Mutter blickte sich schnell um. Er hatte den Eindruck, sie war noch blasser und dünner als sonst.  
„Jetzt nicht, später, ja?“ Sein Vater blickte plötzlich zu ihnen. Seine schwarzen Augen waren stark verengt. Sowohl Severus als auch seine Frau wussten den Blick gut zu deuten. Tobias Snape wollte von all dem Hexenkram nichts wissen. Dass er es gestattete, dass Severus nach Hogwarts ging, hatte nur einen Grund. Er wollte ihn aus dem Haus wissen. Egal wo, nur nicht da, wo er und seine gefährliche Hexenkunst aufeinander treffen könnten. Eileen, seiner Frau hatte er kurzerhand den Zauberstab abgenommen, damit sie gar nicht erst auf Ideen kam. Nur wenn es darum ging den Pub auf Vordermann zu bringen, durfte sie Magie benutzen. Severus ließ er seinen Zauberstab, aus ganz praktischen Gründen. Sein vernichtender Blick, bedeutet nun nichts anderes als: Wehe ihr unterhaltet euch über diesen Zauberscheiß! Seine Mutter beeilte sich etwas anderes zu tun und Severus seufzte. Nun komm schon, dachte er genervt. Ihm war langsam warm in der Jacke. Er wartete auf etwas, was garantiert gleich passieren würde. Seine Mutter stellte ihm immerhin ein Glas Saft hin, was er gierig trank. Endlich kam sein Vater auf ihn zu. Er kramte einen fleckigen Bierdeckel hervor und knallte ihn vor Severus auf den Tresen. Vorn drauf, waren einige Striche und darunter stand eine Summe: 183, 32 Pfund. Hinten auf dem Bierdeckel standen ein Name und eine Adresse.  
„Los, hol’s dir, Junge. Du musst dir dein Abendessen verdienen.“ Die Stimme seines Vaters war monoton, als wenn er bar jeglicher Gefühle war. Severus wusste es besser. Zumindest Wut konnte sein Vater nicht nur empfinden, sondern auch ziemlich deutlich ausdrücken. Aber das wollte und sollte er jetzt nicht provozieren. Dafür tat ihm sein Rücken noch zu sehr weh.  
Deshalb nickte er nur und trank seinen Saft aus. Er war der beschissene Geldeintreiber seines Vaters. Wenn jemand in Hogwarts davon wüsste, würde ihn das zum Gespött aller machen. Selbst seine Mitschüler aus dem Slytherinhaus würden über ihn lachen und ihn verachten.  
Er hatte keine Wahl. Tat er nicht, was sein Vater verlangte, wurde er wütend. So wütend, dass er es entweder an ihm ausließ oder, wenn er nicht da war, an seiner Mutter. Würde er hingegen tun, was sein Vater verlangte, würde er nicht freundlicher sein, ihn jedoch in Ruhe lassen.

Remus hingegen wurde von seinen Eltern liebevoll begrüßt, bekam allerdings gleich eine weniger schöne Nachricht mitgeteilt.  
„Man hat in Westindien eine völlig unbekannte, nichtmenschliche Geistererscheinung gesichtet. Du wirst verstehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich dorthin reisen müssen, um sicher zu sein.“ Verwirrt sah Remus seine Eltern an.  
„An Weihnachten?“  
„Da sind wir noch hier, doch am ersten Tag nach Heiligabend brechen wir aus. Es tut uns sehr leid, Remus. Es ist kein Vollmond und so sind wir nicht so in Sorge. Lade deine Freunde ein, wenn du willst. Das Haus gehört ganz euch. Macht nur keinen Unsinn und lass sie besser nicht in den Keller, sonst könnten sie einen komischen Eindruck von uns bekommen“, sagte seine Mutter lächelnd. Sie reiste immer mit seinem Vater mit, weil sie sich ständig um ihn sorgte und auf ihn aufpassen wollte, was Remus und alle die es wussten, immer total romantisch fanden. Dabei war seine Mutter Hope der Muggel in der Familie.  
„Ja, ist gut“, sagte er nur lahm, weil er seine Eltern ungern darüber informieren wollte, dass er gerade Streit mit seinen besten Freunden hatte. Andererseits war es vielleicht nicht so schlecht, dann könnte er besser Snape überwachen, ohne seinen Eltern deshalb komische Ausreden auftischen zu müssen, die seine Mutter sowieso durchschauen würde. Sie würde ihn ausfragen und er würde am Ende alles erzählen. Vielleicht auch, dass er nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam, wie sich Snapes Körper in seiner Umarmung angefühlt hatte. Wie eine Eroberung, über die er sich freute.

Schlecht gelaunt begab sich Severus zur Adresse auf dem Bierdeckel. Heute hatte er Glück, denn er kannte den Typen, dem er das Geld abknöpfen musste. Sein Name war Blackbird und er wohnte in einem heruntergekommenen Mietshaus. Severus zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und ließ seinen Zauberstab so weit aus dem Ärmel rutschen, dass er das obere erste Drittel in der Handfläche hatte, bevor er das Haus betrat. So könnte er zaubern, ohne, dass jemand seine Waffe sehen konnte. Das würde er aber nur im Notfall tun, wenn es gar nicht anders ging. Zwei Mal war er schon hier gewesen und wusste so, wo Blackbird wohnte. Er war ein alter, ekliger Säufer, wie die meisten seines Vaters Gäste, die alle gern anschreiben ließen und selten bezahlten.  
Als er im Korridor stand, von dem die Türen zu den einzelnen Wohnungen abgingen, lauschte er. Irgendwo brüllte ein Mann, ein Baby weinte, man hörte laute Musik, doch niemand war auf den Fluren unterwegs. Severus machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand und murmelte: „Canis adventum!“ Ein riesiger, struppiger Wolfshund erschien an seiner Seite. Es war nur eine Illusion, doch das wussten seine „Klienten“ nicht. Mit seiner linken Faust klopfte er nun fest gegen die Tür. Drei Mal, immer lauter. Beim dritten Mal brüllte von drinnen eine verwaschene Stimme:  
„Verschwinde, ich kaufe nichts!“  
„Ich will trotzdem dein Geld. Mach auf, Blackbird!“, rief er zurück.  
„Verpiss dich!“, schrie Blackbird heiser.  
„Alohomora!“, sagte Severus und die Tür schwang auf. Sofort kam eine leere Flasche auf ihn zugeflogen, der er gerade noch ausweichen konnte.  
„Verpiss dich, Snape, sagte ich!“, kreischte Blackbird. Er lag sichtlich betrunken auf dem schmuddeligen Sofa.  
„Du schuldest meinem Vater 183, 32 Pfund. Gib mir das Geld und ich verschwinde. Sitz, Lupin!“, herrschte er den großen Hund scharf an. Endlich richtete sich der Kerl auf. Auf seinem fleckigen Unterhemd war eindeutig Kotze oder sein Mittagessen.  
„Verschwinde, Junge. Ich habe kein Geld. Ich bezahl’s im nächsten Monat!“  
„Nein, jetzt und hier. 183,32 Pfund!“, beharrte Severus mit kalter Stimme.  
„Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich das Geld, kleiner Wichser? Glaub nicht, dein Köter beeindruckt mich.“ Er warf eine weitere Flasche nach Severus, der eine winzige Handbewegung machte, während sein Kopf der Flasche auswich. Der Hund stand knurrend auf und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf Blackbird zu. Der riss seine geröteten Augen auf.  
„Schon gut, ruf ihn zurück, Snape!“   
„Sitz, Lupin!“, sagte er amüsiert. Je nach Laune hießen seine Hunde Potter, Black, Lupin oder er gab ihnen andere Namen von Personen, die er hasste. Lupin hatte es ihm heute angetan, weil er immer noch nicht damit klar kam, dass Remus auch in Lily verliebt war. Eigentlich sollte das keine große Überraschung sein, denn Lily war die inoffizielle Göttin in Hogwarts, doch gerade von Lupin hatte er aus rätselhaften Gründen etwas anderes erwartet. Dass er auch auf Lily scharf war, kränkte ihn beinah. Der Hund setzte sich auf sein Hinterteil. Severus ging näher, tätschelte den imaginären Hund auf dem Kopf und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Was … was sagst du ihm?“, forderte Blackbird nervös zu wissen. Immerhin hatte er sich jetzt aufgesetzt, kratzte sich unter den behaarten Achseln, roch an seinen Fingern und rülpste laut.  
„Du hast das Geld. Such es zusammen und beeile dich ein wenig, ich habe Hunger!“, knurrte er den Ekeltyp ungehalten an.  
„So viel habe ich nicht hier. Ich gehe sowieso nicht mehr zu deinem Alten. Wer was auf sich hält, geht jetzt ins „Stallion“, falls du das nicht weiß!“ Es war Severus herzlich egal, in welchen Pub wer ging, doch er wusste natürlich, dass sein Vater seit kurzem unter der Kneipenkonkurrenz im Nachbarviertel litt. Es versursachte in ihm Schadenfreude, nicht mehr.  
„Such das Geld zusammen, oder ich hetzte den Hund auf dich!“, sagte er leise und betonte jedes Wort. Ächzend stand der Kerl auf und begann in Schubladen zu kramen. Er hob das abgewetzte Sitzkissen des Sessels hoch und nahm ein paar Scheine darunter hervor. Dabei achtete Blackbird gut darauf dem großen Hund nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
„Scheiße, man …“, murmelte der Kerl dabei ständig und furzte laut. Severus blieb ganz ruhig stehen, die Spitze seines Zauberstabs zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und beobachtete mit scharfen Augen, ob der Mann nicht gleich ein Messer aus dem Polster zog und auf ihn losging. Er hatte alles schon erlebt. Allerdings war Blackbird eher ein Verbalprügler, wie er ihn insgeheim nannte. Jemand, der große Worte spuckte, aber schon umfiel, wenn er mit seiner Faust versuchte Schwung zu holen. Vermutlich konnte er froh sein, wenn er ihn nicht noch vollkotzte. Sein Magen knurrte nun laut und deutlich, als Blackbird auf ihn zukam und ihm einen Haufen zerknüllter Scheine in die Hand drückte. Dabei beobachtete er argwöhnisch „Lupin“, der leise knurrte und die Lefzen drohend nach oben zog.  
„Sag deinem Alten, er sieht mich nie wieder in seinem Drecksschuppen!“, zischte er Severus an.  
„Mir egal“, sagte er dunkel und zählte das Geld.  
„Es fehlt über ein Pfund!“  
„Fick dich, Snape! Wo soll ich es hernehmen? Das hier ist alles.“ Severus seufzte und wusste, dass er den Rest wohl nicht mehr bekommen würde. Er ließ seinen Hund einen großen Satz auf Blackbird zu machen, so dass dieser vor Schreck nach hinten auf seinen zugemüllten Tisch fiel. Leere Flaschen fielen um, es klirrte und der Kerl begann zu schimpfen. Severus drehte sich um und ging einfach. Im Korridor ließ er den Hund wieder verschwinden. Er würde den Rest von seinem eigenen Geld bezahlen, ehe er hier noch Stunden rumstehen müsste und nebenbei verhungerte.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?“, herrschte sein Vater ihn wenig später an. Seine Mutter stellte ihm einen Teller hin, auf dem ein trockenes Sandwich lag, an dem sich der Schinken schon am Rand aufrollte.  
„Blackbird sagt, er geht jetzt lieber ins Stallion!“, sagte Severus mit vollem Mund. Er wusste genau, dass er seinen Vater damit nur provozieren würde, konnte es aber auch nicht lassen. Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden groß und sie schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf, damit er schwieg.  
„Er sagt, da wären die Pints günstiger und würden nicht nach Dreckswasser schmecken“, sprach Severus ungerührt weiter. Die schwarzen Augen seines Vaters blitzten und lagen nun in voller Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ach ja, sagt er das? Was noch?“, fragte sein Vater lauernd. Severus, wohlwissend, was gleich geschehen würde, stopfte sich schnell den Rest seines Sandwiches in den Mund.  
„Er sagt, er gibt dem Serpentine noch höchstens drei Monate und ….“ Weiter musste er nicht sprechen. Seines Vaters Hand fegte erst den leeren Teller vom Tresen und ihm nächsten hatte er eine schmerzhafte Ohrfeige.  
„Diesen Unsinn denkst du dir nur aus. Sieh zu, dass du mir aus den Augen gehst, Junge!“, fauchte er ihn wütend an, während seine Mutter schon die Scherben des Tellers aufsammelte. Severus rieb sich über seine schmerzende Gesichtshälfte und hätte fast geschmunzelt. Der Schmerz war nichts gegen das, was Lupin ihm angetan hatte. Er zuckte nur die Schultern und verließ dann die Kneipe. 

Schon am nächsten Tag stand Remus vor Lilys Haustür. Noch nie war er bei Lily gewesen. Sein Herz schlug wild und laut, als er klopfte. Bitte lass es Lily sein, die öffnet, betete er inständig. Ein Mädchen öffnete, die garantiert nicht Lily war. Sie hatte riesige Zähne, einen seltsam lang wirkenden Hals und dreckig wirkende blonde Haare. Aus verengten Augen sah sie ihn so sonderbar an, dass Remus Beklemmung verspürte. Er war so schon total aufgeregt, weil er sich allein mit Lily traf, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Jetzt stand er einem unbekannten Mädchen gegenüber und brachte kein Wort heraus.  
„Willst du zu mir?“, fragte das Mädchen.  
„Lily …“, brachte er irgendwie heraus. Das Gesicht des Mädchens fiel ein und als sie losschrie, zuckte er heftig zusammen.  
„Lily! Hier ist ein Junge. Nicht Potter! Ich wiederhole: NICHT JAMES POTTER!“ Offenbar mochte das Mädchen Potter nicht besonders oder sollte ihre Schwester warnen, falls James es doch gegen ihr Verbot wagte hierher zu kommen. Lily kam unverzüglich die Treppe nach unten und sah sehr blass aus. Als sie ihn erkannte, wirkte sie überaus erleichtert.  
„Moony, was machst du denn hier?“  
„Moony? Was ist das denn für ein komischer Name?“, sagte das Mädchen regelrecht entrüstet.  
„Ignoriere Petunia einfach. Komm rein!“ Remus trat ein und Lily zog ihn unter den empörten Blicken ihrer Schwester nach oben in ihr Zimmer.  
„Was gibt es? Schickt James dich? Sollst du mich überreden, dass ich mich doch mit ihm treffe? Das werde ich nämlich garantiert nicht.“   
„Nein. Ich … wir … ich glaube, wir haben gerade echt Stress.“  
„Keine Sorge, Moony, das wird schon wieder. Nach den Ferien hat er sich wieder abgeregt und ihr könnt euch wieder vertragen. Weshalb bis du hier?“ Ziemlich verlegen stand er in ihrem Mädchenzimmer und musste ständig auf ihr Bett schauen. Dort war eine Mulde, wo sie vermutlich bis eben gelegen hatte, und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.   
„Ich …“ Heiße Verlegenheit schoss in ihm hoch, als er sich zwanghaft vorstellen musste, wie er in diesem Bett auf ihr liegen und sie küssen könnte.  
„Remus?“ Ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hatte, erzählte er Lily alles, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte. Sie seufzte und warf sich auf ihr Bett.  
„Dumbledore hat recht. Aber was sollst du denn da ausrichten? Sie hören doch sonst auch weder auf dich, noch auf mich?“  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht soll ich Snape warnen oder ihn aus der Schusslinie bringen? Ich weiß es nicht. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, mache ich nicht?!“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Du findest Severus in Spinners End, das letzte Haus in der Straße. Seinem Vater gehört der Pub an der Ecke, das Serpentine. Grusliger Schuppen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber Remus …?“ Lily wirkte plötzlich als wenn sie sich extrem unwohl fühlte.  
„Was denn?“ Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett.  
„Ich kann dir und Snape nicht helfen. Du weißt, ich liebe James, auch wenn er manchmal etwas schwierig sein kann. Gerade bin ich sauer auf ihn und ich hoffe sehr, dass meine Distanziertheit ihn ein wenig zur Vernunft bringt. Ich weiß mir sonst nicht mehr anders zu helfen, weil er starrköpfiger als ein Esel ist. Und sind wir doch mal ehrlich, Severus fordert ihn doch bei jeder Gelegenheit heraus. Bring dich nur nicht in Schwierigkeiten, ja?“ Sie kniete neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Es wäre so einfach sie jetzt zu küssen. Aber er fühlte, dass es falsch wäre. Lily würde für alle Zeiten für ihn ebenso unerreichbar bleiben, wie auch für Severus Snape. Auch wenn es nicht immer harmonisch lief, so hatte Lily ihr Herz scheinbar an James Potter verloren. James hatte durchaus auch gute Seiten. Er konnte sehr witzig und klug sein, er konnte argumentieren und sprühte vor Charme, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Zuweilen war er unterhaltsamer als Black und war immer offen in seiner Neugier. Remus war für ein Mädchen wie Lily viel zu zurückhaltend und introvertiert. Snape hatte es mit seiner düsteren Art wohl noch schlimmer getroffen. Nur an der Seite eines Jungen wie James Potter konnte Lily im hellsten Glanz erstrahlen.  
„Das ist in Ordnung. Mache dir keine Gedanken und sag James nichts, bitte.“  
„Tue ich bestimmt nicht.“ Er stand auf, weil es sich anfühlte als müsste er nun gehen.  
„Wenn du gehst, antworte besser nichts auf Petunias Bemerkungen.“ Er nickte, dachte wieder an einen Kuss, verließ dann aber resigniert Lilys Zimmer. Ihre Eltern waren scheinbar nicht zu Hause. An der Eingangstür lauerte tatsächlich Lilys ältere Schwester auf ihn.  
„Bist du jetzt mit Lily zusammen? Wie hast du das angestellt sie Potter auszuspannen, mit den Narben im Gesicht? Was war das? Ein Gespenst oder so eins dieser komischen Zauberergestalten?“ Petunias Fragen verfolgten ihn durch die Tür. Zwanghaft lächelte er und schwieg. Es war besser so, ehe ihm Bösartigkeiten über die Lippen gekommen wären.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus hatte dahingehend Glück, als dass das Wetter trocken, wenn auch kalt war. Heute war der 24. Dezember und er konnte sich mit der Ausrede von zu Hause wegschleichen, dass er noch Geschenke besorgen müsste. Stattdessen lungerte er vor Snapes Haus in Spinners End herum. Seine Mütze hatte er weit über die Ohren gezogen. Sein Werwolfwesen, was sein Blut immer einige Grad wärmer sein ließ, als das Blut normaler Menschen, ließ ihn noch nicht frieren. Aber er langweilte sich und überlegte zwanghaft, was Dumbledore eigentlich von ihm erwartete. Sollte er seine Freunde aufhalten? Sollte er Snape beschützen? Sollte er Snape davon abhalten die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Sollte er die Muggel schützen? Er verstand zwar Dumbledore, dessen Einfluss nicht bis in die Muggelwelt reichte und ihm war auch klar, dass Albus Dumbledore hier nicht herumlungern könnte, wie er, der sich nun in einen Hauseingang drückte, weil bei Snapes Haus die Tür aufging. Was genau seine eigentliche Aufgabe sein sollte, würde sich wohl erst noch zeigen. Ein Mann und eine Frau verließen das Haus und er erkannte sofort Severus‘ Eltern, obwohl sein Mitschüler weder wie sein Vater, noch wie seine Mutter aussah. Trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit beider unmissverständlich. Sein Vater war ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, wie Severus. Seine Mutter war groß und schlank, wirkte aber kränklich und das lag nicht allein an der blassen Gesichtsfarbe, sondern an ihrem Gang und ihrer ganzen Ausstrahlung. Remus wusste von Lily dass Snapes Mutter eine Hexe war und sein Vater ein Muggel. Meistens war es so, dass die Magiebegabten eine viel machtvollere Ausstrahlung hatten, als ihre Muggelpartner, doch bei den Snapes war das umgekehrt. Intuitiv begriff Remus, dessen Eltern sehr liebevoll waren, dass es Severus mit seinen Eltern wohl weniger gut getroffen hatte. Worin genau das Problem bestand, wusste er nicht. Der Blick von Mr Snape war mürrisch und finster. Seine Augen waren schwarz, wie die von Severus. Seine Mutter hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen und sah beim Laufen nur auf ihre Füße. Ihre Arme hatte sie um den Leib gepresst und sie lief mindestens einen halben Schritt hinter ihrem Mann. Remus sah den Snapes eine Weile nach. Vermutlich waren sie auf dem Weg zum Serpentine, welches ungeachtet von Weihnachten oder eventuellen Festlichkeiten geöffnet haben würde. Damit schien Severus also auch kein Weihnachtsfest zu feiern.   
Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Remus so viel mehr über Severus erfahren, als in den letzten Jahren gemeinsamer Schulzeit. Severus wohnte nicht nur in einer schäbigen Gegend, sondern auch im heruntergekommensten Haus der Straße. Seine Eltern strahlten alles andere als eine liebevolle Fürsorge aus. Im Gegenteil. Sein Vater wirkt so, als wenn er schnell die Geduld verlor und seine Mutter so, als wenn sie lieber zu allem schwieg. Wusste James hiervon?  
Aber vielleicht irrte er sich auch und alles war anders, als es auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Nur kein Mitleid, Remus, befahl er sich und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welchen Mist Severus in all den Jahren in Hogwarts gebaut hatte. Es war eine Menge und es waren echt fiese Sachen dabei.  
Als er so darauf wartete, dass etwas geschah, hatte er viel Zeit über Snape nachzudenken.  
Im Grunde wartete Remus nur darauf, dass entweder Potter hier aufschlug, oder dass Severus das Haus verließ. Tat er das, würde er ihm folgen, um zu sehen, was er so trieb.

Severus wachte mit knurrendem Magen auf und begann alles zu essen, was er finden konnte. Trockene Cornflakes stopfte er ebenso unkontrolliert in den Mund, wie alten Zwieback und selbst den Käse seines Vaters, von dessen Geruch sich ihm schon der Magen umdrehte, landete in seinem Mund. Vermutlich bekam er erst wieder heute Abend etwas zu essen, dann wenn er das Geld eingetrieben hatte. Er duschte und beließ es bei kaltem Wasser, weil er sonst ewig unter der Dusche stehen müsste, ehe das Wasser warm werden würde. Anschließend ging er in den Keller. Dort hatte er einen Raum, den er speziell gegen seinen Vater abgesichert hatte. Hier stellte er Tränke her, weil er sonst nichts wusste mit sich anzufangen, in der öden Muggelwelt, in den unsäglichen Ferien. Dabei experimentierte er auch gern. Einmal hatte er allerdings ein unlöschbares schwarzes Feuer heraufbeschworen. Seine Mutter war zum Glück allein zu Hause gewesen und hatte den passenden Zauberspruch zur Hand. Als das Feuer verschwunden war, kassierte er von seiner Mutter eine berechtigte Ohrfeige.  
„Dein Vater hätte dich totschlagen, wenn er hier gewesen wäre.“ Das war keine leere Drohung gewesen. Seitdem war er viel vorsichtiger und hatte den Raum doppelt- und dreifach geschützt. Bis er ins Serpentine musste, um seinen Auftrag zu holen, begann er bisschen zu mixen. Das befreite ihn von vielen zwanghaften Gedanken, wie die über Lily und Lupin. Still musste er zugeben, dass er es besser fände, wenn Remus mit Lily zusammen wäre, anstatt dieses dämlichen Potters. Aber das würde niemals geschehen, so gut kannte er Lily. Warum ärgerte es ihn so, dass Lupin in Lily verliebt war? Black und Pettigrew waren es sicherlich auch, doch das störte ihn gar nicht.  
„Verflucht!“ Zu sehr in Gedanken, hatte er den Siedepunkt verpasst. Eine Stichflammte schoss hoch und er konnte seine Hand nicht mehr rechtzeitig wegziehen. Brandblasen gehörten zu seinem Hobby dazu. Es tat weh, doch schlimmer war noch immer das Ziehen in seiner Nierengegend. Lupin hätte sich wirklich ein bisschen mehr beherrschen können. Erst der fiese Schlag in den Magen, dann der in die Nieren. Wollte ihn dieser Idiot wirklich umbringen und überhaupt? Warum war er so verdammt kräftig? Er sah gar nicht danach aus. Aber seine Umarmung war so unerbittlich gewesen, dass er sie hätte nur mit einem Zauber lösen können. Mit Verwunderung merkte Severus, dass es sich lustvoll anfühlte darüber nachzudenken. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf sein Experiment und brachte es auf die nächste Stufe.

Endlich erschien Snape. Remus bekam langsam Hunger und schimpfte sich, nicht über diesen gar nicht so unerheblichen Punkt einer Überwachung nachgedacht zu haben. Das nächste Mal müsste er sich etwas zu Essen mitbringen. Snape trug eine schwarze, kurze Jacke, hatte die Kapuze seines Pullovers über den Kopf gezogen, war aber unverkennbar. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern sah er sich erst einmal prüfend um, bevor er loslief. Remus versteckte sich schnell. Als er ihm nachsah – Severus lief in dieselbe Richtung, wie seine Eltern zuvor - bemerkte er, wie komisch er seine rechte Hand hielt. Das bedeutete nur eins: Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel, sofortig einsatzbereit. Auch Remus hatte seine Waffe mit, doch die steckte in seiner Hose und piekte ihm bei jedem Schritt in den Bauch. Snape glaubte also jederzeit angegriffen zu werden. Ganz unerwartet verspürte Remus heftiges Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Und es war seine Schuld, teilweise zumindest. Möglichst unauffällig folgte er Snape und rechnete immer damit, dass er enttarnt werden würde. Das geschah aber nicht und letztlich sah er den Slytherin in den Pub seiner Eltern gehen. Dorthin könnte er ihm nicht folgen. Musste er auch nicht, denn dort war Snape vermutlich noch am sichersten.  
Könnte er nach Hause gehen? Lily hatte ihm gesagt, dass Severus manchmal mitarbeiten musste, seines Alters ungeachtet. War das heute der Fall? Es sah auch nicht so aus, als wenn Potter heute hier auftauchen würde. Gerade, als er schon gehen wollte, kam Snape wieder aus dem Pub. Er wirkte noch finsterer und beinah mordlüstern. Remus erschauerte leicht und begriff, dass er diesen Jungen kein bisschen kannte, obwohl sie ihm so viele Jahre lang das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. 

Severus schäumte vor Zorn. In seiner Tasche waren drei Bierdeckel, die er abarbeiten musste, sonst gab es „kein verfluchtes Essen!“, hatte sein Vater ihm gedroht und losgeschickt. Severus wusste sehr gut, dass es nicht um das Essen ging, was er sich im Grunde jederzeit irgendwo besorgen könnte. Es war ein Machtspiel seines Vaters. Es ging darum, wer das Sagen hatte. Nicht er oder Severus, sondern ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel. Mehr als einmal hatte sich Severus gefragt, warum verdammt sein Vater dann überhaupt mit seiner Mutter zusammen war, wenn er Magie so sehr verachtete. Vielleicht weil eine Hexe doch ganz nützlich sein könnte, gab er sich selbst die bittere Antwort. Es war eine total eiskalt berechnete Tatsache, dass eine Hexe im Haus immer nützlicher war, als ein Muggelweib. Nur bitte sollte sie nur zaubern, wenn es gebraucht wurde, ansonsten sollte sie die Klappe halten und tun, was gesagt wurde. Wütend trat er gegen eine der Mülltonnen, an denen er gerade vorbei kam.  
Sein erstes Ziel war wieder ein Bekannter. Ein Typ namens Patrick (Paddy) O’Leare war ein alter Freund seines Vaters aus Kindertagen. Früher saß er jeden Tag im Pub, allerdings hatte Severus ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Vater wohl auch nicht, deshalb schickte er ihn nun los. Nicht etwa, um herauszufinden, was mit seinem alten Kumpel geschehen war, sondern um das Geld, was sich in Paddys Fall auf stolze 339 Pfund belief, einzutreiben. Er war so wütend und immer noch hungrig, dass er Lupin nicht bemerkte, der ihm folgte.

Remus folgte ihm bis zu einem hässlichen, alleinstehenden Haus. Severus blieb an einem unübersichtlichen Zaunwinkel stehen und er fragte sich, was er da tat. Als er vorsichtig um die Ecke sah, war plötzlich ein riesiger struppiger Hund neben Snape. Magie. Dieser Bastard zauberte eiskalt in der Muggelwelt. Remus‘ Herz schlug wie verrückt. Warum, wusste er gar nicht so genau. Dass sich Snape über Regeln immer und immer wieder hinwegsetzte, war nichts Neues. Dass er ihn dabei beobachtete, eigentlich auch nicht. Etwas begann schief zu laufen, begriff Remus intuitiv, war aber viel zu sehr vom Geschehen abgelenkt, als zu kapieren, was hier vor sich ging. Severus klopfte nun hart an die Tür. Mehrmals! Er hörte ihn rufen:  
„Paddy, mach mir auf! Mein Vater schickt mich!“ Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Remus spitzte sein gutes Werwolfgehör und verstand so jedes Wort, während er sich hinter dem windschiefen Gartenzaun versteckte.  
„Severus, was willst du hier?“, fragte eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Mein Vater schickt mich. Paddy schuldet ihm noch Geld und ich …“  
„Paddy ist vor drei Monaten gestorben“, sagte die Frau und begann zu weinen. Remus wurde ganz mulmig, als sich ihm nach und nach erschloss, was Snape hier tat.  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht ohne das Geld zurückkommen, Mrs O’Leare“, sagte Severus. Nicht gerade mitfühlend aber auch nicht unhöflich.  
„Wie viel … ist es denn?“, fragte die Frau und schnäuzte sich die Nase, während sie immer wieder zu dem riesigen Hund sah, der brav neben Severus saß und sich kaum bewegte.   
„339 Pfund!“  
„Was? Das ist ja mehr, als sein Sarg gekostet hat!“, rief sie aus und begann wieder zu weinen. Remus erlebte regelrecht wie unwohl sich Severus fühlte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, hatte sich die Kapuze runter geschoben und sah nun verlegen zu Boden.  
„Ich weiß, es ist viel. Aber sie müssen es mir geben.“  
„Ich habe nicht so viel Geld. Was glaubst du, wo ich das hernehmen soll, Junge? Kannst du vielleicht nächste Woche wiederkommen?“  
Severus zögerte sichtlich.  
„Mein Vater wird sehr wütend sein, wenn ich ohne das Geld kommen“, sagte er dunkel und mied den Blick der Frau.  
„Schlägt er dich etwa?“, fragte die Frau nun mitfühlen und wollte Severus sanft an der Schulter berühren, doch der wich einen großen Schritt zurück.  
„Nein, ich mache mir eher Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit, Mrs O’Leare.“

Severus fühlte sich abgrundtief mies. Diese arme Frau, die ihren Mann verloren hatte, auch noch wegen der Schulden zu bedrohen, war das Allerletzte. Nicht nur, dass sein Vater offensichtlich nichts vom Tod seines „alten Freunde“ wusste, der tagein tagaus im Serpentine gesessen hatte, jetzt musste er auch noch das Geld eintreiben.  
„Wenn mein Vater sein Geld nicht bekommt, wird er schlimmere Leute als mich schicken“, versuchte er so sanft es ging zu sagen, was geschehen würde. Die Frau sah ihn zweifelnd an, äugte ängstlich zu „Lupin“, dem Hund und seufzte dann.  
„Ich kann sehen, wie viel ich zusammenkratzen kann, warte hier!“ Severus wartete und sah sich um. Die Gegend war trist und der Himmel grau. Irgendwas kitzelte seine Sinne, aber er sah und hörte nichts, über das er sich sorgen würde. Im Haus hörte er die Frau Schubladen öffnen und wieder schließen. Sogar der Kühlschrank wurde geöffnet. Er wusste, dass viele Leute ihr Geld auch schon mal in das Tiefkühlfach legten, für den Fall eines Raubes oder für den Fall, dass ein finsterer Junge wie er zu Besuch kommen würde. Mrs O’Leare kam zurück. In der einen Hand hatte sie ein paar Scheine, in der anderen einen Apfel, den sie ihm zuerst in die Hand drückte.   
„Du siehst hungrig aus. Ich habe leider nicht mehr als 283 Pfund gefunden. Denkst du, du schaffst es, deinen Vater mit dem Rest bis zur nächsten oder am besten bis zur übernächsten Woche zu vertrösten?“, fragte sie ein wenig hilflos. Severus nickt. Notfalls würde er es wohl von seinem eigenen Ersparten nehmen, wenn nämlich nicht, würde sein cholerische Vater ihn nach einer Tracht Prügel erneut zu Mrs O’Leare schicken oder letztlich wirklich ein paar Schläger anheuern, die der armen Witwe das Haus kurz und klein schlagen würden.  
„Danke. Ich versuche es, Mrs O’Leare“, sagte er dumpf, biss in den Apfel und ging. Sein Hund trotte ihm nach.   
„Bist ein guter Junge, Severus!“, rief ihm die Frau nach. Er drehte sich nicht um.

Remus war wie gelähmt und erschüttert über das, was er gehört und gesehen hatte. Severus Snape wurde, wie es aussah, von seinem eigenen Vater missbraucht um eine schrecklich abstoßende Arbeit zu erledigen. Dazu nutzte Snape Magie, denn als er um den Zaun ging, damit außer Sichtweite des O’Leare-Hauses und der Straße war, verschwand der große Hund wie von Geisterhand. Remus schluckte. Sein Herz schlug hart und schnell in seiner Brust. Ihm war elend und er fühlte sich total mies, dabei war nichts hiervon seine Schuld. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich total beschmutzt und fragte sich, wie sich erst Snape fühlen musste. Sein Unglück war bis zu ihm in seinem Versteck zu fühlen gewesen. Im gleichen Moment verdammte Remus Dumbledore, weil er ihn hierzu überredet hatte und er Snape jetzt nie wieder als den arroganten Mistkerl sehen konnte, wie zuvor.  
Er beeilte sich Snape zu verfolgen, der nur ein paar Straßen weiter lief. Vor einem der Mietskasernen blieb er stehen und sah an der Fassade nach oben. Remus beobachte ihn und war kurz davor zu ihm zu gehen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Weil er nicht ertragen konnte, wenn wieder etwas wie eben geschah. Aber das ging nicht, er müsste unsichtbar bleiben und stattdessen die Umgebung im Auge behalten, um rechtzeitig Potter und Black zu entdecken. Deswegen sah er sich nun um. Nur wenig weiter entfernt standen zwei Männer, die rauchten. Sie blickten nicht zu Severus, trotzdem spitzte Remus aus einer Eingebung heraus die Ohren.  
„Ist das Snapes Junge?“  
„Ja, glaub schon.“  
„Der schmächtige Bubi ist der Geldeintreiber seines Vaters? Willst du mich verarschen, Josch?“  
„Nein, Alter. Keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellt, aber er bekommt, was er will. Allerdings hat er meistens so einen riesen Köter dabei … hm…“  
„Wenn er wieder rauskommt, schnappen wir ihn uns. Dann hat er ja wenigstens die Kohle dabei!“

Unauffällig sahen die beiden Männer, wie Snape ins Haus ging. Sie folgten ihm nicht, Remus dafür tat es. Als würde er hierher gehören lief er nun auf das Mietshaus zu. Er musste Snape warnen und ihm von den Typen vor dem Haus erzählen. Dass er sich dabei zu erkennen geben musste, war unschön. Aber er würde Snape erzählen, dass er zu Lily wollte und nicht genau wusste, wo sie wohnte. Deshalb wäre er ein wenig umher geirrt und hätte ihn zufällig gesehen. Es klang dämlich, doch Snape könnte ihm die Lüge nicht widerlegen.  
Im Hausflur stank es nach Urin und Müll. Remus lauschte. Snapes Schritte waren im dritten Stock und er war nicht allein. Er hatte seinen magischen Hund wieder zum Leben erweckt. Es war nur eine Illusion und würde sein Leben im Notfall kein bisschen beschützen. So leise er konnte, schlich er nach oben und hörte dann Snapes wütendes Klopfen.  
„Mr Kelly! Machen sie auf.“ Nichts geschah. Remus hörte ein gemurmeltes „Alohomora!“ und war schockiert, wie dreist Severus Magie in der Muggelwelt benutzte. Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke und sah noch die behaarte Rutes des Hundes in der Wohnung verschwinden.

„Der kleine, widerliche Snape-Spössling!“, wurde Severus begrüßt. Das war allerdings nicht die einzige Begrüßung. Zusätzlich war eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Schickt dein Alter dich um mir Geld abzuknöpfen?“   
„Du schuldest ihm 97 Pfund und 56 Pence“, sagte er kühl und warf ihm unbeeindruckt von der Waffe den Bierdeckel entgegen. Mr Kelly war niemand, den er vorher schon mal besucht hatte, den er allerdings schon öfter im Serpentine getroffen hatte. Es war ein unsympathischer Kerl, nicht sonderlich alt, aber mit ausgedunstetem, rotem Gesicht und dicker Knollennase. Kelly war eher ein Schlägertyp, wie ihn sein Vater für Mrs O’Leare anheuern würde. Eigentlich bräuchte Severus nur eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab machen und einen Zauberspruch flüstern und die Bedrohung wäre Geschichte, aber so einfach war es nicht. Ein Muggel würde Magie sehen und er hätte innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Zaubereiministerium an der Hacke. Noch war die Lage nicht brenzlig.  
„Und du glaubst, ich gebe sie dir? Wozu? Damit du dir an der nächsten Ecke Drogen kaufen kannst und deinem Alten sagst, ich hätte nichts bezahlt?“

Remus hörte jedes Wort.

„Das würde ich nicht tun. Warum? Weil mich mein Vater dann nur wieder her schicken würde und es könnte richtig Ärger geben.“ Der Typ begann zu wiehern.  
„Na klar, Jungchen. Wie viel wiegst du? Mehr als dein Köter? Wohl kaum.“  
Sein Köter knurrte und hob wieder die Lefzen an, um seine schönen, weißen Beißerchen zu zeigen. Kelly starrte den Hund aus verengten Augen an.  
„Sei ruhig, Lupin. Der Mann gibt uns schon das Geld!“, sagte Severus gelassen, doch laut und deutlich.

Vor der Tür glaubte Remus seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Snape hatte dem monströsen Hund seinen Namen gegeben? Wozu? Um sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Aus Hass oder Rache?  
„Der Mann jagt dir gleich eine Kugel in die Fresse, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle verschwindest, Snape!“, zischte Kelly ungerührt und entsicherte die Waffe. Severus schluckte trocken. Es war nicht die erste gefährliche Situation dieser Art. Man hatte ihn schon mit einer Schrotflinte bedroht und sogar auf ihn geschossen, man war mit einer Axt und sogar einem Billardqueue auf ihn losgegangen. Mit Muggelwaffen kannte er sich nicht gut aus und war sich so nicht sicher, ob die Waffe geladen war, oder ob Kelly nur bluffte. Er würde es drauf ankommen lassen müssen.   
„Mein Vater wird andere schicken, wenn du nicht bezahlst.“  
„Gut, dass du mich vorwarnst, Junge, dann werde ich mir mal ein wenig Munition besorgen!“  
„Es sind doch nur 97 Pfund, Mr Kelly“, sagte Severus resigniert. Seine Beine zitterten heftig, weil er zum Frühstück viel zu wenig gegessen hatte.  
„MEINE 97 Pfund! Scher dich zum Teufel, du Missgeburt!“  
„Tut mir leid, von dem komme ich gerade und du …“ Ein Schuss knallte.

Remus dachte nicht mehr, er riss die Tür auf, sah Snape stürzen und griff nach ihm. Er war so leicht, so einfach zu überwältigen. Er packte ihn sich und schleppte ihn nach draußen. Sofort verriegelte er die Tür mit Magie. Snapes Hund, der sich nun langsam und wie ein Geist auflöste, war ihm gefolgt und hinter der Tür polterte Mr Kelly.  
„Aufmachen! Ihr Gören! Macht auf!“ Remus untersuchte Snape. Er fand kein Blut und schon flatterten Snapes Lider. Er riss seine Augen auf, richtete sich abrupt auf und starrte ihn hasserfüllte an.  
„Was soll der Scheiß, Lupin!“, herrschte er ihn böse an und stand dann auf.  
„Er hat auf dich geschossen“, sagte Remus mit dünner Stimme und begriff nicht recht, was gerade passiert war.   
„Ja, aber nicht getroffen! Los, weg hier!“ Jetzt war es Snape, der ihn mit sich zerrte. Erst als sie auf einer Treppe war, sagte Remus atemlos und völlig überrumpelt von allem, was passierte:  
„Vor der Tür sind zwei Typen, die auf dich warten.“  
„Keine Sorge, wir nehmen den Kellerausgang!“, zischte Snape und Remus konnte ihm nur nachrennen, als würde es um sein Leben gehen. Und wenn man es genau nahm, ging es das auch. Er folgte Snape durch den Kellerausgang, durch den Hinterhof und in eine Kolonie mit Kleingärten, die schon längst nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Erst an einem alten Brunnen blieb Snape stehen. Er war total weiß im Gesicht.  
„Warum bist du dann weggeklappt, wenn er dich nicht getroffen hat?“, brachte Remus endlich raus. Seine Kondition war sicherlich besser als die von Severus. Sein Nervenkostüm aber offenbar nicht.  
„Geht dich nichts an!“, fauchte Snape nur erschöpft. „Und überhaupt, was zum Teufel machst du hier? Spionierst du mir nach, Lupin?“   
„Natürlich nicht! Ich wollte nur zu Lily und habe dich zufällig …“ Er verstummte, als er Severus‘ vernichtenden Blick sah. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort oder er verspürte abgrundtiefen Hass wegen Lily.  
„Was hast du gehört?“, fragte er kratzig.  
„Nichts! Wirklich.“  
„Lüg mich nicht an, Lupin! Was?“  
„Alles. Was soll das, Snape?“  
„Das darfst du gern meinen Alten fragen. Ich würde es dir aber nicht raten, es sei denn du willst ihm auch ein paar in den Magen donnern, wie mir kürzlich.“ Remus errötete wider Willen und schämte sich, obwohl er seinen Schlag damals noch als gerechtfertigt empfunden hatte.  
„Du treibst für deinen Vater also Schulden ein?“  
„Sieht so aus, oder?“  
„Und es ist ihm egal, in welcher Gefahr du dabei bist?“  
„Er denkt, ich habe den hier …“ Er holten seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel „dann wird mir schon nichts passieren. Dabei weiß er, dass wir in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern dürfen.“  
„Aber du tust es. Der Hund und …“  
„Ja, na und? Verpetze mich eben! Du hast übrigens die Tür auch magisch verriegelt.“ Remus schwieg und sah ihn an. Fand er Severus Snape in Hogwarts oft einfach nur widerwärtig und war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, sah er nun einen frustrierten Jungen in seinem Alter, der sein Mitgefühl ansprach.  
„Hast du Hunger? Da vorn gibt’s Burger und so was. Ich lade dich ein?“, bot er an. Sein Wunsch etwas gut zu machen war sehr stark.  
„Verarschst du mich jetzt? Weshalb bist du hier, verflucht?!“, knurrte Severus.  
„Ich sage es dir, wenn du mit mir etwas essen gehst“, erwiderte er unerbittlich, weil er laut und deutlich Snapes Magen knurren hörte.  
„Los, komm schon, Snape. Uns sieht hier niemand und du bist doch neugierig warum ich hier bin. Sieh es als Widergutmachung für meinen beiden miesen Schläge in Hogwarts, hm?“ Noch immer musterten die schwarzen Augen ihn so argwöhnisch und abweisend, dass es weh tat. Wortlos lief Snape dann los, in Richtung der Burger-Bude und er folgte ihm erleichtert.  
Es machte Remus auch gar nichts aus den Slytherin zu bedienen. Auf dem Tablett befanden sich eine Menge Burger und Pommes und Getränke. Severus begann zu essen, ohne sich zu bedanken, oder irgendeinen anderen Kommentar abzugeben. Remus beobachtete ihn unauffällig. Seine Familie war auch alles andere als reich, aber er musste nie hungern oder wurde anderweitig vernachlässigt und wie Dreck behandelt.  
„Jetzt rede schon“, sagte Severus irgendwann mit vollem Mund.  
„Dumbledore hat mich dazu verdonnert dich im Auge zu behalten, weil er glaubt Potter wird sich rächen, wenn wir außerhalb Hogwarts sind.“ Severus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
„Wie denn? Ohne Magie? Dann kann er ja noch weniger als so schon. Lächerlich.“  
„Sie wie ich, mit reiner Gewalt. Sie sind zu dritt.“  
„Zu viert. Oder zählst du dich nicht mehr dazu, Lupin?“  
„Ich wollte damit nie etwas zu tun haben.“ Seine Stimme war zwar nachdrücklich und im Grunde war es auch immer seine Überzeugung gewesen, nur hatte ihm lange Zeit der Mut gefehlt. Hatte er den jetzt? Er war sich keineswegs sicher. Genau so skeptisch sah Snape ihn nun auch an.  
„Oder bist du nur der Kundschafter, der Spion, hm? Was ist mit Lily? Warst du bei ihr?“  
„Ja, war ich. Ich …“  
„Ich wusste es! Oh verdammt, immer diese Lügen.“ Sein Ärger hinderte Snape nicht am Essen. Selbst die kleinste, krummste Pommes steckte er sich noch in den Mund.  
„Ich musste Lily fragen wo du wohnst“, sagte Remus zerknirscht.  
„Ach halte die Klappe, ich glaube dir kein Wort!“ Resigniert holte Remus Luft. Schon allein die Tatsache hier mit Snape zu sitzen, ihn zu füttern und dann noch von ihm des Lügens bezichtigen zu werden, machte unglaublichen Spaß. Wenn er nicht sehen und spüren würde, wie schlecht es seinem Mitschüler ging, wäre er schon längst aufgestanden und wäre gegangen.  
„Frag Lily!“  
„Das werde ich sicher nicht. Jetzt muss ich zurück zu Kelly und mir das Geld holen oder meine Nacht wird ziemlich mies.“  
„Du kannst da nicht nochmal hingehen, Snape! Bist du irre! Der hat auf dich geschossen!“

„Und nicht getroffen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass die Waffe geladen war und bin besser vorbereitet.“ Severus ließ Lupin die Spitze seines Zauberstabes sehen, der in seinem Jackenärmel war.  
„Das … kannst du nicht tun, Snape. Ehrlich.“  
„Was?! Arbeitest du jetzt heimlich für das Ministerium?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber …“  
„Was denn aber …? Für mich gibt es kein Aber. Bekommt mein Alter die Kohle nicht, mache ich alles nur schlimmer. Falls du schon länger hinter mir her bist, ich musste bei der Witwe O’Leare schon von meinem eigenen Geld obendrauf zahlen, weil ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein will, dass mein Vater ihr Haus auseinander nimmt. Falls du Vorschläge hast, nur her damit. Falls nicht, verpiss dich Lupin. Ich brauche keinen Beschützer oder als was du dich hier gerade aufspielst. Und sollte mir Potter zufällig vor die Nase laufen, wird das mein ganz persönliches Weihnachtsfest, das kannst du mir glauben. Du musst dir also nicht um mich Sorgen machen, sondern um deine Freunde!“ Remus war fassungslos mit welcher Kälte Severus sein Schicksal ignorierte, als wäre sein Leben nichts wert.  
„Ach und noch was … falls du dich bei einer höheren Instanz beschweren willst, falls die Dumbledore heißt … nur zu. Wenn du es wissen willst, ich habe den alten Sack angefleht mich in Hogwarts zu lassen, er hat eiskalt abgelehnt und hat mich hier her, in den Schlund der Hölle geschickt. Jetzt tue ich, was ich die letzten beiden Jahre auch schon getan habe. Wo warst du da? Ach ja, du hast mit Potter Pläne geschmiedet, um mich zu schikanieren.“  
Jedes einzelne Wort aus Snapes Mund war pures Gift und das Schlimmste war, er hatte mit jedem Wort recht. Remus schluckte ganz durcheinander und merkte, wie ihm Tränen der Rechtfertigung nach oben stiegen.

Severus versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sein Magen schmerzte, weil er viel zu viel und zu schnell gegessen hatte. Lupins Auftauchen und Eingreifen war weniger ärgerlich, wie all das, was er ihm nun darüber erzählen musste, um ihn wieder loszuwerden. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, wie vorhin schon in Kellys Wohnung, wo er einen Schwächeanfall hatte, der ihm ironischerweise das Leben gerettet hatte. Er mochte Lupin und seine Scheinheiligkeit nie besonders gern. Im Gegensatz zu Black und Potter liebte er ihn aber beinah schon frenetisch, auch wenn ihm seine Schwärmerei für Lily wie ein Stein im Magen lag. Oder wie die fünf Cheeseburger. Was auch immer Lupin vorhatte, er hatte versucht ihn zu retten und zu warnen und das sollte er ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen.  
„Dann lass mich wenigstens mitkommen, wenn du schon deinen Hund nach mir benennst, Snape!“  
Severus musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
„Für wen hältst du dich?“ Remus antwortete ihm nicht, sah ihn nur fest und beinah trotzig an. Vermutlich würde ihm der Kerl selbst bei einer Absage nachlaufen. Und für eine Prügelei fehlte ihm im Moment eindeutig die Kraft.  
„Dann komm eben mit. Aber halte dich raus. Ich zaubere nur im absoluten Notfall. Du solltest es ganz lassen, klar?“ Lupins grüne Augen mit den langen, dichten Wimpern strahlten erleichtert. Ein zartes Lächeln machte sein mit Narben gezeichnetes Gesicht schön und verursachte in den Wangen tiefe Grübchen. Severus blinzelte verstört und ging dann einfach los.


	4. Chapter 4

„Warst du wirklich bei Lily?“, fragte er beiläufig.  
„Ja, war ich. Ihre Schwester ist ziemlich scheußlich.“  
„Und das ist noch untertrieben. Wie ging es ihr?“   
„Ihrer Schwester?“ Remus wollte ungern die Frage beantworten, weil er nicht lügen wollte. Andererseits war es sowieso schon zu spät. Snape wusste, warum er hier war, dann könnte er auch noch den Rest erzählen.  
„Sehr witzig.“  
„Lily ging es nicht so gut. Sie hat sich noch in Hogwarts mit James gestritten und hat ihm verboten, sich in den Ferien bei ihr zu melden.“ Severus sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Hat sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht?“  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt.“  
„Worum ging es in dem Streit?“ Remus wandte sich unglücklich.  
„Das … darüber sollte ich wirklich nicht sprechen.“  
„Schon gut!“, sagte Snape und drang zum Glück nicht weiter in ihn.  
„Wir nehmen gleich den Kellereingang und du hältst dich nicht allzu dicht hinter mir, klar?“ Leider war Kellys Wohnung leer und die Tür aus den Angeln gebrochen. Snape durchsuchte ungerührt die Wohnung und fand immerhin 50 Pfund in der Sofaritze.  
„Ich gebe dir den Rest“, bot Remus an.  
„Lass es! Ich muss noch zu jemand gehen und da schlage ich ein wenig drauf, weil der Typ es sich leisten kann. Kennst du Mario Bianchi?“   
Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und Severus fragte sich neidisch in welcher heilen Welt ein Kerl wie Remus nur lebte.  
„Ein ziemlich bekannter Dealer, der früher oft bei meinem Alten rumgesessen hat und dort seinen Scheiß verkauft hat. Ich laufe ihm schon ein halbes Jahr hinterher, um sage und schreibe 1780 Pfund zu kassieren.“  
„Was ist mit den beiden Typen, die dich kannten?“, fragte Remus, als sie im Treppenhaus nach unten liefen und lieber wieder den Hinterausgang nahmen.  
„Die könnten vom Stallion sein, ein Pub an der Nordseite. Gehört irgend so einem Italiener und der will den ganzen Bezirk für sich. Mafia, wenn du mich fragst. Mein Alter ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge und er will, dass er dicht macht.“  
„Und? Macht er? Du klingst schadenfroh.“  
„Ich klinge nach gar nichts … es ist mir scheißegal. Ich will nur zurück nach Hogwarts. Aber um deine Neugier zu stillen, mein Alter widersetzt sich natürlich, denn er hat ja einen Geheimwaffe. Meine Mutter, eine Hexe, die er wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, dann aber vorschickt, wenn es was mit Magie zu regeln gibt. Und mich, der ihm seine Schulden eintreibt, egal wie. Noch Fragen?“ Nein, Remus‘ Mund war staubtrocken und sein Herz schlug schwer in seiner Brust. Was Snape sagte, war schrecklich. Es war die Wahrheit, das war so überdeutlich zu spüren, dass er in seinen eigenen Eingeweiden den Schmerz ziehen spürte. Und er dachte immer, sein Leben als Ausgestoßener wäre schlimm gewesen.  
„Habe ich dich etwa schockiert?“, fragte Snape ihn und blieb jäh stehen. Wenn er wenigstens Spott in seiner Stimme gehört hätte, aber da war nichts. Nur Hoffungslosigkeit.  
„Wenn du nur ein einziges Wort davon Potter oder Lily erzählst, werde ich dir deine Zunge abschneiden, verstanden?“ Unwillkürlich nickte Remus. Nicht, dass er Snape diese Drohung abnahm, aber er begriff nur zu gut, dass niemand hiervon erfahren sollte. Wusste Dumbledore die ganze Wahrheit? Vermutlich nicht, sonst hätte er das nie zugelassen, da war Remus sich sicher. Den Weg bis zu Bianchi sprachen sie nicht mehr. 

Severus beobachtete Lupin ab und zu aus dem Augenwinkel. Er wirkte immer noch bestürzt und berührt. So hatte er den blonden, großen Jungen eigentlich nicht eingeschätzt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn immer für ein bisschen naiv und dämlich gehalten, weil er sich für ihn gut sichtbar diesem Potter und seiner Meinung bedingungslos unterwarf. Auch war ihm klar gewesen, warum das so war. Lupin war gezeichnet, deutlich und sichtbar für alle. Vage konnte er sich noch erinnern, dass für Remus das erste Jahr in Hogwarts auch keinesfalls leicht gewesen war. Erst als Potter sich erbarmt hatte, ließ der Ärger nach, den Lupin hinter sich hergezogen hatte, wie einen Brautschleier.   
Der Junge schien mitfühlender und sensibler zu sein, als Potter und der Rest des Packs. Irgendwie war ihm das nie so klar gewesen. Es erstaunte und erfreute Severus und darüber begann er sich langsam zu ärgern. Eine strenge Abgrenzung machte sein Leben einfacher. Zwischentöne mochte er nicht und konnte auch nicht so gut damit umgehen. Dass er nun Lupin an der Backe hatte, wie einen echten Hund, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Er würde nur im Weg stehen, dumme Sachen machen und am Ende musste er wohl auch noch auf ihn aufpassen. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich aber gar nicht so übel an, nicht allein durch die grauen Gassen zu laufen.  
Es begann zu regnen und Severus zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. 

„Du lässt mich reden, klar!“, verlangte er, als sie vor einem Haus stehen blieben. Es war ein kleines aber keineswegs heruntergekommenes Haus. Inzwischen waren sie auch schon ein ganzes Stück vom Ende der Welt (wie Remus es still nannte) weg, an dem sich Snapes Wohnung befand.   
Severus klopfte ein Mal an die Tür und sie schwang nur wenig später nach innen auf. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Typ mit Baseballschläger in der Hand musterte sie. Remus fühlte sich keinesfalls willkommen.  
„Was wollt ihr?“  
„Drogen. Nach was sehen wir denn aus?“, giftete Severus scharf. Remus rutschte das Herz in die Hose, weil Snape so provozierend klang, dass er Angst hatte, der Riese würde nun den Schläger schwingen. Stattdessen grinste er breit und sagte freundlich:  
„Dann kommt mal rein, Jungs!“ Er führte sie in ein Zimmer und ließ sich schwer auf einen Sessel fallen. Den Baseballschläger stellt er zwischen seine Knie und er betrachtete sie genüsslich. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob das Bianchi war und sah vorsichtig zu Snape. Der sah gelangweilt und so lässig aus, dass sich Remus fragte, ob er was verpasst hatte. Dann hörte man Schritte und ein dürres Männlein mit schwarzen Haaren, die pomadiert und an den Kopf geklatscht waren, betrat den Raum. Er trug einen lächerlich bunten, mit orientalischen Ornamenten verzierten Morgenmantel und hatte eine Zigarette, die in einem vergoldeten Zigarettenhalter steckte, in der Hand.  
Als er Snape erkannte, stöhnte er dunkel.  
„Ernsthaft, Armin, du lässt Snape in mein Haus?“, fuhr er den Schwarzen an.  
„Hä? Was? Er sagt, sie wollen was kaufen …“, stammelte das Riesenbaby und wuchtete sich wieder aus dem Sessel.  
„Idiot! Das ist Tobias Snapes Sohn. Schläfst du eigentlich? Was denkst du, warum er hier ist?“ Der Schwarze sah seinen Boss irritiert an und sagte dann leise:  
„Weil … er Drogen kaufen will?“ Marion Bianchi rollte daraufhin nur die Augen.  
„Natürlich nicht! Er will meine Kohle. Wie viel, Snape?“, blaffte er ihn an.  
„1800 Pfund, die Pence schenke ich dir.“  
„Vergiss es! Verpiss dich! Ich habe jetzt einen Vertrag mit meinem Cousin. Sag deinem Alten, er soll dicht machen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist. Es ist eine freundliche Warnung, der alten Zeiten wegen. Und jetzt raus!“  
„Das geht nicht. Ich muss mit dem Geld zurückkommen.“ Mario Bianchi begann plötzlich zu lachen. Es klang, als würde man über eine Schultafel mit den Fingernägeln kratzen.   
„Hörst du das, Armin? Los, schaff sie hier raus.“ Severus hob seinen rechten Arm, in dessen Ärmel der Zauberstab steckte. Anstatt des Zauberstabs, hatte er nun allerdings eine Waffe in der Hand. Remus glaubte zu wissen, dass es nur eine Illusion war, wie der Hund, doch sicher war er nicht. Instinktiv behielt er Armin im Auge, während Snape auf Mario zielte.  
„Bist du verrückt, Snape? Willst du dich mit der Familie höchstpersönlich anlegen?“, blaffte der kleine italienische Wicht böse. Armin griff sich seinen Baseballschläger fester und fixierte seinerseits Remus, dem ein wenig übel war. Das tat Snape seit zwei Jahren? Und er war noch am Leben? Er musste ungeheuer zäh und clever sein. Remus verspürte aufrichtige Bewunderung und ganz viel Mitleid.  
„Wenn es sein muss. Immer noch besser, als von meinem Alten verprügelt zu werden. Vielleicht trifft mal einer von euch Dummköpfen, wenn er auf mich zielt.“ Ein Snapes Stimme war ein leichtes Vibrieren zu hören. Vermutlich Anspannung oder Angst.  
„Und wenn ich dir das Geld nicht gebe, tust du was? Mich erschießen? Komm schon, Junge, du bist doch kein Mörder. Ich kenne dich, da warst du noch ein kleiner, schweigsamer Junge, der immer …“  
„Halt die Fresse!“, zischte Severus. Ein Schuss knallte und von der Wand neben Bianchis Kopf splitterte der Putz ab. Armin knurrte laut und böse und Mario gab einen hohen Schrei von sich. Remus war derart schockiert, dass er Snape fast angesehen hätte. War der Schuss echt gewesen oder hatte Severus Magie benutzt? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Über nichts. Nicht darüber, wer Snape war und auch nicht darüber, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Alles, was er wollte, war sich aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten und steckte plötzlich tiefer drinnen, als jemals zuvor.  
„Das Geld, los!“, zischte Severus magisch verstärkt, Mario wurde bleich und hob langsam beide Hände nach oben, wobei ihm sein Zigarettenhalter aus der Hand fiel. Die glühende Zigarette rollte auf den Teppich und begann stinkend den Stoff anzuschmoren. Bianchi drehte sich nun unter Snapes wachsamen Augen zum Kamin, auf dem eine Schatulle stand. Heraus nahm er einige Scheine und warf sie Snape vor die Füße.  
„Lupin!“, forderte der. Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. War er sein Köter oder was? Ach ja, das war er. Langsam bückte er sich und sammelte die Scheine auf, während Severus Bianchi weiterhin mit seiner Waffe bedrohte. Als sich Remus wieder aufrichtete, brüllte der Italiener mit schriller Stimme:  
„Jetzt, Armin!“ Armin stürzte auf Snape zu und schwang den Schläger bedrohlich. Remus, dessen Reaktionsschnelligkeit viel besser war, als die seines Mitschülers sprang vor und warf sich gegen den Schwarzen, ehe der Snape mit dem Schläger treffen konnte. Wieder wurde ein Schuss abgefeuert. Marios anschließendes Kreischen sagte Remus, dass er nicht tödlich verwundet war. Man hörte ihn dann auch gleich aus dem Raum die Stufen nach oben rennen. Noch kämpfte er mit dem Schwarzen, der ihm gerade schmerzhaft das Knie in den Magen gerammt hatte und dabei keuchte, wie eine Dampflok.   
„Imperio!“, flüsterte Severus plötzlich neben ihm. Eine Hand packte Remus an der Schulter. Snape zog ihn von Armin weg und sagte gleichzeitig.  
„Setz dich dort auf den Sessel, Armin! Und nimm jetzt dein Messer aus dem Stiefel“, gehorsam stand der Schwarze ächzend auf, weil er unter Snapes Fluch stand. Am liebsten hätte sich Remus übergeben. Ihm war schlecht und schwindlig, vor allem aber hatte er den Beweis, dass Snape nicht nur die Dunklen Künste interessant fand, sondern sie auch beherrschte und benutzte. Potter hatte also immer recht gehabt.   
Armin fiel in den Sessel und sah Snape aus großen Augen an.  
Snapes Zauberstab zielte ruhig auf Armin.  
„Hör auf damit!“, flüsterte Remus ganz leise, als er begriff, dass sich Snape gerade etwas sehr Böses für den Typen überlegte. Snape zögerte, seine schwarzen Augen lagen unnachgiebig auf dem schwarzen Riesen, der darauf zu warten schien, dass ihm Snape befahl sich selbst die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.  
„Severus, bitte“, sagte Remus wieder flehend. Endlich seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Bleib in diesem Sessel sitzen bis Bianchi wiederkommt!“, befahl er Armin. Der nickte enthusiastisch. Langsam zogen sie sich zurück. Als sie das Haus verlassen hatten, rannte sie viele Straßen weiter, bis sie keuchend stehen blieben.  
„Hast … du echt auf … Bianchi geschossen?“  
„Nur Magie.“  
„Aber der Fluch …?“  
„Echt. Jetzt verpiss dich, Lupin.“  
„Bitte, gern geschehen.“  
„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Geh mir doch einfach aus dem Weg und lecke weiterhin Potters Stiefel, das steht dir besser als mein Hund zu sein.“  
Langsamer liefen sie nun durch die Straßen. Für Remus war noch gar nichts geklärt. Nichts von dem, was geschehen war, hatte er bisher verdaut oder verstanden. Ehe er begriff wohin sie gingen, standen sie vorm Serpentine. Schon wollte Snape hineingehen, als Remus ihn unerbittlich am Arm festhielt.  
„Was willst du?“, knurrte Snape ihn unwillig an.  
„Du solltest das hier nicht tun. Wehre dich gegen deinen Vater, Severus!“, versuchte er ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Snape sah ihn verächtlich und hasserfüllt an.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Warum hältst du dich nicht raus? Weder Dumbledore kann mich vor Potter beschützen, noch du vor allem anderen. Es ist wie es ist. Es ist mein Leben, solange ich in der Muggelwelt bin. Tue ich nicht, was mein Vater will, wird meine Mutter dafür bezahlen, im schlimmsten Fall schickt er sie nach dem Geld, und du verstehst sicher, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Danke für deine Hilfe eben, doch ich hätte sie nicht gebraucht. Wenn du willst, verpetze mich an Dumbledore oder das Ministerium. Vielleicht ist Azkaban gar nicht so übel. Falls nicht, verzieh dich, Lupin. Und keine Sorge, ich werde Dumbledore sage, dass du dich bemüht hast und alles richtig gemacht hast.“  
„Nein!“, sagte Remus, der viel über alles nachdenken musst, aber genau fühlte, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Severus‘ dunkle Augen sahen ihn intensiv an. Er hob seine Hand und Remus zuckte zurück, als er seine Stirn berührte. Snapes Finger strichen darüber und er zeigte ihm das Blut daran. Diese Wunde hatte er gar nicht gemerkt und seine Mütze hatte er wohl auch verloren.  
„Das ist es für dich nicht wert.“  
„Das entscheide ich selbst. Lass mich dir helfen, solange wir Ferien haben.“  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich die Dunklen Künste nutze.“  
„Wenn ich mit dir gehe, du musst sie nicht benutzen. Wir sollten uns nur ein wenig absprechen, ehe ich das nächste Mal einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn du eine Waffe abfeuerst.“ Sichtlich irritiert sah Snape ihn an. Seine Augen hatten sich verengt und er sah wirklich so aus, als begriff er nicht, weshalb er sich ihm so aufdrängte. Und Remus verstand es selbst nicht. Er verspürte nur das tiefe Bedürfnis nach Gerechtigkeit, die im Augenblick bedeutete Severus Snape nicht allein mit diesem Elend zu lassen.

Severus zögerte. Wäre Remus nicht dabei gewesen, hätte es heute übel für ihn ausgesehen. Vermutlich hätte er Armins Schläger zu spüren bekommen und er hätte ohne Geld gehen müssen. Den Imperius-Fluch hatte er allerdings auch nur benutzt, weil er Angst um Lupin hatte, der sich für ihn mit Armin prügelte. Außerdem hüpfte sein Herz so merkwürdig, als er Remus nun ins ramponierte Gesicht sah. So viel Mut und Engagement hätte er dem blonden Jungen gar nicht zugetraut. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Auch wenn es ihm klar war, dass Remus nur tat, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte, erfreute es ihn.   
„Von mir aus. Morgen gegen 12 Uhr hier.“, sagte er kühl und wollte sich abwenden.  
„Warte! Gehst du jetzt …“  
„Ja, ich gehe ins Serpentine und verbringe da den Rest des Abends und die halbe Nacht. Keine Sorge, Mutter …“, grinste Severus anzüglich und Remus wurde rot.   
„Gut, dann geh ich mal …“

Remus war total verwirrt und dann fiel ihm noch ein, dass er Geschenke kaufen wollte. Ein paar Geschäfte hatten noch offen und er besorgte etwas für seine Eltern und eine schwarze Mütze, für Severus, die ihm ganz zufällig ins Auge fiel. An der Kasse fragte er sich, was mit ihm los war. Wo war seine Loyalität seinen Freunden gegenüber? Wo war seine Abscheu Snape gegenüber? Wo war sein Selbst? Oder war er das? War das Remus Lupin, der das Elend eines seiner Klassenkameraden nicht ignorieren konnte. War das er, der Snape helfen wollte, obwohl er ihn doch hassen müsste und allen Grund dazu hätte, denn Snape benutzte wirklich ohne Skrupel in der Muggelwelt Schwarze Magie? War er das, der Mitgefühl und Verantwortungsbewusstsein verspürte? War das Remus, dessen Herz schneller schlug, wenn Severus ihn länger ansah?

Am späten Abend, nach dem Essen, saß er noch mit seinen Eltern zusammen vor dem Kamin. Seine Haare hing über die kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn und machte sie unsichtbar. Seine Eltern hatten netterweise darauf verzichtet ihn auszufragen, wo er den ganzen Tag über war.  
„Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht, Mum?“, fragte er, weil seine Mutter immer eine Antwort hatte. Jetzt seufzte Hope Lupin leise.   
„Ach Remus, was ist passiert?“ Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Ich … habe heute einen Klassenkameraden getroffen. Mir war nie klar, wie furchtbar sein Leben ist, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist. Ich war tief betroffen und habe mich so hilflos gefühlt …“  
„Das tut mir leid, mein Junge und auch, dass ich keine Antwort für dich habe. Manche Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Aber dann gibt es gute Menschen wie dich, die sich nicht damit abfinden können, dass es anderen schlecht geht. Deine schmerzhafte Kindheit hat dich zu einem überaus sensiblen und mitfühlenden jungen Mann gemacht, Remus. Das hat gute und schlechte Seiten, wie du merkst. Die schlechten Seiten sind, dass du lernst, dass man nicht immer helfen kann. Man kann nicht immer alles besser machen. Manchmal ist nicht mehr möglich, als da zu sein und seine Hilfe anzubieten.“  
„Das ist alles, was ich tun kann? Da sein?!“ Seine Mutter sah bekümmert drein und nickte dann.  
„Das ist eine ganze Menge, Schatz. Willst du mir sagen, um wen es geht?“ Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Alles in ihm sträubte sich Snapes Namen auch nur zu denken. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter recht. Lily konnte beim besten Willen James Potter und seinen Hass auf Snape nicht aufhalten und er war total machtlos Severus vor der Ungerechtigkeit seines Lebens zu beschützen. Als er das dachte, schoss ihm heiß ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Wollte er Snape beschützen, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil Dumbledore ihm das aufgetragen hatte oder weil er ihn vielleicht sogar mochte?  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter aus weiter Ferne. Er nickte träge.  
„Ich gehe besser schlafen!“  
„Mach das, Junge und zerbrich dir nicht zu sehr den Kopf!“  
Das war leicht gesagt. Remus gestattete sich ein paar Tränen der Bestürzung, dachte über alles nach und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. So undurchsichtig Severus Snape in Hogwarts war, so blieb er es in der Muggelwelt. Das Einzige, was immer klarer wurde, war seine Hingezogenheit zu dem finsteren Jungen. Es fühlte sich gut und aufregend an, mit ihm unterwegs zu sein. Seine Nähe war prickelnd, immer lag Unberechenbarkeit in der Luft. Ihn zu berühren, seine Augen auf sich zu spüren, löste Scham und eine sonderbare Erregung in ihm aus, die er so nur von einer Begegnung mit einem seiner Mädchenschwärme her kannte. Mühsam versuchte er sich auf Lily zu konzentrieren, auf die Vertiefung in ihrem Bett, kam aber immer wieder zu Severus zurück, bis er einschlief.

Severus gab seinem Vater das Geld. Stirnrunzelnd zählte der alte Bastard zweimal durch und knurrte dann.  
„Taugst ja doch was. Setz dich, deine Mutter bringt dir dein Essen!“ Severus suchte sich ganz hinten einen Tisch und nahm sich sein Buch aus der Jackentasche. Er hatte immer eins dabei, weil er den Rest des Abends hier verbringen müsste, um auszuhelfen, falls es voll wurde.  
Seine Mutter kam und brachte ihm einen Teller. Da er sich schon den Bauch mit Burgern vollgestopft hatte, hatte er kaum noch Appetit. Seine Mutter setzte sich zu ihm und sah ihn forschend an. Sie hatte es aufgegeben ihn auszufragen. Sie schaffte es ja nicht mal sich gegen seinen Vater durchzusetzen, weder was die Zauberei betraf, noch was seine Aufgabe das Geld für seinen Vater einzutreiben, anging.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte er dumpf zu ihr und kaute lustlos an dem zähen Fleisch herum.  
„Das tue ich aber, Severus. Ich hoffe, die Ferien sind schnell vorbei, damit du wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kannst.“ Sie dachte, sie tat ihm mit diesen Worten einen Gefallen. In Wahrheit hatte Severus nie von seinen Problemen mit seinen Mitschülern erzählt. Seine Mutter dachte, in Hogwarts sei für ihn das Paradies und er wäre da sicher und Severus ließ sie in dem Glauben, weil er sie liebte.  
„Ich komm schon klar“, murmelte er und schlug sein Buch auf, damit sie ging, ehe sein Vater sie wieder vor allen Gästen demütigte, in dem er sie laut wie einen Hund rief. Sie seufzte, tätschelte seine Hand und ließ ihn allein. Severus starrte auf die Buchstaben, verstand aber nichts von dem, was da stand. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Lupin, der ihn heute eiskalt erwischt hatte. So ganz konnte er ihm seinen altruistischen Edelmut nicht abnehmen. Dumbledore traute er zwar durchaus zu solche absurden Aufträge zu erteilen, doch garantiert steckte Potter mit unter der Decke. Allerdings hatte Lupin einen so schockierten Eindruck gemacht, dass es nicht gespielt sein konnte. Seine Gedanken blieben an dem Moment hängen, als Remus gelächelt hatte. Es hatte ihm gefallen. Er hatte ihm gefallen. War das nicht seltsam?


	5. Chapter 5

Den Vormittag verbrachte Severus wieder im Keller, um mit ein paar Tränken zu experimentieren. Dass Lupin auf ihn wartete, hatte er nicht vergessen, aber verdrängt, um nicht weiterhin über seine merkwürdigen Gefühle nachzudenken, die der Junge seit Neuestem in ihm auslöste.  
Erst eine halbe Stunde nach 12 ging er nach oben. Remus stand da, wo er ihn gestern verabschiedet hatte. Severus war sich nicht sicher, was er in seinem Gesicht sah. Freude? Aufregung? Begeisterung? Falls ja, dann tickte Lupin nicht richtig. Die Aufgabe seines Vaters tat er ganz sicher nicht mit Eifer oder gar Enthusiasmus. Es war eine reine Notwendigkeit, nicht mehr.  
„Lupin“, sagte er kühl und sah mit hochgezogenen Augen auf das kleine Päckchen, welches Remus ihm hin hielt.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Geschenk. Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!“, sagte der Blonde mit belegter Stimme. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt. Severus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Weihnachten interessierte ihn einen Dreck, ebenso wie seine Eltern.   
„Na los, nimm es schon!“, sagte Lupin drängender und er nahm es. Er riss das Papier ab und sah auf die schwarze Mütze. Remus hatte fragend die Augenbrauen gehoben. Innerlich seufzte Severus, setzte sich die Mütze auf und sagte:  
„Danke. Beeilung, mein Vater wartet sicher schon auf mich!“, und lief los. Mit liebevollen Aufmerksamkeiten konnte er nicht besonders gut umgehen und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, was Lupin davon hielt. Der lief schweigend neben ihm her.  
„Bleib draußen, ich will nicht, dass mein Alter dich kennenlernt!“, befahl er uncharmant. Wenn sein Vater mitbekam, dass er einen Freund hatte, könnte das böse enden. Dachte er gerade wirklich von Lupin als einen Freund? Ein wenig verwirrt betrat er das Serpentine. Es würde bald aufmachen und seine Mutter war noch am Putzen und vorbereiten.  
„Da bist du ja. Glaubst du, du hast Ferien, oder was?“, schnauzte sein Vater und legte ihm eine Liste auf den Tresen.  
„Das schaffe ich nicht alles an einem Tag!“, sagte Severus empört und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sein Vater, der damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Biergläser zu sortieren, drehte sich zu ihm. Seine Augen waren kalt und durchdringend.  
„Ich glaube, du hast sonst nichts Besonderes vor, Severus. Wenn du denkst, ich komme nicht in dein Kellerversteck, in dem du diese … diese widerwärtigen Zaubertränke braust, dann irrst du dich. Im Notfall würde ich sogar das Haus in die Luft jagen, um alles darin zu vernichten, was nur das Wort Magie kennt“, zischte er ihn an. Severus schluckte mit trockenem Mund und wich seinem vernichtenden Blick nicht auf.   
„Warum bist du überhaupt mit meiner Mutter zusammen, wenn du sie …“ Seine Mutter packte Severus am Arm und zerrte ihn nicht gerade sanft weg.  
„Sei still, du Dummkopf!“, fauchte sie ihn an und schubste ihn unbeherrscht in die Küche.  
„Was fällt dir ein, Severus?!“  
„Jemand muss ihm sagen, dass er ein Schwein ist“, flüsterte er und kassierte von seiner Mutter eine heftige Ohrfeige.  
„Nicht du, kapiert?! Tue, was er sagt und misch dich nicht ein. Du bist nur ein Junge und darfst keine Magie benutzen.“  
„Was denkst du, was ich tue, wenn ich sein beschissenes Geld einsammle, hm?“, fauchte er. Die Augen seiner Mutter funkelten wütend. Nein, auch sie verstand er nicht. Warum blieb sie bei diesem Bastard? Warum schaffte sie es nicht ihn zu verlassen, um sie beide damit zu befreien? Das dachte er schon seit Jahren, doch es würde nie passieren. Alles würde so weiterlaufen, wie immer. So lange, bis er endlich alt genug war, um nie wieder in dieses Drecksloch zurückzukommen.  
„Tue doch einfach, was dein Vater will, bitte, Severus“, flehte sie ihn an. In ihren Augen glänzten nun Tränen und sie hatte wie immer überhört, was er gesagt hatte. Nämlich, dass er in der Muggelwelt Magie benutzte und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er damit aufflog und die Konsequenzen würde tragen müssen. Wollte sie das? Sah seine Mutter das als seinen heimlichen Ausweg für ihn?  
Severus rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und seufzte.  
„Schon gut. Bis später.“ Die Liste hatte er sich in die Hosentasche gesteckt.  
„Severus?“  
„Hm?“  
„Die Mütze steht dir“, sagte seine Mutter und versuchte zu lächeln, während ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Eine gute Mutter hätte gefragt, woher er sie hatte. Seine Mutter hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass es nicht seine war und er sich bestimmt auch nie eine Mütze gekauft hätte.   
Sein Vater rief ihm grummelnd nach, dass er aufpassen soll, weil zwei Typen unterwegs waren, die ihm auflauern wollten.  
„Was du nicht sagst“, rief er kalt über seine Schulter. Lupin sah erleichtert aus, als er rauskam und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Remus hatte die Umgebung beobachtet, so lange Severus im Pub war. Das Wetter war heute eher zum Möglichst-im-Haus-bleiben. Der Wind war scharf und es war ungemütlich nasskalt. Dass Severus nicht überschwänglich auf sein Geschenk reagierte, hatte ihn nicht gekränkt. Er hatte die Mütze auf und sie schützte gegen den fiesen Wind, mehr wollte er nicht. Dass er wieder hier stand und wirklich Snapes Hund war, ärgerte ihn ebenso, wie es ihn seltsam stolz machte. Auch wenn er seinen Mitschüler nicht aus dieser tragischen Lage würde erlösen können, so konnte er hoffentlich ein bisschen hilfreich sein. Die wenigen Menschen, die unterwegs waren, waren nicht Potter und auch nicht die beiden Typen von gestern.  
Am liebsten hätte Remus heute Vormittag bei Lily vorbei geschaut, um mit ihr über alles zu sprechen. Aber sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie in all das nicht mit hineingezogen werden wollte und er respektierte das. Letztlich könnte sie auch nichts tun, denn ansonsten hätte sie doch in den letzten Jahren etwas getan. Lily war ebenso hilflos wie er, aber sie hatte sich von Severus abgewandt. Etwas, was er auch tun sollte, wenn ihm die Freundschaft zu James etwas wert war. Doch das konnte er nicht. Jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem er wusste, was Severus tun musste.   
Und da waren noch sein Herzklopfen und sein Flattern im Magen, wenn ihn Snapes dunkle Augen ansahen. In Hogwarts hatte er es noch für Angst oder ein Warnsignal gehalten, jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Auch darüber hätte er gern mit Lily gesprochen, doch das war utopisch. Er sollte sie auf keinen Fall mit hineinziehen.  
Schweigend führte sie Severus zu einer Adresse. Es war wieder eines dieser typischen dreigeschossigen Mietshäuser, wie es sie viele in der Gegend gab.   
„Kennst du denjenigen, dem du das Geld abknöpfen musst?“, fragte Remus und sah sich sorgfältig um.   
„Nein. Diesmal nicht. Ich habe also keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet. Lass mich reden und vor allem zaubere nicht!“ Remus musste grinsen.  
„Nein, keine Sorge, ich schlage wem auch immer nur die Faust in den Magen.“  
„Ja, das kannst du gut. Ich hätte mich kürzlich fast auf Potter übergeben.“ Remus lachte leise und Severus sah ihn seltsam dunkel an.  
„Los!“, sagte er leise und ging voran. Sie brauchten nur in den ersten Stock gehen und Severus hämmerte seine Faust mehrmals fest an die Tür mit der Nummer 132. Auch Remus hatte nun seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel seiner Jacke, jederzeit einsatzbereit, auch wenn Severus ihm davon abriet. Sein Herz klopfte wild und er sah zu seinem Mitschüler. Der Schwarzhaarige schien ruhig und gefasst zu sein.   
Eine junge Frau öffnete ihnen. Sie sah schlampig aus, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und Flecken auf der Bluse. Irritiert sah sie von einem zum anderen.  
„Was wollt ihr?“  
„Wir suchen Gus. Gus McNeal.“ Sie begann rau zu lachen. Remus schauderte, weil es sich eher nach Weinen anhörte. Im Inneren der Wohnung begann jetzt allerdings wirklich ein Kind zu weinen und ein zweites stimmte ein. Die Frau musterte sie noch mal schnell und sagte dann:  
„Kommt kurz rein, diese scheiß Plagen bringen mich noch um den Verstand.“  
Sie trafen die Frau im Wohnzimmer – oder was auch immer das sein sollte – wieder. Überall lagen Kinderspielsachen herum. Ein Kleinkind saß in einem Hochstuhl, plärrte und bewarf seine Geschwister, die sich am Boden balgten mit Brei.   
„Hört auf mit dem Scheiß!“, herrschte die Frau die beiden streitenden Kinder an. Das letzte Kind, welches noch nicht weinte, begann auch zu heulen, als die Frau die beiden Jungs grob auseinander zerrte und dem bulligeren der beiden eine feste Ohrfeige gab. Remus zuckte zusammen. Severus sah ungerührt zu.  
„Was wollt ihr von Gus?“, fragte sie nun endlich und nahm das kreischende Baby auf dem Arm.  
„Er hat bei meinem Vater im Serpentine 225 Pfund Schulden und ich bin hier, um sie einzusammeln.“  
Wieder lachte die Frau völlig überdreht.  
„Ich bin nicht Gus. Ich bin nur die Gebärmaschine seiner Bälger. Holt euch das Geld von ihm, wenn ihr ihn findet. Falls das der Fall sein sollte, haut ihm ordentlich in die Fresse, denn ich habe ihn schon seit zwei Monaten nicht gesehen und natürlich auch kein Geld von ihm bekommen.“  
Sowohl Severus als auch Remus schwiegen, weil sie auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet waren.  
„Ich brauche aber das Geld!“, sagte Severus irgendwann hartnäckig.   
„Willst du mich verarschen, Bengel? Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich Geld übrig?“  
„Aber …“, begann Snape wieder und Remus unterbrach ihn schnell.  
„Wo könnten wir Gus finden?“  
„Hm, entweder liegt er besoffen am Westufer irgendwo unter der Brücke oder er hängt seit Neustem im Stallion ab“, gab sie Auskunft.  
„Danke!“ Remus zerrte Severus nach draußen.   
„Das geht nicht, ich muss notfalls ihre Wohnung durchsuchen, um das Geld zu bekommen, verstanden?!“, wollte er sich losreißen. Remus ließ das nicht zu, sondern packte ihn fester, um ihn über den Gang zu treiben.  
„Wir finden Gus schon. Du siehst doch, dass bei der armen Frau nichts zu holen war!“  
Severus riss sich los.  
„So funktioniert das nicht, Lupin! Ich darf kein Mitleid haben, sonst bezahle ich oder meine Mutter dafür!“ Er wollte umkehren, doch Remus packte ihn. Wie kürzlich in Hogwarts, umklammerte er ihn mit seinen Armen und drückte ihn an die Wand.  
„Lass mich los, du verfluchter Hund!“, knurrte Severus böse, doch Remus hielt ihn sehr fest und drückte sich gegen ihn und Snape damit an die Wand.  
Bis Snape aufgab sich zu wehren. Bis Verlangen in ihm nach oben kam, was ihn verstörte.  
„Bitte, Severus. Wir finden Gus, ich verspreche es dir!“, gab er eine unüberlegte Äußerung von sich, die er noch bereuen würde. Snape lachte verächtlich, blieb aber ruhig, dass er ihn schließlich loslassen musste. Ehe es peinlich werden würde.  
„Gut, dann weiter. Arbeiten wir die anderen auf der Liste ab. Aber erinnere dich meiner Worte: Wir hätten hier bleiben sollen und der Frau notfalls die Wohnung zerlegen müssen, um Geld zu finden.“ Remus brummte unwillig und war erleichtert, dass Snape wirklich den Weg zur Treppe einschlug. Er verstand ja, dass Severus sehr unter Druck stand, doch nun war er ja dabei. Und er würde ihn nicht nur beschützen, sondern auch darauf hinweisen was falsch war. Remus zitterte leicht. Nicht vor Kälte, nicht äußerlich. Innerlich.  
Aus rätselhaften Gründen schlug Severus den Weg durch den Keller zur Hintertür ein. Er folgte ihm und trat dann beinah gleichzeitig mit dem Slytherin durch die Tür. Sie wurden sofort angegriffen. Ein Fuß traf seine Brust und aus dem Augenwinkel, im Fallen, sah er noch, wie ein Typ mit Schlagring um die Faust Snapes Kiefer traf. Nicht ohnmächtig werden, befahl sich Remus. Der Schmerz war heftig, doch nichts gegen seine monatliche Verwandlung. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, schluckte den Schmerz, wie er das in all den schweren Jahren gelernt hatte und schnellte nach oben, bevor er überhaupt zu Boden ging. Der Angreifer hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Auch nicht mit seiner Faust, die seine Schläfe sehr fest traf. Lautlos sackte der Kerl zusammen und blieb liegen. Gleich wandte er sich an Snapes Angreifer, der seinen Freund zu Boden gebracht hatte und ihn da würgte. Ohne zu Zögern, trat Remus dem fiesen Typ fest auf sein Bein. Der heulte auf und ließ Severus los, der keuchend und hustend wegkroch. Leider zog der Slytherin nun seinen Zauberstab und Remus ahnte, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde, wenn Severus jetzt Magie benutzte. Obwohl er das nicht wollte, warf er sich auf den Mann und prügelte auf ihn ein, bis ihn Snape wegzerrte.  
„Ich glaube … das reicht. Er ist … schon bewusstlos!“, keuchte er und half ihm hoch. Remus lief Blut ins Auge, weil seine Platzwunde von gestern wieder aufgerissen war. Snapes Kiefer sah übel aus. Schockiert und schwer atmend sahen sie sich an.  
„Weg hier …“, befahl Snape und lief los.  
„Komm mit zu mir, Severus, wir sollten uns um unsere Wunden kümmern, ehe wir weitermachen“, sagte Remus leise. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen und Severus lief ganz langsam.  
„Meine Eltern sind heute Morgen abgereist und kommen erst in einigen Tagen zurück“, fügte er an, weil er keine Antwort bekam. 

Severus zögerte wieder. Er bräuchte das beschissene Geld, so schnell es ging. Doch er sollte sich eingestehen, dass es nicht deswegen war, weshalb er nicht mitgehen wollte. Eigentlich ging es eher darum Lupin auf Abstand zu halten. Weil er sich nicht an seine Gegenwart gewöhnen wollte, weil es wieder vorbei sein würde, wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts wären. Andererseits fühlte er sich wirklich elend und wenn er nur annähernd so aussah wie Lupin, dann würden sie viel zu sehr auffallen, wenn sie so durch die Stadt liefen.  
„Von mir aus.“  
Sie nahmen den Bus und saßen fast eine Stunde schweigsam nebeneinander. Severus bereute es ja gesagt zu haben, weil es nichts Gutes bringen würde, sich auf einen Typen wie Lupin einzulassen.   
Remus hatte eher seine Aufregung zu bekämpfen. Was tat er hier? Verlor er den Verstand Snape mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen? Was war, wenn Potter auftauchte? Das war nicht unwahrscheinlich. Ach scheiß auf Potter und Black. Er hatte langsam genug von ihrem Verhalten und letztlich würden sie ihn wohl sowieso nicht besuchen, nachdem er sie so rüde abgewiesen hatte.

Im Haus machte Remus erst mal den Kamin mit Magie an und suchte ein paar Sachen zur Wundversorgung zusammen.   
„Entschuldige bitte, meine Heilmagie ist grauenhaft, deshalb arbeite ich lieber mit Muggelsachen“, sagte er leise und legte alles auf den Tisch. Severus saß auf dem Boden, direkt vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.  
„Wir werden Gus nicht finden und ich muss erneut zu seiner … Frau, was auch immer sie ist. Diesmal wird sie vorbereitet sein und es wird unschön werden“, sagte er leise. Remus hatte ein Glas mit dem Whiskey seines Vaters eingegossen und hielt es Snape hin.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Etwas, um die Schmerzen zu mildern. Mein Vater bringt aus jeder Ecke der Welt solche Sachen mit und dieser hier brennt wie d…“ Severus kippte das Glas in einem Zug in den Mund und verzog keine Miene.  
„ … wie die Hölle. Na ja, vielleicht nicht bei jedem.“ Remus schmunzelte und goss sich selbst ein Glas ein. Um es Snape gleichzutun, trank auch er sein Glas auf ex. Leider brannte es in seinem Magen wie die Hölle. So sehr, dass er keuchte.   
„Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen“, sagte er dunkel. Gehorsam drehte Snape ihm sein Gesicht zu. Die Haut an seinem Kiefer, war aufgerissen. Remus heilte das Gröbste mit seinem Zauberstab. Aber es sah immer noch schlimm aus. In Snapes dunklen Augen spiegelte sich das Kaminfeuer. Sein Blick waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch er schien ihn nicht anzusehen, sondern nachzudenken. So behutsam Remus es vermochte, versorgte er seine Wunde. Vermutlich würde er trotzdem eine kleine Narbe behalten und es tat ihm leid, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte.  
„So gut wie neu“, sagte er verlegen und setzte sich neben Severus. Der Schwarzhaarige griff nach der Whiskeyflasche und goss sich ein weiteres Glas ein. Remus spürte schon jetzt die Wirkung des Alkohols, Snape schien es nichts auszumachen.  
„Die beiden waren vom Stallion und hatten es eindeutig auf mich abgesehen …“, begann Severus zu sprechen. Er kniete sich plötzlich vor ihn, strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und besah sich ganz professionell die kleine Platzwunde. Als er sie säuberte, brannte es ein wenig. Während er die Wunde mit seiner Magie heilte, verspürte Remus ein irres Prickeln, ausgehend von der Wunde, was sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit machte. Er begriff jäh, dass Snape eine mächtige Magie sein eigen nannte. Es war so gut spürbar, dass er erschauerte. Hoffentlich kämpften Potter und Snape nie ernsthaft gegeneinander. Es wäre der Tod seines Freundes James, das war so sicher, wie er gerade vor Euphorie eine Erektion bekam.  
„Nicht so gut wie neu, nur repariert“, sagte Snape leise und nahm sich ein weiteres Glas. Allerdings gab er es an Remus weiter, der es nur trank, weil er sich nicht blamieren wollte.  
„Und was heißt, dass sie vom Stallion sind? Wollen sie dich … töten?“, nahm Remus den Gesprächsfaden auf. Snapes fürsorgliche Nähe hatte ihn ganz stumm und gedankenlos gemacht. Jetzt, wo er neben ihm saß, funktionierte sein Verstand wieder einigermaßen.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Es soll nur eine Warnung für meinen Vater sein. Mein Alter soll tun, was sie wollen.“  
„Das ist grauenhaft!“  
„Das ist die Muggelwelt. Aber sind wir doch mal ehrlich, selbst in unserer Welt passiert so was. Oder wer hat dich so zugerichtet und dir die Narben auf dem Gesicht verpasst?“ Remus errötete, als sich Snapes dunkler Blick eindringlich auf ihn legte.  
„Hm, verstehe … ich würde auch nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Fakt ist, Grausamkeiten gibt es überall und wir sollten uns nichts vormachen, man wird schneller hineingezogen, als man Nein sagen kann. Hätte ich dich vorhin nicht aufgehalten, hättest du den Typen totgeschlagen, Lupin.“  
„Unsinn!“, knurrte er empört, war sich aber keineswegs sicher, ob der Schwarzhaarige nicht doch recht hatte. Er war wie in einem Blutrausch gewesen, so wütend auf alle die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens.  
Severus legte sich plötzlich nach hinten und auch Remus fühlte, wie der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat.   
„Willst du etwas essen?“  
„Nein!“   
Remus legte sich ein wenig ratlos neben ihn. Schon von Haus aus war er niemand, der viel plapperte, doch mit Snape schien es keine gemeinsamen Themen zu geben, die nicht Grausamkeiten und Abscheu enthielten. Aber da irrte er sich, denn Severus sagte plötzlich leise:  
„Du bist also in Lily verliebt?“  
„Ja“, sagte Remus sofort. Lügen würden nichts mehr bringen und es wäre nur peinlich es zu leugnen, dazu war Snape viel zu klug.  
„Wie war es in ihrem Zimmer?“ 

Severus hörte selbst, wie seltsam verwaschen seine Stimme klang. Es lag am Whiskey, aber nicht nur. Es lag am Moment und an der guttuenden Wärme, die von Lupin ausging. Noch nie hatte er mit irgendjemand über Lily gesprochen. Bis jetzt. Ob es klug war ausgerechnet mit Lupin darüber zu sprechen, wurde ihm gerade nicht klar, weil der Alkohol seinen Verstand ein wenig betäubt hatte. Remus brauchte eine Weile, bis er ihm antwortete. In der Zeit hörten beide, wie es draußen heftig zu regnen begann.  
„Ganz nett, wie bei einem Mädchen eben … In ihrem Bett … war eine Vertiefung …“ Severus drehte den Kopf und sah Lupin an, der an die Decke starrte. So ganz begriff er nicht, was ihm der Blonde damit sagen wollte, doch Remus sprach weiter.  
„Ich … habe mir vorgestellt, wie sie darin liegt.“ Er flüsterte nur noch. Die Ergriffenheit von Lupins Worten sprang auf ihn über, weil er endlich verstand, was der andere Junge damit sagen wollte.  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn du sie so sehen würdest?“ Man konnte ihn kaum verstehen, weil der Regen derart heftig gegen die Fenster trommelte, dass es recht laut war. Sie beide stellten sich vor, was sie tun würden.  
„Ich würde mich zu ihr legen … auf sie …“  
„Und dann?“, fragte Severus begierig und hatte die Augen geschlossen, weil er sich sicher war, dass Remus dasselbe dachte wie er.  
„Darüber sollten wir besser nicht sprechen“, sagte Lupin dunkel und räusperte sich schwerfällig. Ein unwilliges Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Nie hatte er sich Lily näher gefühlt als gerade in diesem absurden Dialog mit Remus Lupin, der ebenso in das Mädchen verliebt war. Etwas daran war allerdings eigenartig und nicht zu greifen.  
„Dann zeig es mir eben …“, flüsterte er und öffnete die Augen. Remus hatte auch den Kopf zu ihm gedreht und sah ihn an. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von dunklem Tannengrün, mit ein paar braunen Sprenkeln, wie eine Tanne mit ihren Früchten, den Zapfen. Es war angenehm in sie hinein zu sehen, weil es beruhigend war. Jetzt war sein Blick glasig und verwirrt.  
Er bekam keine Antwort, nicht in Form von Worten. Lupin richtete sich aber auf, stützte sich auf seinen Unterarm und begann ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei hätte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck beim besten Willen nicht deuten können. Sah er Neugier? Verwirrung oder nur die Vorfreude bei der Aussicht ihn zu demütigen? Nein, so war Remus nicht. Wie paralysiert sah er ihm dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd Knopf für Knopf öffnete. Obwohl es draußen kalt war, hatte er nichts drunter, weil seine Mutter seine T-Shirts nicht gewaschen hatte. So berührten Remus‘ Finger seine nackte Haut und ließen ihn erschauern. Meistens hatte Lupin den Blick gesenkt, als schämte er sich dafür, was er gerade tat. Aber wenn er ihn ansah, musste Severus die Luft anhalten, so sehr flammte etwas in ihm auf, was er nicht kannte. Nach diesem Tag wüsste er, was er verspürte. Verlangen. Heftiges, triebhaftes Begehren, den anderen Jungen zu spüren.  
„Reicht das?“, fragte Remus leise und mit rotem Gesicht. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Noch nie hat er sich so gewollt gefühlt, nie war jemand so aufmerksam und zärtlich zu ihm gewesen. Dass es Lupin war, ein Kerl, den er eigentlich hassen müsste, machte es nicht einfacher. Aber der Whiskey sorgte dafür, dass er darüber nicht nachdenken wollte.  
„Würdest du sie küssen?“, brachte er kratzig hervor, als Remus ihn ein wenig unglücklich ansah. 

Er würde Lily nicht nur küssen wollen, dachte er beunruhigt. Inzwischen hatte er eine unangenehme Erektion und das ängstigte ihn, denn er berührte nicht nur einen Jungen, sondern SEVERUS SNAPE!  
„Ja …“, hauchte er und legte seine Lippen auf Snapes bleiche Brust. Sofort explodierten seine viel zu empfindlichen Sinne. Er roch und schmeckte ihn, er fühlte ihn und hörte, wie Snape scharf die Luft einzog. Wie in Trance zog er sich seinen eigenen Pullover und sein Shirt über den Kopf und begann sofort seinen Mund wieder überall auf Severus‘ warme Haut zu drücken. Seinen warmen, dünnen Körper an seinem zu spüren, machte ihn ganz schwindlig. Im Nachhinein würde auch Remus dem Whiskey die Schuld geben, doch selbst in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass es nicht so war. Er war so begierig auf Severus, dass sein Verlangen ihn unkontrolliert überspülte. Snape hatte sogar seine Hände in seine Haare geschoben. Der andere Junge wollte es also auch, dachte er nur total unreflektiert und küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust und seinen Bauch, der unter seinem Mund leicht bebte. Seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf Severus‘ Penis, was der mit einem Aufkeuchen und einem Zusammenzucken kommentierte. Hätte er nicht seine Härte gespürt, hätte er in diesem Moment aufgehört. Aber sein Glied war ebenso angeschwollen, wie seins. Remus begriff in diesem Moment einfach nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er verlor sich nur in der Wahrnehmung seiner Sinne. Severus‘ schmächtigen Körper unter sich zu begraben, fühlte sich berauschend an. Seine Haut zu küssen und zu berühren, erregte ihn ungemein. Inzwischen lag er zwischen seinen Beinen und schob nun begehrlich seine Hände unter den lockeren Bund seiner Hose, um sein Hinterteil zu umfassen. Zwischen ihre Körper hätte kein Blatt Papier gepasste.

Und es lag auch an Severus, der sich dem anderen Jungen so begierig entgegen drückte. Remus‘ Küsse, seine Zähne an seinem Hals, seine Hände die ihn so an sich drückten, ließen ihn beinah den Verstand verlieren. Nie hatte Severus diese Hitze der sexuellen Erregung so deutlich gespürt. Er hatte Angst in diesem Feuer zu verbrennen und umarmte Lupin doch unnachgiebig, um alles von ihm zu spüren. Um den fremden, harten Schwanz an seinem zu spüren, seinen Mund an seiner Haut, sein dunkles Stöhnen zu hören und sich im Verlangen des anderen Jungen zu verlieren. In Severus‘ Ohren vermischten sich die Geräusche des Regens, mit seinem unartikuliertem Keuchen und Remus‘ dunklem Stöhnen. Es war wie ein verrückter Rausch, der ihn mal ausnahmsweise nicht in die Tiefe zog, sondern ihn vollkommen unerwartet nach oben schleudert. Das immer tiefer werdende Stöhnen von Lupin, der schwer auf ihm lag und sich nur wenig bewegte, ließ ihn dann endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren. In süßen Zuckungen ergoss er sich, dabei nahm er nur nebenher wahr, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte und Remus seinen Mund so fest gegen seinen Hals presste, dass es ein wenig weh tat. Severus fühlte den anderen Jungen erbeben, spürte wie heiß Remus‘ Haut sich anfühlte und fragte sich erschöpft, ob das normal war. Sein Sperma fühlte sich unangenehm feuchtwarm in seiner Hose an und beinah hätte er darüber gelacht, weil es so komisch war.   
Remus atmete noch schwer und blieb auf ihm liegen. Vermutlich, weil er sich ebenso schämte, wie er selbst.  
Als es laut an der Tür klopfte, zuckten beide ziemlich zusammen.

„Mr und Mrs Lupin! Ich will zu Remus!“, hörten sie Sirius Black. Remus sah ihn schockiert aus großen Augen an. Für Sekunden fiel Severus in seinen Blick und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als das Remus ihn jetzt küssen würde. Auf den Mund, ohne die Gier ihrer Lust, einfach, weil er ihn mochte. Aber Remus richtete sich auf.  
„Moony? Bist du da? Ich bin es, Sirius, allein!“ Lupin sah derart verstört aus, dass ihm der Junge fast leid tat. Dann legte Remus allerdings den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und legte sich wieder auf ihn. Von den Fenstern aus, war ihre Position nicht einsehbar, selbst wenn Black so dreist wäre, zu spionieren.  
„Ach komm schon, man! Ich bin ohne James hier und will mit dir reden. Es geht um Snape!“

Severus‘ dunkle Augen sahen ihn an und darin erkannte er sich selbst. Was hatten sie getan? Es hatte sich unglaublich gut und gleichzeitig beschämend angefühlt. Sie waren doch beide in ein und dasselbe Mädchen verliebt und fielen derart kopflos übereinander her. Schlimmer, Remus dachte immer noch daran, dass er Snape am liebsten weiterküssen wollte. Und auch Severus sah weniger abweisend aus wie sonst. Seine Wangen hatten sich sogar ein wenig gerötet. Überall an seinem Hals und seiner Brust waren rote Stellen, an die er seinen Mund gepresst hatte. Oh Gott, sie hatten vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren.  
„Ach scheiße, Lupin! Falls du da bist und mir nicht aufmachen willst, was ich verstehen kann, dann hör wenigstens zu! Potter will sich Snape noch immer holen und ich bin dabei. Peter kann nicht und Lily weiß von nichts. Sie ist wirklich ziemlich hart zu unserem armen Jim. Der bestimmt nachts in sein Kissen heult … huuuuuuhhhh …“ Sirius lachte dämlich und Remus sah weiterhin still Snape an. Noch immer lag er auf ihm, hatte seine Hand in seinen Haaren und streichelte ein wenig beiläufig darüber.  
„Was ich sagen will, lass uns nicht im Stich. Wir brauchen dich doch. Außerdem hat Snape eine Abreibung verdient. Ich bin sicher, er benutzt skrupellos die Dunklen Künste und wir alle wissen doch was dann passiert.“ Snapes Blick verdunkelte sich während Blacks Worte immer mehr. Die zärtliche Atmosphäre verflüchtigte sich wie ein sanfter Frühlingswind.  
„Melde dich einfach bei mir und erinnere dich an unsere Freundschaft, Remus!“, Black klang nun bekümmert und ein wenig resigniert. Dann ging er.  
Severus bewegte sich plötzlich und knurrte:  
„Runter von mir, Lupin!“ Mit diesen Worten beförderte er ihn von sich runter.  
„Severus, ich …“  
„Ich muss jetzt nach Gus suchen und das restliche Geld einsammeln.“  
„Gut, ich komme mit … aber lass uns vorher wenigstens was essen und uns … säubern und umziehen“, sagte Remus mit roten Wangen und bekam immerhin ein gönnerhaftes Nicken.


	6. Chapter 6

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Remus, als sie schon die zweite Brücke abgesucht hatten, ohne Gus zu finden.   
„Zur Hammersmith“, sagte Snape knapp. Seit Black vor seinem Haus rumgebrüllt hatte, war der Schwarzhaarige total schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Remus tat es leid, dass aus diesem schönen, wenn auch fragwürdigen Moment so eine eisige Distanz geworden war. Hammersmith war die letzte Brücke, an der sie Gus suchen könnten. War er da nicht, waren er im Stallion oder sonst wo.  
„Hör zu, Severus, ich habe dir gesagt, sie werden dir nachkommen …“, begann Remus.  
„Halt die Klappe. Das weiß ich doch längst und ich rechne damit. Keine Angst, ich kann mich schon verteidigen.“  
„Genau das ist das Problem. Willst du dich vor dem Ministerium verantworten müssen?“  
„Das ist dir doch egal, du hast nur Angst, dass es Black und Potter tun müssen. Ach nein, warte, vielleicht hast du Angst, dass ich deinen Freunden einen Fluch an den Hals hetze, denn jetzt hast du ja den Beweis, dass ich das kann!“ Snape war stehen geblieben und sah ihn so tödlich an, dass sich ihm der Magen ein wenig zusammenzog. Das Sandwich, was sie eben noch gegessen hatten, fühlte sich wie ein Sack Zement an. Weil er wusste, dass Snape dazu in der Lage war und auch noch gewissenlos und wütend genug war, um es durchzuziehen. Remus wusste, dass jeder Mensch Grenzen hatte. Insgeheim hatte er Severus Snape immer bewundert. Ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass Snape wenigstens theoretische Kenntnisse über die Dunklen Künste haben musste. Dass sein Wissen aber sogar praktischer Natur war und der Junge trotz all der Ärgernisse die Disziplin aufbrachte Potter gegenüber niemals Schwarze Magie einzusetzen, war beeindruckend und ehrenhaft.  
„Das bist du nicht, Severus. Du bist kein … Mörder und kein Psychopath, der sich einen Dreck um andere kümmert“, sagte er belegt. Snapes dunkle Augen verengten sich.  
„Was weißt du denn schon von mir, Lupin? Nichts. Oder glaubst du, weil du mich einmal dabei erlebt hast, wie ich die Kontrolle verliere, weißt du, wie ich ticke? Du weißt gar nichts von mir und das ist auch besser so. Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, dann verpiss dich! Das meine ich immer noch ernst, denn du bist viel zu weich für diese Welt.“ Remus schluckte bekümmert.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht weiß ich nichts von dir und bewerte alles, was ich sehe und wahrnehme total falsch. Aber eins weiß ich, du möchtest ebenso gemocht werden, wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. Vielleicht nur von Lily, das ist in Ordnung. Falls aber nicht, würde ich dir gern sagen, dass es nicht so übel ist mit dir zusammen zu sein und … man kann dich mögen, auch wenn du alles tust, damit es nicht so ist.“ Severus blinzelte. Seine Augen waren ganz schwarz und glitzerten unheilvoll. Jäh wandte er sich ab und lief los. Remus folgte ihm seufzend.   
Unter der Hammersmith Brücke fanden sie einen toten Mann. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, begann Snape ihn zu durchsuchen. Schnell fand er eine Dauerkarte für den Bus. Es war in der Tat Gus McNeal und er war schon seit Tagen tot, so wie er stank.  
„Scheiße …“, murmelte Remus unwillkürlich berührt. Snape durchsuchte die Leiche unbeeindruckt weiter und fischte an die zwanzig Pfund aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Was … tust du denn da?“  
„Wenn er Geld dabei hat, will ich es …“  
„Severus!“, sagte Remus vorwurfsvoll.  
„Er braucht es nicht mehr und es hält mich nicht auf, wenn du meinen Vornamen benutzt, denn das tust du sonst auch nie. Glaubst du wirklich, du hast Macht über mich, weil du zärtlich zu mir warst! Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Lupin. Das sind alles nur leere Versprechungen, wie ich sie schon hundert Mal gehört habe. Letzten Endes weiß man nur, was wahr ist, wenn man stirbt. Und das tue ich ja bald, wenn Potter und Black mich finden. Aber sieh es mal so, dann weiß ich ziemlich bald, was deine Versprechungen wert sind …“  
„Welche Versprechungen?“, flüsterte Remus, der gekränkt war, Snape aber gleichzeitig verstand. Der Slytherin wollte ihn losbekommen, weil er es abstoßend fand, was er tat aber auch, weil er ihn nicht noch weiter mit reinziehen wollte. Das musste man Snape zugutehalten. Falls sie so auf Potter und Black trafen, gab es sowieso Erklärungsbedarf. All das wollte Severus vermeiden, wenn auch mit ziemlich miesen Mitteln.  
„Die Versprechungen, die du mir vorhin mit deinem Körper, deinen Lippen und deinen Augen gegeben hast. Verschwinde jetzt, ich muss zu Meridith!“  
„Wer ist das? Hat sie keinen Nachnamen?“, fragte Remus betrübt. Es fing wieder an zu regnen. Es war Schneeregen, grau, nass und schwer, wie seine Seele, weil ihn Severus so scharf ablehnte.  
„Sie ist eine Hure. Geh besser nach Hause, Lupin. Hunde dürfen da sowieso nicht mit rein!“ Jetzt erst recht, dachte er bitter und lief einfach neben Snape her, auch wenn der ihn finster ansah. Immerhin schwieg er.

Hatte Remus geglaubt schon jede finstere Ecke von Cokeworth gesehen zu haben, kam er nun in eine weitere üble Gegend. Sie liefen durch eine Mischung aus Industriegebiet, in dem mehr verfallene Fabrikhallen als benutzte waren, dazwischen standen immer mal wieder heruntergekommene, einzelne Häuser. Die meisten davon waren bewohnt. Hunde verbellten sie, dreckige Kinder, die draußen herumlungerten, warfen ihnen Beleidigungen nach. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge im Grundschulalter bettelten sie um Geld an.   
„Gib ihnen nichts!“, herrschte Snape ihn böse an, als wirklich sein restliches Geld herausholen wollte.  
„Wir bekommen sie sonst nicht los und um die nächste Ecke warten die älteren Geschwister und klauen uns noch den Rest“, erklärte er finster und schubste den kleinen Jungen so fest weg, dass er auf sein Hinterteil fiel und wie am Spieß losbrüllte.  
Ab und zu kamen sie an einem Imbisswagen vorbei. Es stank nach alten, zig mal benutztem Fett. Plötzlich wurde Snape langsamer und blieb dann stehen. Sie waren am Rand des alten Industriegeländes. Hier gab es wieder mehr Wohnhäuser als alte Hallen.  
„Warte hier. Um die nächste Ecke ist das Stallion. Meri wohnt gleich in der Parallelstraße. Ich will sehen, ob nicht schräge Gestalten vorm Pub rumstehen.“ Es war schon länger dämmrig und Remus dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn er Severus hätte davon überzeugen können, bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie hätten sich etwas Netteres als Sandwiches zu essen machen können, hätten reden können und sich vielleicht wieder geküsste. Als ihm jetzt, wo der die Wirkung des Whiskeys definitiv nachgelassen hatte, klar wurde, was geschehen war, als er alles Revue passieren ließ, wurde ihm heiß. Sein Penis begann sich schon wieder zu versteifen, als er sich erinnerte, wie es war den anderen Jungen zu küssen und auf ihm zu liegen. Befremdlich und berauschend.  
„Hörst du mir zu, Lupin?!“, zischte Snape ihn düster an.  
„ … Was?“ 

Severus musterte Lupin. Seit das zwischen ihnen geschehen war, wirkte der Blonde gedanklich abwesend. Er fand aber nicht raus, ob es an Blacks ungünstigem Erscheinen lag, oder an dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Wie ausgehungerte Wölfe hatten sie sich gegeneinander gedrückt und sich eine Befriedigung verschafft, die unpassend war, zumal sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Nicht mal er hatte das vorhersehen können, dabei war er es gewesen, der es provoziert hatte. Weil er Remus demütigen wollte. Nicht eine Sekunde war er davon ausgegangen, dass sein Mitschüler seiner Aufforderung wirklich nachkommen würde. Und dann hatte er so schnell den Fokus verloren, dass es ihn zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Lupin hatte ihn in seinem Verlangen mitgerissen und es hatte sich herrlich angefühlt so leidenschaftlich gewollt zu werden. So gut, dass es ihm egal war, dass er sich seine Hose beschmutzte. So gut, dass er danach nicht kopflos wegrannte. So gut, dass er es wieder tun würde und das war daran das Merkwürdige. Die angenehm grünen Augen wichen seinem Blick aus. Remus wirkte derart verlegen, wie er nur sich selbst wiedererkannte, wenn er mit Lily zu tun hatte (was schon ewig nicht mehr vorgekommen war).   
Noch viel verwirrender war sein Bedürfnis freundlich zu Remus zu sein, obwohl der das weder mit seiner hündischen Verfolgung, noch mit seinen Grübchen oder seinem verschmitzten Lächeln verdient hatte. Zwar war er meist nicht aktiv bei Potters lästigen Attacken dabei, er schaffte es aber aus rätselhaften Gründen auch nie sie zu unterbinden. Was im weitesten Sinne nicht gerade für Lupins Überzeugungskraft sprach.  
„Wir müssen um den Block laufen. Vor dem Pub stehen mindestens fünf Männer, denen ich heute nicht begegnen will. Also los!“ Er zog Lupin mit sich. Als sie endlich an Meridiths Tür klopften, die rot gestrichen war, deren Farbe aber schon überall abblätterte, war es dunkel. Außer der Hure standen noch drei Namen auf der Liste. Falls sein Vater glaubte, dass er heute von allen das Geld bekam, könnte er lange warten. Schon bei Gus hatten sie nur einen winzigen Teil ergattert und Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie an den Rest kommen sollten.  
Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Mutter, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig ruhiger als sonst. Weil Lupin bei ihm war und das ärgerte ihn im selben Maße, wie es ihm gefiel.

Als Meridith auf Snapes hartes Klopfen hin öffnete, erstarrte Remus. Irgendwie hatte er eine alte, versoffene Prostituierte mit schlaffer Haut und schlechten Zähnen erwartet. Meridith war das ganze Gegenteil. Sie war jung, schlank und gut gebaut, hatte lange braune Haare, eine süße Stupsnase, dichte, falsche Wimpern und strahlend blaue Augen. Ihre Lippen waren in grellem Korallrot geschminkt, was zur Farbe ihres Seidenmorgenrocks passte.  
„Severus …“, sagte sie erfreut und lächelte bezaubernd mit blendend weißen, sehr perfekten Zähnen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen verspürte Remus heftige Eifersucht.   
„Und ein Freund? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du Freunde hast … kommt doch rein, Jungs.“  
Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen sah Remus sich um. Die Wohnung war winzig, aber sauber. Sie war ein bisschen kitschig und sehr mädchenmäßig eingerichtet, doch durchaus wohnlich.  
„Hallo Meri“, sagte Snape brav und klang seltsam verlegen.  
„Setzt euch doch. Möchtet ihr einen Kakao? Noch habe ich Zeit. Meine Schicht fängt erst in einer Stunde an.“ Snape nickte und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Meri begann Milch aufzukochen.  
„Ich nehme an, dein Vater schickt dich wegen der 167 oder waren es 267 Pfund?“  
„Ja, wegen der 167 Pfund. Tut mir leid, aber du kennst ihn …“ Sie seufzte leise und füllte Kakaopulver in Tassen.  
„Ja, ich kenne ihn.“ Nebenher öffnete sie eine Teedose und stellte sie Snape hin.  
„Nimm dir, was ich ihm schulde“, sagte sie und goss die Milch in zwei Tassen. Das war beinah zu einfach, dachte Remus und bekam eine Tasse hingestellt. Sein Freund nahm sich das Geld und stellte die Dose wieder weg.  
„Schade, dass du nur in den Ferien da bist. Wie läuft es denn so auf dem Internat?“, fragte sie redselig und Remus begriff, dass sie Snape nicht nur mochte, sondern ihn wohl auch schon länger kannte.  
„Ganz gut. Es sind ja nur noch wenige Monate, dann bin ich fertig.“  
„Und dann, was machst du danach Severus?“, fragte sie und zupfte an seinen Haaren herum. Remus nippte am Kakao und beobachtete die beiden. Severus fühlte sich unwohl. Ihm wurde es aber nicht klar, ob es an seiner Anwesenheit lag und ob er was mit Meri hatte, oder ob er ihre Anzüglichkeit grundsätzlich abblockte. Dabei war sie wunderschön.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Mal sehen, vielleicht arbeite ich irgendwo im Ausland.“  
„Ach was, dann sehe ich dich doch gar nicht mehr. Du weißt, dass du ein Mal gratis bekommst.“ Snape räusperte sich und bekam einen roten Kopf. Meri wandte sich Remus zu und grinste.  
„Er ist immer so niedlich schüchtern. Aber sein Vater ist so ein Ekel. Ich habe ihn schon mehr als einmal aus seinen Fängen befreit. Aber der kleine Scheißer hier hat mich dafür noch beschimpft. Allerdings war er da erst 14 oder so. Das eine Mal Sex gratis war sein einziges Geschenk zu seinem 15. Geburtstag von mir. Stell dir vor, er hat nichts anderes bekommen!“  
„Kannst du damit aufhören, Meri“, bat sie Snape mit so düsterte Stimme, dass Remus eine Schaudern über den Körper lief. Snape musste klar gewesen sein, dass die Hure zwar total nett aber auch ein Plappermaul war, die genau solche Sachen ausplaudern würde. Trotzdem hatte er ihn hierher mitgenommen. Warum? Damit er begriff, dass er in Snapes furchtbarer Welt weder einen Platz hatte, noch das Recht hatte sich hier aufzuhalten?  
„Ach komm schon, ihr beide seid so süß verlegen. Lasst mir meinen Spaß mit euch beiden Hübschen. Ich habe sonst immer nur alte, widerliche Säcke. Apropos: wie sieht es mit deinem Freund aus? Blondie hat so schön rote Ohren. Ich fühle mich heute so großzügig. Also wie wäre es?“ Erschrocken sah Remus zu Snape, der ihn erst komisch ansah, dann grinste.  
„Ja, warum nicht. Remus hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Er nervt mich schon den ganzen Tag mit irgend so einem Mädchen, in das er verliebt ist. Dass er aber niemals bekommen wird …“  
„Was? Bist du bescheuert, Snape!“, entfuhr es ihm scharf. Meridith kicherte. Sie nahm sie überhaupt nicht ernst, keinen von beiden.  
„Ich wette, du bist noch Jungfrau, Remus. Na komm, ich zeige dir mal meinen Arbeitsplatz!“ Sie war aufgestanden, hatte entschlossen nach seiner Hand gegriffen und zog ihn nach oben. Remus der weder unhöflich sein wollte, noch Gewalt gegen eine Frau anwenden wollte, stand gehorsam auf. Snape grinste so breit und sichtlich amüsiert, dass er ganz anders aussah, als sonst, wenn höchstens mal ein zynisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.   
„Snape, das kannst du nicht …“  
„Gratis, Lupin! Los, sei kein Feigling!“, rief er ihm erheitert nach. Er knurrte entrüstet. Snape wollte ihn vorführen, ihn demütigen und ihn loswerden. Dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Ratlos, was er tun sollte, ließ er sich von Meri in ihr Zimmer ziehen. Das Bett war riesig, mit roter Bettwäsche überzogen und es roch süßlich nach Parfüm. Sie lachte leise, als er wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum stehen blieb. Ganz sicher wollte er keinen Sex mit einer Hure. Wie nett und hübsch sie auch war, ob es gratis war oder er Severus Snape damit belustigen würde – nein! Aber Nein zu sagen, war nicht einfach. Es war Remus schon immer sehr schwer gefallen, weil er es gern allen recht machen wollte und weil es einfacher war, wenn niemand auf ihn böse war. Sein Werwolf-Wesen hatte ihn gelehrt, dass sein Leben so schon kompliziert, schmerzhaft und einsam sein konnte. Warum es sich schwerer machen?  
„Meridith, ich … weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wegen Severus. Er passt auf, dass niemand kommt“, sagte sie und wickelte ihm den Schal vom Hals.  
„Niemand? Wer … wer sollte denn kommen?“  
„Na Ewan, mein Zuhälter, Schätzchen. Komm, hilf mir mal ein wenig …“ Meri fummelte an seinem Hosenbund herum und hatte schon seinen Gürtel offen. So flink, wie sie den Knopf seiner Hose aufhatte und den Reißverschluss nach unten gezogen hatte, konnte er gar nicht reagieren. Wie zum Teufel kam er aus der Nummer raus, ohne sie zu verletzen?

Severus wartete und sah in Gedanken vor sich, was Meri mit Lupin machen würde. Es amüsierte ihn immer noch, denn Lupin würde sich vermutlich vor Scham am liebsten in Luft auflösen. Wie ein wirklich dummer Hund lief er ihm nach, weil er dachte, damit etwas ändern zu können. Remus wollte etwas gut machen, begriff aber einfach nicht, dass es nicht in seiner Macht lag. Er war stur und uneinsichtig und brachte sie beide nur unnötig in Gefahr. Als er glaubte, dass nun seine Hose zu Boden gerutscht sein musste, stand er auf, um Remus zu erlösen.  
„Zieh dich an, Lupin, wir müssen los! Sorry, Meri, ein anderes Mal vielleicht.“ Mit diesen Worten platzte er in den Raum. Meri nahm mit einer Schmolllippe seine Hand aus Lupins Unterhose und Remus zog sich mit rotem Gesicht die Hose hoch.  
„Ach, Severus. Warum bist du denn immer so unerbittlich?“, maulte sie.  
„Du weißt, mein Alter wartet nicht gern und wir müssen noch ein paar Leute abklappern.“  
„Na gut. Wir sehen uns, ja?!“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Meri und verließen erst das Haus, als Remus sich versichert hatte, dass die Straße sicher war. Inzwischen war es ganz dunkel und sie gingen den Weg um den Block zurück, anstatt am Stallion vorbei.  
„Warum zum Teufel schläfst du nicht mit ihr?“, brach es endlich aus Remus heraus.  
„Warum sollte ich? Ich liebe sie doch gar nicht“, erwiderte Snape trocken. Seine Hände waren tief in den Taschen und seine Mütze war weit über die Ohren und in die Stirn gezogen. Es war kalt geworden. Aus dem Schneeregen waren dicke Flocken geworden, die noch nicht liegen blieben.  
„Würdest … du mit Lily schlafen?“, fragte Remus leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie liefen.  
„Was soll das werden, Lupin? Hast du das Bedürfnis über so was zu sprechen? Tue das, aber nicht mit mir. Sonst wird es wieder kompliziert …“ Remus schwieg und versuchte zu verstehen, was da zwischen Snape und ihm geschah. Hätte der Slytherin ihn gerade nicht bei Meri gerettet, wäre er unhöflich zu einem Mädchen geworden. Obwohl er die Hure mochte, wollte er sich auf keinen Fall weiter von ihr berühren lassen. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, dass ihm ganz schlecht war. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Er war doch in Lily verliebt, einem Mädchen!  
Ohne, dass er recht wusste, wo sie waren, klingelte Snape plötzlich an einer Haustür. Eine alte Dame mit riesiger Brille öffnete die Tür. Wachsam sah sie die beiden Jungs an. Erst da sah Remus die Schrotflinte in der Hand.  
„Ja? Was wollte ihr?“, fragte sie unwirsch und fixierte Snape mit eisigem Blick.  
„Kenne ich dich?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wir wollten zu Phil.“  
„Was wollte ihr von meinem Bruder?“, fragte sie bedrohlich. Die Schrotflinte in ihrer Hand hob sich ein wenig an.  
„Nur mit ihm sprechen. Mein … Vater schickt mich.“  
„Dein Vater? Wer ist dein Vater?“ Es war eigentlich kaum zu glauben, doch die Stimme der Alten wurde noch eisiger. Kekse und Milch bekamen sie bei der sicher nicht angeboten.   
„Tobias Snape“, sagte Severus und griff im selben Moment schnell nach der Schrotflinte, um sie der alten Frau aus der Hand zu reißen, ehe sie damit auf sie schießen konnte.   
„Ich wusste es! Du schon wieder!“, keifte sie ganz aufgeregt. Snape drängte die Frau uns Haus und Remus folgte ihm unbehaglich.  
„Sie sollten sich wirklich mal eine neue Brille verschreiben lassen, Madam Delaney“, sagte Snape höflich.  
„Phil, Phil, Phil!“, brüllte sie dann schrill ins Haus. Remus folgte Snapes Blick, der zur Treppe ging. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ein bäriges Trappeln war zu hören. Ein Fettwanst ohne Gleichen walkte die Treppe herunter und erstarrte, als er die Schrottflinte auf sich gerichtet sah.  
„Lizzi, was ist denn los?“ fragte der Dicke total einfältig.  
„Warst du wieder im Serpentine saufen?“  
„Kann schon sein …“, sagte der Dicke weinerlich.  
„Und hast du wieder anschreiben lassen?“ Verlegen kratzte der Fettwanst mit den Füßen am Boden herum.  
„Könnte auch so sein …“  
„Da haben wir die Scheiße. Snape will das Geld von dir! Hast du Geld?“, keifte die Alte. Remus sah von einem zum anderen und hatte keine Ahnung, auf was das hier hinaus lief. Auf jeden Fall war Snapes Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht langweilig, so viel war mal klar.   
„N … n … nein!“, stotterte der Dicke erbärmlich.  
„Es sind nur 56 Pfund …“, sagte Severus derart ruhig, dass Remus ihm fast vertraute, dass sie hier das Geld bekommen würden.  
„56 Pfund, die ich sicher nicht für deine Sauferei ausgebe, Phil. Von mir bekommt ihr keinen Pence!“, zischte die Alte und spuckte Remus vor die Füße.  
„Aber Lizzi …“, jammerte der Mann und riss bestürzt die Augen auf. Plötzlich rollte der Dicke los. Remus war so unvorbereitet, dass ihn der Schädel des Kolosses, der sich in seinen Magen bohrte, von den Füßen riss. Er ging zu Boden und bekam für kritische Sekunden keine Luft. Die Alte kreischte schrill, der Fette warf sich auf ihn und Remus schaffte es nur dank Severus‘ Verlangsamungzauber den zwei Tonnen zu entkommen. Er rappelte sich hoch und übergab sich im nächsten Moment. Ein dumpfer Schlag erklang und Fetti plumpste zu Boden, direkt in seine Kotze, die nach allen Seiten spritzte. Snape hatte dem Mann den Gewehrkolben über den Schädel gezogen. Wie ein gestrandetes Walross lag er bewegungslos da.  
„Und jetzt das Geld oder du liegst daneben, Lizzi …“, zischte Snape giftig und richtete die Flinte auf die Alte. Die war sehr bleich und trippelte in Richtung Küche. Aus einer Dose auf der Mehl stand, holte sie das Geld raus. Remus riss es ihr aus der Hand und ging an Snape vorbei nach draußen. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.   
Severus folgte langsam und rückwärts. An der Tür entfernte er die Patronen aus der Flinte und warf beides ins Haus. Die Alte warf ihnen Flüche nach, doch da liefen sie längst weiter.

„Geht’s?“, fragte Snape irgendwann. Besorgt klang er nicht gerade, aber auch nicht desinteressiert.  
„Ja.“  
„Los, lass uns zu dir gehen“, forderte Snape auf seine typisch unverschämte Art.  
„Aber … wir sind noch nicht mit der Liste durch. Dein Alter wird nicht erfreut sein.“  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wenn ich aber gar nicht erst nach Hause komme, kann er mich nicht fertig machen.“ Unruhe stieg in Remus hoch. Hieß das, Severus würde bei ihm schlafen wollen? Er traute sich nicht, es auszusprechen und war sich auch gar nicht sicher, wie er das finden würde. Mit dem Bus fuhren sie zurück. Diesmal erzählte Severus ihm aber recht freimütig über seine seltsamen Begegnungen mit all den Leuten, die nie bezahlten. Remus war froh, dass der andere Junge sprach. Ihm war immer noch unwohl und die Aussicht wieder mit Severus auf diese Art zusammen zu sein, machte ihn ganz kribblig. Ihre Beine berührten sich und für ein paar warme Momente, verlor sich Remus in dieser Nähe, die ihn ganz schläfrig machte.


	7. Chapter 7

Weil er nur Spaghetti kochen konnte, gab es die. Mit Tomatensauce, Parmesan (den Severus nicht anrührte) und Rotwein.   
„Auf das Stallion!“, sagte Severus, so gut gelaunt, wie er ihn bisher nicht erlebt hatte. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten und seine Mundwinkel waren deutlich nach oben gezogen.  
„Aufs Stallion? Wieso denn das?“   
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war Lupin nicht gerade der Schnellste beim Denken. „Italienisches Essen, ein beschissener Italiener, der den Pub besitzt – La Familia! Prost!“ Remus grinste und sie stießen ihre Gläser sanft aneinander.   
„Was passiert, wenn sie deinen Vater in die Knie zwingen?“, fragte der Blonde während des Essens.  
„Na und? Dann muss er entweder schließen oder für die Mafia arbeiten. Ich sag dir, was er tut. Er wird Mafiosi.“ Severus war sich keineswegs sicher, er wollte Remus nur erheitern. Der sah ihn aber eher betrübt an.  
„Können sie sich nicht irgendwie einigen?“  
„In welcher schönen Welt lebst du eigentlich?“, fragte er überdrüssig. Remus errötete und aß schweigend weiter.  
„Willst du hier schlafen?“, fragte ihn Lupin beiläufig, als er den Tisch abräumte.   
„Wenn du mich lässt?“ Er sah ihm nach. Es war frech von ihm so etwas von Remus zu verlangen. Andererseits hatte der Idiot sich aufgedrängt, eingemischt und wollte all das. Seine Mutter würde sich bestimmt sorgen. Allerdings kam es auch nicht so selten vor, dass er nicht nach Hause kam. Manchmal schlief er draußen, auf Bänken oder am Ufer des Flusses. Einmal war er sogar betrunken, weil er mit seinem Leben überhaupt nicht mehr klar kam, zu Meri gelaufen, hatte ihr vor die Tür gekotzt und sie hatte ihn trotzdem auf ihrem Sofa schlafen lassen.  
„Ja, natürlich kannst du hier bleiben.“ Remus kam zurück und trug einen ganz neuen Ausdruck von Selbstbewusstsein auf dem Gesicht. Die tannengrünen Augen musterten ihn nun nachdenklich. Eigentlich war Remus recht durchschaubar, nur bei einer Sache verstand er den Blonden nicht. Mochte er ihn? So, wie er Lily mochte? Was sie zusammen getan hatte, lag eigentlich nur an den Umständen, die Schläge und Alkohol enthielten, oder? Ein bisschen nervös stand er auf und begann das Bücherregal von Mr Lupin in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es waren ein paar interessante Schätzchen dabei. So spannende Schriften, dass sich Severus in einer davon festlas. Remus unterbrach ihn nicht. Er saß auf dem Sofa und beobachtete ihn nur.

„Ich werde mit James reden“, sagte Remus schließlich leise. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Farbe bekannte. Aber Snape gab nur ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich.  
„Was soll das bringen? Glaubst du, er hört auf dich, wenn er schon nicht auf Lily hört?“ Das war ein guter Punkt, er musste es doch aber wenigstens versuchen.  
„Du verschwendest nur deine Zeit, Remus. Willst du meinen Rat, was du mit deiner Zeit stattdessen anfangen könntest? Beschäftige dich mit den Dunklen Künsten! Nicht, weil sie dich mächtiger oder wehrhafter machen, sondern weil du sie nur so besser bekämpfen kannst. Nur was man versteht, kann man abwenden. Da stimmst du mir doch zu, hm?“  
Snape hatte sich lässig mit dem Rücken an das Bücherregal gelehnt und sah ihn quer über den Raum hinweg dunkel und ein wenig provokant an.  
„Ist das deine Ausrede? Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Dunklen Künste benutzt hast, ganz praktisch.“ Er bekam lange keine Antwort, nur einen Blick, der eine tödliche Tendenz hatte.  
„Ich habe dich nie für dumm gehalten, Lupin, nur für einen rückratlosen Schleimer, der es gern allen recht machen würde. Aber ich habe mich wohl ein wenig geirrt …“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Remus stand auf, weil er das als einen Angriff empfand. Zwar hatte er heute genug vom Prügeln, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass Snape ihn in seinem eigenen Haus beleidigte. Als er näher zu ihm ging, begann sein Herz wie wild zu pochen. Nicht eine Sekunde wich Severus seinem Blick aus. Beinah störrisch sah er ihm entgegen und nach diesem Horrortag verstand er sein Verhalten viel besser. Ziemlich ruppig nahm er ihm das Buch aus der Hand und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz zurück.  
In seinem Magen flatterte es hektisch und Remus wusste genau, dass es weder am Essen, an den Schlägen oder an seiner Furcht lag. Es lag an Severus, der ihn schweigend und abwartend ansah, so lange, bis sich ihre Blicke wieder begegneten.  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass du doch erstaunlich mehr Profil hast, als ich erwartet hätte. Und ehe du das wieder falsch verstehst, Lupin, das war ein Kompliment.“ Snape stand so dicht neben ihm, dass er ihn küssen könnte. So einfach war es aber leider nicht. Die Hemmungen, die der Whiskey seines Vaters weggebrannt hatte, waren wieder da. Sie zu überwinden schien unmöglich. Dabei war der andere Junge nicht mal abweisend.  
„Danke“, sagte er matt und dann fiel ihm ein albernes Spiel ein, was sie früher immer gespielt hatten. Als James noch nicht mit Lily zusammen war, saßen sie oft zu viert zusammen und haben über Mädchen geredet. Irgendwann kam Sirius mal mit dieser Idee, die er „Was wäre, wenn …“ nannte. Jemand nannte eine Situation und der andere, musste sie vervollständigen. Um Wahrheit oder Ernst ging es dabei eher weniger, doch es konnten schon mal heiße Gedanken dabei sein. Gerade Sirius ließ sich unheimlich gern und sehr detailliert über seine zig Schwärme aus.  
„Kennst du das Spiel „Was wäre, wenn …“, fragte Remus und spielte nebenher an den Büchern herum.  
„Nein.“  
„Komm, ich erkläre es dir …“ Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und goss ihnen beiden Wein nach. Severus kam nur unwillig und argwöhnisch näher.   
„Es geht darum, dass wir uns gegenseitig Situationen vorgeben, die wir dann vervollständigen müssen. Weder muss das die Wahrheit sein, noch muss man es ernst nehmen. Es ist nur ein Gedankenspiel. Es zählt aber immer nur die erste Antwort und sie kann nicht revidiert werden.“ 

Severus hatte seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Spiele. Aus dem Alter war er raus. Es klang merkwürdig und dumm. Aber Remus, der rote Ohren hatte und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah, würde eine schroffe Ablehnung gerade nicht verkraften.  
„Ja, verstanden. Also, was wäre, wenn jetzt Potter und Black vor deiner Tür stehen würden?“, begann Severus besser gleich. Lupin sah ihn schockiert an und grinste dann breit.  
„Du hast es verstanden, alles klar. Gut, also … tja, dummerweise würden sie das Licht sehen, also wissen, dass jemand zu Hause ist. Ich würde … dich bitten nach oben zu gehen und dich da zu verstecken. Dann würde ich die Tür öffnen, sie aber möglichst nicht rein lassen. Ich würde versuchen sie abzuwimmeln …“  
„Warum? Es sind deine Freunde.“  
„Weil ich mit dir allein sein will“, rutschte es Remus raus. Er wurde dabei rot und knurrte dunkel.  
„Nein, man stellt keine Zusatzfragen, Severus. Jeder nur eine Vorgabe …“ Severus schmunzelte verhalten. Wenn Remus so schön verlegen war, war er zum Anbeißen. Ihm wurde ganz warm, als er ihn beobachtete, wie er durch seine Haare fuhr, die ihm sofort wieder in die Stirn fielen.   
„Also, ich bin dran. Was wäre, wenn … dein Vater verlangt, dass du nach Hogwarts in Cokeworth bleibst?“  
„Ich würde ihn töten. Ich bin dran. Mund zu, Lupin. Du sagtest, es muss nicht die Wahrheit sein!“  
„Ist es … die Wahrheit?“  
„Keine Zusatzfragen …“, grinste Severus listig. Remus seufzte. Inzwischen saßen sie sich auf dem Sofa zugewandt und ihre Knie berührten sich dabei sogar leicht. Severus fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon ewig nicht mehr, auch wenn ihm Lupins Gutmenscheln auf den Keks ging.  
„Was wäre, wenn jemand in der Muggelwelt eine geladene Waffe auf dich richtet und du nur die Wahl hättest, vielleicht zu sterben oder dich mit Magie zu wehren?“ Remus antwortete nicht gleich. Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. Ja, er hatte den Blonden wohl ein bisschen unterschätzt.  
„Ich würde Magie benutzen aber nicht … die Dunklen Künste. Und ich würde mich dafür verantworten und meine Strafe annehmen.“ Stumm sahen sie sich an. Severus verkniff sich einen Kommentar, ehe er ihn noch kränkte und damit die seltsam sanfte Stimmung zerstörte.  
„Was wäre, wenn Potter dich ganz ernsthaft angreift? Er ist gut, musst du wissen, viel besser als ich mit meinen lahmen Zaubern.“  
„Das weiß ich!“, knurrte Severus.  
„Ich würde mich wehren, mit den Dunklen Künsten! Das ist doch jetzt keine Überraschung, oder?“ Remus gab ihm keine Antwort, spielte nur an seinem Glas herum.  
„Ich bin dran. Was wäre, wenn Lily mit Potter Schluss macht und dich zu sich einläd, weil sie an dir Interesse hat?“ Wieder errötete Remus und Severus dummerweise auch. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten, wie heute schon mal. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum musste er ständig das Thema Lily ansprechen? Vielleicht, weil es ihm Remus näher brachte. Ein zartes Schmunzeln huschte nun über sein gezeichnetes Gesicht. Es machte ihn schön und begehrenswert, dachte Severus, total erschrocken über seine Gedanken.  
„Na ja, ich würde natürlich überlegen hinzugehen. Aber es vermutlich nicht tun, weil James mein Freund ist und ich ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen will. Er würde nie wieder mit mir sprechen, wenn ich mich an seine Freundin ran mache.“  
„Ex-Freundin.“ Remus zuckte unglücklich die Schultern. Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand was.  
„Was wäre, wenn sie dich treffen will, Severus?“

„Die Frage zeugt nicht gerade von deiner Kreativität“, murrte Snape.  
„Du musst sie nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist nur ein Spiel und …“  
„Ich will sie beantworten, wenn du die Klappe hältst, Lupin!“, herrschte er ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten warnend und Remus presste beleidigt die Lippen zusammen.  
„Ich würde zu ihr gehen, da ich ja zum Glück niemanden Loyalität schulde. Ich würde sie in die Kuhle auf ihrem Bett drücken und würde mich auf sie legen. Dann würde ich sie küssen und meine Hände unter ihren Pullover schieben. Ich würde garantiert ihre Brüste berühren und …“  
„Gut! Das reicht!“, sagte Remus aufgebracht und stand auf. Es war ihm unangenehm, mit welcher Eiseskälte Severus so was aussprechen konnte, als hätte er es in Gedanken schon unzählige Male durchgespielt. Was bestimmt auch so war. Remus verstand gar nicht, warum ihn das so verletzte.  
„Was? War das zu ausführlich?“, fragte Snape und klang wirklich ein bisschen schuldbewusst.  
„Vielleicht solltest du nicht so ins Detail gehen. Ich … werde jetzt … duschen und … du kannst nach mir, wenn du willst. Ich lege dir ein paar Sachen raus, die du anziehen kannst. Du weißt ja inzwischen wo das Bad ist.“ Remus wollte weg. Weg von seinem aufflammenden Verlangen und seiner kindischen Eifersucht.  
„Und was mache ich, wenn Potter klopft, während du unter der Dusche stehst?“ Snapes Frage war garantiert nicht ernst gemeint.  
„Biete ihm was vom Whiskey an und sieh zu, dass er einen großen Schluck nimmt …“, sagte Remus einen Hauch zu patzig. Dabei ärgerte er sich nur über sich selbst.  
„Du kannst ja richtig witzig sein, Remus“, hörte er die dunkle Stimme hinter sich, die ihn wieder und wieder Schauer verursachte. Selbst schuld, sagte sich Remus, als er floh. Er wollte es so, er hatte es provoziert und musste nun die Konsequenzen ertragen, die Snapes brutale Wahrheiten enthielt.

Er sah Lupin nach. Wie üblich hatte er wohl mal wieder nicht verstanden, wo die Grenzen waren. Dabei dachte er, es würde Remus gefallen, wenn er ihm ausführlich darstellen würde, was er mit Lily tun würde, weil es doch das war, was beide mit dem Mädchen tun wollen würden. Wie es aussah, hatte er da mal wieder was falsch verstanden. Dabei war es so nett gewesen, solche albernen Sachen zu sagen. Unwillkürlich musste Severus an seinen Vater denken, der auf ihn warten würde. Vermutlich würde sein Mutter die erste Welle Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Der Gedanke daran machte ihn traurig. Morgen würde er die zweite Welle Zorn abbekommen. Er musste an das kalte Wasser der Dusche in ihrer Wohnung denken und sprang auf. Ohne zu Zögern zog er sich nackt aus und ging dann ins Bad. Remus stand noch unter der Dusche und bemerkte ihn erst, als er die Tür öffnete.  
„Was … wird das?“  
„Sorry, ich habe wirklich keine Lust nur noch das kalte Wasser zu bekommen. Das habe ich jeden Tag zu Hause!“ Er drängte Remus ein wenig zur Seite, der ihn total erschüttert und sprachlos ansah.  
„Aber … das Wasser … wird nicht kalt“, sagte er nach einer Weile rau. Er war bis an die Wand zurückgewichen und sah ihn ziemlich verstört an.  
„Ach, echt?“ Severus war das gerade egal. Er stand unter warmem Wasser und musste das ausnutzen.  
„Irgendwie schon …“ Remus Stimme wurde noch leiser. Sein Blick ging an ihm vorbei und endlich begriff Severus, dass er den armen Lupin total verlegen machte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Dummerweise beschämte es ihn nun selbst. Jetzt aber kopflos zu fliehen, kam nicht in Frage.  
„Ähm ja, soll ich dann besser wieder gehen …“  
„Nein!“, sagte Remus gleich und sah ihn seltsam an. Sein Atem ging schneller und seine grünen Augen waren ganz dunkel geworden. Severus sah, dass sein Geschlecht hart geworden war und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Erregung auch ihn ergriff. Unsicher und mit eindeutig steigender Erregung sahen sie sich an. Das Wasser blieb immer wieder an Lupins langen Wimpern hängen und hypnotisierte ihn damit beinah.  
„Du hast eine Erektion“, stellte er dunkel und völlig unnötig fest.   
„Tut mir leid, ich weiß wirklich … nicht, warum das so ist, Severus …“, sagte Remus leise und weinerlich. Severus hätte ihm fast Eine rein gehauen, weil der andere Junge etwas schlechter machte als es war.  
„Warum suchst du ständig nach Entschuldigungen?“, fragte er schroff und ging näher zu Lupin. So nah, dass sich ihre Geschlechtsteile berührten. Remus zog scharf die Luft ein und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Tue ich doch … gar nicht!“ 

Severus legte eine Hand an seine Wange und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. Die nassen, schwarzen Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und im Dampf des warmen Wassers sah er ein wenig gruslig aus. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und sehr dunkel. Remus kam nicht mehr gegen den Drang an diesen Jungen küssen zu wollen. Was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war, wer auch immer Snape war, er musste ihn jetzt einfach küssen. Severus wich nicht zurück, als er behutsam seine Lippen berührte. Erst wirkte er ein wenig verunsichert, drückte sich dann aber gegen ihn, so fest, dass ihre Schwänze aneinander gepresst wurden, wie heute schon mal. Jetzt aber, waren sie nackt.   
Sie waren total hüllenlos, erregt und hatten keine alkoholisierte Ausrede mehr. Der andere Junge schmeckte nach warmem Wasser und ein bisschen nach dem Rotwein. Remus versuchte Scham zu empfinden, aber da war nur Lust. Seine Hände schoben sich um Snapes schmale Hüfte, um ihn noch enger an sich zu drücken. Ein dunkles Keuchen entfloh ihm, als Snape kurz seinen Mund verließ, um ihn prüfend anzusehen. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was der Schwarzhaarige versuchte rauszufinden, er konnte nur seinem verhangenen Blick begegnen und ungeduldig darauf warten, bis sich der Andere abgesichert hatte.

Severus versuchte herauszufinden, ob er wieder etwas falsch verstanden hatte und Lupin vielleicht auch noch ungewollt manipulierte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm so was passierte. In Remus‘ so offenes Gesicht zu sehen, in dem sich das Verlangen deutlich spiegelte, beruhigte ihn. Was sie hier taten, war … fragwürdig und so berauschend, dass er Lupin wieder küsste. Bald berührten sich ihre Zungen und ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Als er Remus‘ Mund verließ, stöhnte der enttäuscht auf. Severus wollte es ganz genau wissen, deshalb kniete er sich nun vor Lupin und nahm dessen Erektion tief in den Mund, bevor der ihn aufhalten konnte. Aus großen Augen sah er ihn entsetzt an und stöhnte auf.   
Es sah aus, als wollte er was sagen, jedoch schlossen sich seine Augen und er keuchte nur noch schnell. Nein, es machte ihm nichts aus, musste Severus sich eingestehen. Im Gegenteil, ihm gefiel Lupins Ausdruck der hilflosen Geilheit ausgesprochen gut. Der Junge, der so viel körperliche Kraft hatte, ein Ausgestoßener wie er gewesen war und dessen Gesicht für sein Leben gezeichnet war, war in seinen Händen weich wie warmes Kerzenwachs.  
„Severus …“, flüsterte Remus nach einer Weile. Es klang ein wenig panisch. Er versuchte auch seinen Kopf wegzudrücken, doch Severus griff nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest zur Seite gedrückt.  
„Nicht …“, knurrte Remus rau, doch er hörte nicht auf ihn und bewegte seinen Mund weiter über den herrlich harten Schwanz. Remus wimmerte erneut hilflos und so unfähig zu widerstehen, nur um dann mit einem tiefen, dunklen Stöhnen zu ejakulieren. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es seinen Mund wegzunehmen, hielt aber weiterhin Remus‘ Hände fest. Seine Augen verfolgten das warme Sperma, welches zusammen mit dem Wasser an Remus‘ schönem Körper nach unten glitt.  
Schließlich stand er auf und sah Lupin an. Weinte der Junge? Severus wurde es mulmig. Hatte er wieder eine Grenze überschritten, die er hätte besser respektieren sollte? Nicht, dass ihn das sonst störte. Komischerweise störte es ihn plötzlich sehr, falls er Lupin mit seinem herrschsüchtigen Verhalten verletzt hatte.  
„Das … es … ich wollte nicht …“, begann er schuldbewusst.  
Remus packte plötzlich sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. Hart und mit einem spürbarem Rest seiner Erregung.  
„Du kennst kein Nein, oder Severus?“, fragte er heiser und umschlang ihn wieder mit seinen kräftigen Armen. Severus fühlte sich gefangen genommen und entgegen seinem Drang nach Autonomie, genoss er diese Zuneigung.   
„Du hast nicht nein gesagt. Nicht und nein sind zwei völlig verschiedene …“ Mehr ließ Remus ihn nicht sagen, sondern küsste ihn wieder.

„Was wäre, wenn ich dasselbe bei dir tun würde …“, flüsterte er rau auf Snapes nasse Lippen.  
„Ich würde nicht nein sagen“, erwiderte er und sah ihn trotzdem ziemlich irritiert an, als er sich vor ihn kniete. Remus musste schmunzeln, berührte dabei den fremden Schwanz mit seinen Händen und wurde rot. Er verstand sich überhaupt nicht, hatte aber kein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. In seinem Mund fühlte sich die fremde Härte erregend an und es machte ihn auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise stolz. Severus‘ Keuchen war eher verhalten und jedes Mal, wenn er nach oben sah, begegnete er seinem dunklen Blick. Er schien ihn ungläubig zu mustern, fassungslos darüber, wie Remus es wagen konnte unausgesprochene Regeln ihrer Feindschaft zu verletzten. Während er gerade völlig den Verstand verloren hatte und nur noch aus Körper bestanden hatte, schien Snape sogar noch während seiner Lust zu denken, zu berechnen und zu bewerten. Trotzdem war sein finales Stöhnen tief und dunkel. Sein zuckender Schwanz in seiner Hand verschaffte Remus eine Befriedigung, die er gerade keinesfalls einordnen konnte.   
Er stand auf. Severus atmete noch schnell und sah ihn aus ganz glasigen Augen an.  
„Du hast recht … das Wasser ist immer noch warm.“  
„Magie“, sagte er leise und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das löste irgendwie die Anspannung auf. Er machte das Wasser aus, stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. Snape warf er auch eins zu.  
„Das war so nicht geplant, oder?“, fragte Snape, als sie sich umgezogen hatten. Der Slytherin hatte von ihm ein T-Shirt und Shorts an. Ein bisschen planlos stand er mitten in seinem Zimmer rum, bis Remus auf sein Bett zeigte.  
„Nein, das war nicht geplant. Leg dich hin, Severus.“  
„Und du?“  
„Wir hatten gerade gegenseitig unsere Schwänze im Mund, ich denke wir kommen klar, wenn wir in einem Bett schlafen.“ Snape schnaubte dunkel, eher amüsiert denn unwillig.  
Eine Zeitlang lagen sie auf dem Rücken nebeneinander und schwiegen. Remus war müde und gleichzeitig total aufgekratzt. Niemals war er einer Person näher gewesen als Severus Snape und er könnte schwören, dass es bei dem finsteren Kerl genauso war. Sie hatten Intimitäten geteilt, obwohl sie eigentlich beide in Lily verliebt waren. Remus war sich da allerdings überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als wenn er sich gerade in Snape verliebte. War das nicht seltsam und gefährlich? Er drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihn im weichen Licht der Nachtischlampe an. Severus sah blicklos vor sich hin.  
„Lass uns schlafen“, bat plötzlich leise und ganz weich. Remus verstand. Severus wollte jetzt gerade nicht über das alles reden und er hatte recht. Remus löschte das Licht. Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, wehrte ihn aber nicht ab, als er dicht an ihn heran rutschte, seinen Arm unter seinem hindurch schob und sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken legte. Dabei musste er daran denken, dass Severus wie ein exotisches, sehr wildes Tier war und er es für ein paar berauschende Momente geschafft hatte ihn einzufangen und zu zähmen. Während dieses Hochgefühls, schlief er ein.

Severus dachte noch eine Weile nach. Über seine schönen Gefühle und seine wachsende Sehnsucht nach Remus‘ Berührungen und nach seiner liebevollen, aufrichtigen Aufmerksamkeit. Aber auch darüber, was daraus werden sollte. Das hier, war viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zu schön, um Bestand zu haben. Denn er brachte es doch immer wieder fertig alles Gute und Schöne, was ihm widerfuhr, zu zerstören.  
Alles, was ihm bisher passiert war, sprach gegen einen Fortbestand seines Glücks. Ein Glück, was er paradoxerweise Lily zu verdanken hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Im ersten Morgengrauen erwachte Remus, weil er dringend auf die Toilette musste. So leise es ging stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Als er zurück kam, sah er aus dem Fenster. Draußen lag eine gar nicht so dünne Schicht Schnee. Aus geheimnisvollen Gründen überraschte und erfreute ihn das. Wie ein kleiner Junge grinste er breit und legte sich wieder zu Severus, wobei er die Decke am Boden liegen ließ, weil es so schon zu warm im Zimmer war. Seine Mutter meinte es immer viel zu gut, dabei fror er überhaupt nicht leicht.   
Sein Mitschüler lag auf dem Bauch und nahm zwei Drittel des Bettes ein, was Remus nicht störte. Er lag auf dem Rand und betrachtete Severus‘ blasses Gesicht. Niemand würde behaupten, Snape wäre schön. Aber er hatte einen so aparten Ausdruck, der ein zwiespältiges Gefühl zwischen Furcht, Respekt, Abscheu und Neugier auslöste. Remus sah auf die dichten, schwarzen Wimpern und auf seine Lippen. Es sah aus, als wäre Snape tot. Ganz behutsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er seine Finger auf seine Haare. Hatte Dumbeldore so etwas geahnt, als er ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte? Bei dem alten Zauberer wusste man nie woran man war. Ganz sacht ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Severus‘ Nacken, über seine Wirbelsäule, bis zu den paar Zentimetern nackte Haut gleiten, welche zwischen Shirt und Shorts zu sehen waren. Als er seine warme Haut berührte, erschauerte er und verspürte sofort Lust und Verlangen. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie das so schnell so heftig passieren konnte. Immer wieder. Wie aus dem Nichts bekam er eine Erektion. Severus bewegte sich ein wenig, wachte aber nicht auf, sondern drehte nur den Kopf von ihm weg. Angespannt entließ er seinen Atem und legte Millimeter für Millimeter seine Hand ganz auf die warme Haut. Oh Gott, er hatte sich in Severus Snape verliebt, begriff er in diesem Moment sehr deutlich. Oder war er das schon vorher gewesen? Langsam schob er das Shirt weiter nach oben und sah schockiert auf den riesigen Bluterguss in seiner Lendengegend, für den er allein verantwortlich war. Nicht Potter, nicht Black! ER! Remus schämte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich über Severus und küsste ganz zärtlich diese Stelle.   
„Hm, was soll das, Lupin?“, knurrte Snape noch total verschlafen.  
„Das ist eine Entschuldigung. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich so grob war und du wegen mir solche Schmerzen erleiden musstest“, flüsterte er heiser, weil Tränen seine Stimme blockierten.  
„Halb so schlimm. Wie du schon sagtest, auf der Brücke, mach kein Drama draus, ja?“ Trotzdem blieb Severus ganz still liegen, als würde er seine Entschuldigung annehmen oder einfach nur seine Küsse genießen. Vielleicht beides. Mit steigender Erregung küsste Remus Severus‘ Haut. Das T-Shirt schob er ihm hoch, bis er es freiwillig auszog. Noch immer hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Um ihn besser fühlen zu können, zog er sich schnell sein eigenes Shirt aus und legte sich auf ihn.   
Leise stöhnte Severus auf und lachte dunkel. Remus hatte ihn noch nie lachen hören. Nicht wahrhaft zumindest. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude darüber.  
„Was ist?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und strich ihm seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Snape grinste immer noch.  
„Ich … finde das hier nur … sehr amüsant und würde gern Potters Gesicht sehen, wenn er jetzt in den Raum kommen würde.“ Remus ließ sich nicht ködern. Intuitiv hatte er kapiert, dass es Severus schlecht ertragen konnte, wenn ihm etwas Schönes passiert.  
„Potter ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. Du nicht …“  
„Nein, das spüre ich ziemlich deutlich“, sagte der Slytherin immer noch erheitert. Stimmt, seine Erektion konnte Remus gerade schlecht verstecken. Viel zu sehr berauschte ihn der schlanke, warme Körper unter seinem. Immerzu musste er daran denken, dass er auf ihm lag, ihn damit beschützte und ihm ein Versprechen gab. Würde er es halten können?  
Remus begann seinen Nacken zu küssen und sah, wie Severus dabei die Augen schloss. Sein Lächeln verschwand wieder.  
„Was wäre, wenn ich will, dass du es mit mir tust …?“, murmelte Severus ein bisschen unverständlich in das Kopfkissen. Remus erstarrte. Nicht, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte. Im Gegenteil, in jeder Sekunde, in der er ihn wahrnahm, konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Er hatte sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, ob Snape ihn verflucht oder vielleicht mit einem Imperius-Fluch gefügig gemacht hat.   
„Kannst du das ein wenig genauer ausdrücken?“, flüsterte Remus und drückte dabei sein erhitztes Gesicht an seinen Rücken.  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Lupin. Du denkst, ich benutze Magie, die Dunklen Künste vielleicht. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich will von dir wissen, ob du mit deinem Schwanz in mir sein willst?“ Severus konnte so schrecklich direkt und rücksichtslos sein. Remus stöhnte ertappt und peinlich berührt auf seine Haut.  
„Ja … ja, natürlich will ich das. Was denkst du denn?“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Keine Zusatzfragen …“, sagte Remus dunkel und rieb seinem Unterleib an dem anderen Jungen. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Werwolfwesen, dass die Hitze seine Gedanken zu verbrennen schien, vielleicht aber auch nur an seiner Lust auf Severus.  
„Dann fang doch endlich an!“, murrte Snape ungehalten.

Wenn Lupin das noch länger hinauszögern würde, würde er es sein, der ihn nahm. Einfach, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr denken konnte, sondern nur noch wollte. Remus richtete sich auf und zog ihm nervend langsam und achtsam die Shorts nach unten. Seine Lippen waren immer noch sehr behutsam und Severus glaubte dem anderen Jungen sein schlechtes Gewissen sofort. So war Remus Lupin und es gefiel ihm gut. So viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam er selten. Dass er davon so geil wurde, war allerdings neu. Es schockierte ihn, dass er ausgerechnet einen Feind begehrte und seine Sehnsucht sich scheinbar von Lily abgewandte hatte. Dagegen tun, konnte er gar nichts. Lupin zog sich selbst aus und dann spürte er wieder seine weichen Lippen und seine sanften Hände überall. Gern hätte er sich dagegen gewehrt, etwas Verächtliches gesagt, doch das war nicht möglich. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte er, wie ernst Remus das nahm und meinte. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, in was er da gerade rein stolperte. Zog er Lupin mit sich, oder war es Remus‘ Schuld? Unklar. Tatsache war, es war so wundervoll von ihm gewollt zu werden.  
Sein Finger drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Schamesröte eroberte Severus‘ Gesicht, was er glücklicherweise ins Kissen drücken konnte. Sein Stöhnen konnte er jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Nie hatte er sich so etwas vorgestellt. Umso mehr wurde er nun von allem überrumpelt. Das einzig Gute war, dass vermutlich auch Lupin nie über so was nachgedacht hatte. Sie beide waren dumme, verfeindete Narren, die für ein paar Stunden eine kampffreie Zone gefunden hatten und sich eigentlich gar nicht so unsympathisch fanden.

Remus bebte innerlich wie verrückt. Es war wie kurz vor seiner Verwandlung. Jede Zelle seines Körpers, jeder Nerv stand unter absoluter Hochspannung und er hatte echt Angst vor der Explosion. Natürlich masturbierte er, wie vermutlich jeder Junge in seinem Alter. Aber das hier war anders. Es war sehr real, Snape ängstigte ihn. Im Gleichen Maße wie der andere Junge ihm Angst machte, wollte er ihn lieben. Als er sich endlich zwischen seine Beine kniete und sie noch ein wenig mehr auseinander drückte, bekam er kaum noch Luft vor Ergriffenheit. Snape sagte keinen Ton. Er atmete nur schwer. So sanft er es vermochte, drückte er seine Erektion in den anderen Jungen. Severus knurrte dunkel in das Kissen, hielt ihn aber nicht auf. Kurz sah sich Remus von aus. Er war wie ein hungriges Tier, was nur seinen Trieb im Kopf hatte. Dummerweise war das die Realität.  
Alles an ihm zitterte, jetzt auch äußerlich. Gierig zog er die Luft ein. Jedes dunkle Stöhnen von Snape brachte ihn unwillkürlich näher an die Klippe, obwohl er sich kaum bewegte. Endlich ging es einfacher. Der Schwarzhaarige schien sich zu entspannen und das erleichterte Remus sehr. In ihm zu sein, war befremdlich und überaus erregend. Nie hätte er sich das so vorgestellt. Er hatte sich gar nichts vorgestellt und vielleicht war es deswegen nur schön.   
Aus Snapes angespanntem Stöhnen, wurde tiefe Laute der Lust. Nicht anders könnte er sein Brummen interpretieren. Es gefiel dem anderen Jungen ebenso wie ihm. Langsam legte er sich auf ihn und schob seine Arme unter seinen Schultern durch. Dann blieb er kurz liegen, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
„Was wäre, wenn es das ist, was uns verbindet, Severus?“, flüsterte er dem Schwarzhaarigen leise ins Ohr. Severus hob ihm leicht sein Hinterteil entgegen, um ihn tiefer zu spüren. Remus musste unwillkürlich hart aufstöhnen.  
„Dann fände ich das … ganz annehmbar“, war seine kryptische und ziemlich heisere Antwort.  
„Jetzt mach weiter!“, befahl er dann wieder so uncharmant, dass Remus breit grinsen musste. Selbst beim Sex blieb Severus ein fordernder Charakter. Langsam aber intensiv bewegte er sich in ihm. Dass sie beiden keuchten und hin und wieder hemmungslos stöhnten, störte sie nicht. Eine Bewegung war eine zu viel und Remus ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Knurren in ihm. Wie betäubt blieb er kurz auf Snape liegen, dann rutschte er runter und drehte ihn um.  
Ohne mit ihm zu diskutieren brachte er den Schwarzhaarigen mit wenigen Mundbewegungen zum Orgasmus, wo er die ganze Zeit auf Snapes zuckenden Bauch schauen musste. Sein Stöhnen ging ihm durch und durch und brachte die Furcht zurück. Ehe Severus es sehen würde, legte er sich auf ihn. Nach ein paar irritierenden Momenten legten sich Snapes Arme um seinen Körper.  
So lagen sie eine ganze Weile, schweigend und in ihrem unerwarteten Glück verfangen wie zwei Fliegen im süßen Netz einer fetten Spinne.   
„Ich habe Hunger …“, sagte Severus irgendwann und das löste diese fast schon unheimliche und sehr unwirkliche Atmosphäre auf.  
„Wenn du willst, geh duschen, ich mache etwas zum Frühstück“, sagte Remus und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Dabei begegnete er Snapes forschendem Blick, auf den er gerade keine Antwort hatte.  
„In Ordnung. Ich sollte alles an warmen Wasser mitnehmen, was ich bekommen kann …“ Grinsend verschwand Severus und Remus zog sich etwas über. Nichts begriff er, nichts verstand er von dem, was geschehen war. War er jetzt schwul? Lage es an Lily? Liebte er Severus? Wo würde das enden? Er war sehr verwirrt und beschloss, nicht jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Nicht jetzt.

Lange stand Severus unter dem herrlich warmen Wasser und bediente sich skrupellos an dem Duschgel von wem auch immer. Was gerade passiert war, hatte ihn glücklich gemacht. Eine andere Definition hatte er dafür gerade nicht. Seine eigene Lust in Verbindung mit der von Lupin, war wie eine Rakete gewesen. Was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, verstand er nicht. Aber er hatte es gespürt. Er hatte ganz deutlich Lupins Zuneigung gespürt. Tief und deutlich in seiner Herzgegend. Es war wie damals, als er noch mit Lily befreundet war und sie sich manchmal so nett unterhalten hatten. Über Lehrer, Mitschüler, Bücher oder andere Belanglosigkeiten. Es war egal, was sie sprachen, er hatte nur dieses Gefühl tief in sich. Diese Wärme, die ihm sagte, dass er gemocht wurde.   
Und das hatte er eben gespürt. Sehr deutlich. Wohin es führen würde, wusste er nicht und das wollte er gerade auch nicht wissen. Vielleicht war es nur einmalig und der Situation geschuldet. Es gab Dinge, die waren wichtiger. Dinge, wie den Rest des Geldes einzutreiben, der Wut seines Vaters standzuhalten und dann gab es noch Potter, der garantiert noch auftauchen würde.  
Als er endlich das Wasser abstellte, gab sich Severus gegenüber wenigstens zu, dass er Remus mochte. Er hatte ihn falsch eingeschätzt und bedauerte es jetzt beinah, ihn mit den anderen Idioten in einen Topf geworfen zu haben.

Remus überraschte ihn mit einem deftigen Frühstück. Er hatte Unmengen an Rührei und Speck gemacht, es gab Toast, Marmeladen und noch viele andere Sachen. Severus nippte erst mal ein wenig perplex an seinem Kaffee, weil ihn die Auswahl total überforderte.  
„Was ist? Doch keinen Hunger?“  
„Doch sehr. Ich … wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wohl in der Einschätzung deiner Person ein wenig falsch lag“, sagte Severus leise und sah ihn direkt an. Lupin wurde rot und er hätte ihn am liebsten gleich wieder geküsst.  
„Ich bin also kein Idiot?“  
„Nur ein halber, Remus.“  
„Damit kann ich leben. Jetzt iss endlich!“ Das tat Severus, mit einem Heißhunger, wie er ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte.  
Nach einer Stunde stand er auf.  
„Ich muss mich jetzt meinem Alten gegenüber verantworten.“  
„Soll ich mitkommen, Severus?“   
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Falls du mir immer noch helfen willst, triff mich gegen 12 Uhr vor meiner Wohnung.“  
„Ich werde da sein!“, sagte Remus so nachdrücklich, dass Severus sicher war, dass er wirklich kommen würde. Er schenkte ihm eins seiner seltenen Lächelns, die er sonst nur für Lily übrig hatte. Remus‘ Ohren glühten rot und er strich sich verlegen immer wieder die Haare aus der Stirn. Weil es ihm so gut gefiel, Lupin verlegen zu machen, beugte er sich sogar noch zu ihm und gab ihn einen weichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Remus‘ Augen weiteten sich.  
„Bis später!“, sagte Severus schnell, weil er spürte, wie neues Verlangen in ihm aufflammte. Besser, er ging, ehe sie gleich wieder im Bett landeten.  
„Bring deinen Vater nicht um, Severus!!“, rief ihm Lupin nach und meinte das total ernst. Dabei hatte er gestern nur einen Scherz gemacht. Er würde doch seinen Vater nicht umbringen. So dämlich war selbst er nicht.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus verbrachte den Vormittag damit aufzuräumen und nachzugrübeln. Immer wieder blieb er an einem Fenster stehen und sah in den Schnee, der so langsam wieder schmolz. So, wie bestimmt auch ihre Verbindung, die sie die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten. Es war sehr einfach dem Lauf der Zeit und dem Schicksal ihrer unterschiedlichen Standpunkte die Schuld zu geben, die diesen Preis einfordern würden. Machte er es sich zu einfach? Das fragte er sich mehrmals und fand keine Antwort darauf. Hoffentlich provozierte Severus seinen Vater nicht noch und es geschah kein Unglück. Keineswegs war es sicher, dass Severus Snape nicht eines Tages die Kontrolle über seine Macht verlor und Amok lief. Es wäre nur zu verständlich, bei allem, was er ertragen musste. In diesem Moment sah er Snapes Zauberstab, der auf dem Bücherregal lag. Wie konnte er ihn vergessen? Für Remus war das unfassbar. Gerade Snape vergaß seine Waffe?! Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstand Remus, dass es dem anderen Jungen nicht anders als ihm gehen musste. Man konnte es Snape sicherlich schlechter ansehen als ihm, doch er musste ebenso verwirrt sein, wie er. War das gut oder schlecht? Hatte auch Severus Gefühle für ihn, die über ein bloßes Dulden seiner aufgedrängten Nähe hinausgingen?

„Wo kommst du jetzt erst her, du Scheißkerl?!“ Sein Vater hatte schon in der Wohnung hinter der Tür gelauert und stieß ihn hart mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Severus tastete nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Jackenärmel, er war nicht da. Das schockierte ihn so, dass er der Hand seines Vaters nicht ausweichen konnte, die sein Gesicht traf. Vermutlich lag er noch bei Lupin auf dem Regal, wo er ihn gestern Abend abgelegt hatte, als er die Bücher durchgesehen hatte.  
„Deine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht und du hältst es nicht mal für angebracht Bescheid zu sagen?“ Seine Wange brannte und er sah an seinem Vater vorbei. Wo war seine Mutter, wenn sie sich so sorgte, dachte er zynisch und wollte an ihm vorbei, um sich umzuziehen. Wieder schubste ihn sein Vater fest an die Wand.  
„Was? Antwortest du mir jetzt nicht mehr oder hat dich ein anderer Zauber verflucht? Es geschähe dir recht.“  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, knurrte er und wollte wieder an ihm vorbei.  
„Wo ist das Geld?“, hielt sein Vater ihn schmerzhaft am Arm fest. Er kramt es aus der Hosentasche und ließ es zu Boden fallen.   
„Hebe es auf und gib es mir in die Hand!“, befahl sein Vater dunkel. Eine unmissverständliche Warnung vibrierte in seiner Stimme.   
„Nein!“ Aus verengten Augen starrte er Tobias Snape an.   
„Severus? Bist du das?“, hörte er seine Mutter aus der Küche rufen. Er antwortete nicht, weil er alles an Konzentration brauchte, um seinem Vater zu begegnen. Der schmale Grat, auf dem er stand, tat sich klar und deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wenn er jetzt die Kontrolle verlor, würde Schlimmes passieren. Remus‘ sanfte aber mahnende Stimme kam in seine Erinnerung „Bring deinen Vater nicht um, Severus!“. Mühsam entspannte er seine Muskeln, vor allem aber seinen Willen, der tatsächlich den Wunsch hatte seinen Vater zu töten. Er bückte sich, hob das Geld auf und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Tobias löste den Blick und begann es zu zählen.  
„Das ist nicht alles!“  
„Nein, den Rest mache ich heute!“ Der Alte knurrte, beließ es aber dabei.  
„Hast du Hunger, Severus? Komm her, setz …“, rief seine Mutter wieder.  
„Keinen Hunger!“, sagte er nur im Vorbeilaufen und ging ins Bad, um sich dort einzuschließen. Schwer atmend sah er sein Spiegelbild an. Noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Ferien waren vorbei und er dachte an Vatermord, hatte Sex mit einem verhassten Jungen, war fast totgeprügelt worden und hatte einen Freund gefunden. Vorsichtig betastete er seinen Kiefer. Lupins Heilmagie war besser, als er sagte. Sie wirkte viel langfristiger als seine eigene, die eher die ersten, gröbsten Schäden behob. Sein Kiefer war nur noch leicht geschwollen und leuchtete lilagrünblau. Aber es tat kaum noch weh. Allerdings gab es eine Stelle an seinem Körper die leicht brannte. Severus musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, was sie getan hatten. Es war so einfach gewesen, so unkompliziert, so lustvoll und tröstend. Dabei müssten sie sich hassen, sich bekämpfen und nicht miteinander schlafen, als würden sie sich lieben.   
Der Gedanke machte ihn wieder ernst. Er liebte doch Lily. Was war das dann mit Remus? Nur eine Laune der Natur, geschaffen aus Zufällen und Umständen, die sie nicht beeinflussen konnten? Lupins Zuneigung war so warm und tat ihm so gut, dass er sich das gerade beim allerbesten Willen nicht schlecht reden konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Beziehung oder was auch immer das sein sollte, enden würde, wenn die Ferien vorbei waren, beruhigte ihn. Es war eine scheinheilige Ruhe, wie er leider nur zu gut wusste.   
Severus blieb so lange im Bad, bis er hörte, wie seine Eltern das Haus verließen.  
Vorher rief ihm sein Alter noch zu:  
„Kümmere dich heute um den Rest und kommt danach ins Serpentin, du musst heute Abend mithelfen, weil Louie sich krank gemeldet hat!“ Er gab ihm keine Antwort. Es wäre sowieso nur ein wütendes Fauchen gewesen.  
Als seine Eltern weg waren, zog er sich um und ging dann in den Keller, um ein paar Tränke herzustellen, damit er den Kopf frei bekam und vielleicht endlich begriff, was da zwischen Lupin und ihm vorging. War er verliebt in den blonden Jungen mit dem weichen Herz und der harten Faust?

Kurz vor 12 Uhr lungerte Remus wieder in der Nähe von Snapes Wohnhaus herum. Heute bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen könnte. Und das verspottete eigentlich den gestrigen Tag, der schon ein ziemlicher Alptraum gewesen war. Vermutlich würden heute Potter und Black auftauchen. Umso aufmerksamer war er nun. Er hatte Snapes Zauberstab mit und war fest entschlossen nicht zuzulassen, dass seine Freunde es auf einen ernsthaften Kampf anlegen würden. Bisher hatte er versucht James zu überzeugen, indem er ihm Argumente gegen jegliche Art von Konfrontationen lieferte. James Potter verstand diese Argumente sehr gut. Sogar Sirius verstand sie. Bei Peter war sich Remus nicht so sicher. Sicher war, dass Potter genau wusste, dass er entgegen seiner eigenen Überzeugung handelte. Wie tief musste der Hass auf Snape sein, wie groß James‘ Angst, dass Snape vielleicht doch besser sein könnte als er oder dass der Slytherin vielleicht doch nicht der war, zu dem er ihn immerzu machte, dass er entgegen seiner Einstellung wieder und wieder mit ihm zusammenprallte?  
Alles nur wegen Lily? Alles nur wegen eines Mädchens? Ein Mädchen, was Snape liebte. Wieder war Remus in Gedanken versunken. Ruckartig sah er hoch. Er hatte das Gefühl schon ewig hier rumzustehen. Der Schnee taute noch immer und hinterließ nur grauen Matsch, doch es blieb weiterhin nasskalt. Der Himmel war noch immer oder wieder grau und schneeschwer. Irgendwann, es war schon fast 1 Uhr ging Remus todesmutig auf Snapes Haus zu. Seine Eltern hatte er nicht rauskommen sehen. Sie waren sicher schon im Serpentine. Aber Snape müsste zu Hause sein. Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen.  
Remus lauschte. Es war still im Haus. Er ging zu Snapes Wohnungstür und lauschte dort erst mal ausgiebig, mit seinem feinen Gehör. Nichts. Kein Geräusch drang aus der Wohnung, bis auf das Knarren von Holz und dem Geräusch des Wasserboilers. Irgendwo tickten ein paar Uhren. Menschliche Geräusche hörte Remus nicht.  
„Severus?!“, rief er dann trotzdem laut und mehrmals. Keine Antwort. Ging ihm der Slytherin aus dem Weg? Weil er es bedauerte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Es hätte sich nicht angedeutet, falls es so sein sollte. Remus war verwirrt und klopfte wieder sehr fest gegen die Tür.  
„Severus! Mach auf und lass uns wenigstens darüber sprechen!“, rief er laut. Niemand öffnete, niemand atmete. Nachdenklich ging Remus zur Tür, dabei kam er an der Kellertür vorbei. Snape kannte sich sehr gut mit Kellerausgängen aus. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, ging er in den Keller und fand auch bald eine magisch versiegelte Tür, die er mit seiner Magie nicht öffnen konnte.  
„Severus? Bist du hier?“ Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Auch sein gutes Gehör sagte ihm, dass er hier unten allein war. Severus Snape war nicht im Haus und das beunruhigte ihn sehr. Wenn er rausgekommen wäre, hätte er ihn doch gesehen. Es sei denn, Snape hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hätte auch durch die Kellertür gehen können. Remus fand diese Tür, öffnete sie und sah nach unten. Der Schneematsch war unberührt. Nirgends waren Fußabdrücke. Was war passiert? Man konnte über Snape eine Menge sagen, es würde nie dazu gehören, dass er feige war. Wenn er die Sache zwischen ihnen jetzt doch widerwärtig finden würde, dann würde er den Mut haben es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen. Sich hinterrücks aus dem Staub machen und ihm aus dem Weg gehen, wäre nie im Leben Snapes Vorgehensweise. Vielleicht musste er einfach mit seinen Eltern ins Pub gehen und hatte keine Möglichkeit ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, zumal er keinen Zauberstab hatte.  
Remus verließ zögernd das Haus und ging zum Serpentine. Es war noch geschlossen und er lungerte an der Hintertür herum, unfähig zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Snape würde nicht wollen, dass er seine Eltern kennen lernte und sich zu erkennen gibt, aber er musste doch wissen, ob Severus da drin war und nur keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihm Bescheid zu geben. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Remus sprang erschrocken einen großen Schritt zurück. Snapes Mutter kam mit einem großen Müllsack in der Hand nach draußen. Sie bemerkte ihn sofort und griff in ihre Kitteltasche, in der sie vielleicht ihren Zauberstab hatte. Remus hob besser besänftigend beide Hände nach oben.   
„Wer bist du?“, fragte sie dunkel. Nicht unfreundlich, eher wachsam.  
„Ich … ich bin Remus, ein Freund … von Severus.“  
„Mein Sohn hat keine Freunde. Wer also bist du?!“ Ihre Stimme war schärfer geworden und ihr durchdringender Blick glich so sehr dem von Severus, dass Remus eine harte Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich ... bin Remus Lupin und …“  
„Lupin?“ Sie kannte ihn, natürlich. Ein wenig entspannte sich ihre Haltung und Remus nahm langsam seine Hände nach unten.   
„Dein Vater ist Lyall Lupin? Der Freak, der nichtmenschliche Geistererscheinungen untersucht?“ Er schaffte es nur zu nicken.  
„Was willst du hier?“  
„Ich will zu Severus. Ist er … hier?“ Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
„Nein, er müsste zuhause sein, Spinners End, oder er ist unterwegs, im Auftrag seines Vaters, um Erledigungen zu machen“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Gestern hatte ihm Severus weder die beiden restlichen Namen, noch die Adressen auf der Liste gesagt. Es konnte also durchaus sein, dass er allein losgezogen war, um ihn nicht weiter mit in seine grausame Welt hineinzuziehen. Ein sehr wichtiger Fakt sprach dagegen. Snape hatte seine Waffe nicht dabei und die würde er unbedingt brauchen und wenn es nur dafür war Illusionen wie den Hund zu erschaffen.  
„Gut, dann … sehe ich da nach …“, sagte er ratlos. Drinnen polterte es und die Frau zuckte zusammen. Man hörte eine tiefe männliche Stimme lautstark fluchen. Remus fühlte sich total elend, als er der Frau ins Gesicht sah, denn er erkannte Angst und Scham. Schnell sah er zu Boden und wollte sich umdrehen, als sie ihn aufhielt.  
„Warte! Was willst du von Severus?“, fragte sie lauernd.  
„Ich muss ihm etwas geben“, sagte er leise.  
„Was?“  
„Seinen Zauberstab. Er hat ihn gestern bei mir …“  
„Was?“, zischte sie ihn erregt an. Remus wich unwillkürlich ein wenig zurück.  
„Er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei?“, wollte sie es genauer wissen. Es schien sie nicht zu interessieren, dass ihr Sohn die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte und auch nicht, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen.  
„Scheint so“, murmelte er verlegen, als wäre es seine Schuld. Snapes Mutter begann hektisch zu atmen und war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Remus sah sich besorgt um und trat dann vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
„Wissen sie, wo ich ihn finden kann, wenn er nicht zu Hause ist? Dann kann ich ihm seinen …“ Sie schluchzte kurz auf, riss sich dann aber auch gleich aus seiner Hand, die er um ihren Arm gelegt hatte.  
„Fass mich bloß nicht an, Junge! Wenn Severus … er könnte …“ Sie begann zu zitterten. Er konnte nur hilflos zusehen, weil er sie ja nicht berühren durfte.  
„Würdest du … im Stallion nachsehen, ob Severus dort ist? Das ist ein Pub in der Greenleaf 18, hinter dem Bracknell Park. Du siehst alt genug aus, dass sie dich rein lassen. Ach, dieses Pack lässt sowieso jeden rein und …“ Sie war total aufgelöst.   
„Warum sollte Severus in einem Pub … sein?“, fragte Remus, obwohl er die Zusammenhänge längst wusste, verstand er nicht, weshalb Snapes Mutter ihren Sohn ausgerechnet da vermutete.  
Sie sah sich nun um und flüsterte ihm dann zischend zu:  
„Weil sie uns, meinen Mann und meinen Sohn schon länger bedrohen. Es ist Konkurrenz und sie wollen, dass wir dicht machen. Ich habe Angst, sie haben sich Severus geholt, um uns zu erpressen.“  
„Und was soll ich machen, wenn er dort ist?“  
„Nichts. Komm wieder her, warte hier, ich komme einmal die Stunde raus und sehe, ob du da bist. Sag mir nur Bescheid, ja?“ Remus nickte erst einmal zustimmend.  
„Warte, was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Sohn zu schaffen?“  
„Ich … habe ihn zufällig getroffen und wir haben nur ein wenig … geplaudert.“ Mist, jetzt wurde er doch rot.  
„Geplaudert? Mit Severus? Über was? Die Dunklen Künste oder Tränke? Ein anderes Thema hat mein Sohn nämlich nicht.“ Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst die Frau diese Fragen meinte und ob sie wirklich an einer Information interessiert war, so druckste er nur herum.  
„Es ging eher um allgemeine Sachen, nichts Spezielles.“  
„Und er vergisst seinen Zauberstab?“ Argwöhnisch musterte sie ihn nur. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und sein Gesicht glühte unangenehm.  
„Na ja, wir haben über Mädchen gesprochen …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Als sie lachte, zuckte er zusammen, weil es sich anhört, als würde jemand Butterbrotpapier zusammenknüllen.  
„Nicht zu glauben, aber was weiß ich schon von dem Jungen … nichts“, seufzte sie. Im selben Moment brüllte es von drinnen:  
„Eileen? Wo bist du, verfluchte Scheiße!“  
„Ich muss reingehen. Sieh nach Severus und danke, Lupin!“ sie verschwand nach drinnen und Remus holte lange und mehrmals Luft, um diese bizarre Begegnung mit Severus‘ Mutter zu verdauen. Diese Frau entsprach ebenso wenig irgendwelchen Maßstäben, wie Severus selbst. 

Er ging zurück nach Spinners End, weil er sich sicher sein wollte, dass Severus nicht hier war, ehe er sich in Feindesgebiet wagte. In was hatte er sich nur hineinziehen lassen? Vor allem: Warum? Warum interessierte ihn Snapes Leben? Warum könnte er nicht einfach die Schultern zucken und sagen: ach, scheiß drauf? Remus war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Umgebung nicht mehr im Blick hatte, als er aus Snapes Haus kam. Natürlich war Severus nicht da und so langsam glaubte er, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war.  
„Remus?! Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du herkommst?“, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme, die ihn zu Stein erstarren ließ. Ein paar Meter entfernt standen James und Sirius und sahen ihn verwundert an. Verdammt. Das hatte er total ausgeblendet.  
„Hey“, sagte er nur belegt.  
„Wolltest du es ihm allein heimzahlen? Was soll das denn? Wir sind doch Freunde, auch wenn wir uns gestritten haben“, sagte James und legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern. Selten hatte sich Remus unwohler gefühlt.  
„Wir waren sogar bei dir zu Hause, um dich abzuholen. Vertragen wir uns wieder?“, fragte Sirius. Black war jemand, der niemand lange böse sein konnte und wollte. James hingegen hatte durchaus noch eine eisige Aura.  
„Wo ist Peter?“, fragte Remus, um sie abzulenken.  
„Er kann nicht, muss irgendeine Tante besuchen oder so. Und Lily wollte James nicht sehen“, sagte Sirius und feixte.  
„Hast du dich echt in die Höhle des Löwen getraut?“, fragte James nun neugierig. Sein Arm lag noch immer freundschaftlich um seine Schulter. Remus hätte sich am liebsten losgerissen.  
„Snape ist nicht zu Hause.“  
„Ach, so ein Mist!“, maulte Sirius enttäuscht und fügte gleich an „Gehen wir Pizza essen?“  
Niemand antwortete ihm. James musterte ihn noch immer seltsam und fragte dann leise:  
„Bist du noch sauer, Remus?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.“  
„Weshalb bist du dann hier, wenn nicht, um Snape eine Abreibung zu verpassen?“, bellte Sirius dazwischen. Black war ein Heißsporn und konnte so ungeduldig sein. Selbst Potter sah ihn nun ermahnend an. Verzweifelt suchte Remus nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt.  
„Ich bin hier, um ihn vor euch zu beschützen. Dumbledore hat mir das aufs Auge gedrückt“, sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Potter blieb stehen und damit alle anderen auch. Durch die Brille hindurch sah er ihn forschend an.  
„Ja, das passt zu Dumbledore. Nicht mal die Ferien in der Muggelwelt gönnt er einem. Er hat dir sicher die Ferien gehörig versaut, vor alle, weil wir jetzt doch hier sind. Dir war doch klar, dass das geschieht?“  
„Ja, das war mir klar.“  
„Und? Was willst du jetzt tun, Remus?“, fragte Sirius scheinheilig und tänzelte um ihn herum.   
„Ich bitte euch als meine Freunde auf diesen Unsinn zu verzichten“, brachte er mühsam heraus und fixierte seinerseits James, der unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.  
„In Hogwarts gehst du dazwischen, weil du Angst hast, wir töten Snape, hier stehst du Wache, weil du Angst hast, wir tun ihm was. Alles nur, weil Dumbledore dir das aufträgt? Du bist Vertrauensschüler, Remus, nicht Dumbledores persönlicher Soldat, den er hierhin und dorthin schicken kann. Hier ist er machtlos und manche Sachen müssen einfach geklärt werden, das weißt du doch. Wir können nicht stehen lassen, dass Snape immer mehr den Dunklen Künsten verfällt, weil …“  
„Weil du Angst vor seiner mächtigen Magie hast?“, fragte er James provokant. Sein Freund blinzelte überrascht und kniff dann die Augen zusammen. Das war ein Ja. Laut und deutlich.  
„Selbst wenn … es hat in vielen Bereichen eine Legitimation diesen Spinner aufzuhalten, oder nicht?“  
„Was weißt du überhaupt von ihm?“ James Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.  
„Ich glaube, eine Menge. Mehr als du ganz sicher. Oder denkst du, nur weil du weißt, in welcher heruntergekommenen Ecke er wohnt, weißt du irgendwas von ihm? Er studiert nicht nur die Dunklen Künste, ich bin sicher, er wendet sie an. Darüber hinaus umgibt er sich mit Menschen, die seine selektierende Einstellung teilen und unterstützen. Ich glaube, ich muss nicht mehr sagen, oder?“  
„Und das ist alles? Du fragst nicht ein Mal nach den Gründen für sein Verhalten?“, fauchte Remus seinen Freund an. Selbst Sirius stand jetzt still neben ihnen und sah begierig von James zu ihm und wieder zurück. Sie waren nicht immer einer Meinung, doch wirklich bösen Streit hatten sie noch nie gehabt. Wenn, ging es immer um die Vorgehensweise, was Snape betraf.  
„Ich akzeptiere deine Meinung, Remus. Ich verlange auch keineswegs, dass du dich uns anschließt, das habe ich bestimmt deutlich gemacht. Ich fragte mich nur, was genau du hier tust und warum du so besorgt aussiehst und …“  
„ … und warum du Snapes Zauberstab dabei hast?“, sagte Sirius, der ihm mit einem gut gezielten Griff beide Zauberstäbe aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche zog und ihnen vor die Nase hielt. Remus wurde knallrot und beide seiner Freunde sahen ihn mehr als misstrauisch an.  
„Remus?“, fragte James ganz sanft. Fast hätte er ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Heftiger Zorn brodelte in ihm hoch, die auf seine glühende Beschämung traf, dass ihm ganz heiß wurde.  
„Weil Severus ihn gestern bei mir vergessen hat und ich ihn zurückgeben wollte, deshalb!“, presste er giftig zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Sirius ging unauffällig in Angriffsstellung, doch Potter blieb ruhig und nahm noch nicht mal seine Hand aus der Jackentasche.  
„Du nimmst deine Aufgabe sehr ernst, Lupin. Das zeichnet dich aus. Heißt das, du hast dich nun mit dem Feind verbündet?“  
„Es heißt, ich habe ihm etwas zu essen gemacht und wir haben uns unterhalten!“, sagte er heiser und merkte, wie sein Jähzorn sich in abgrundtiefe Bestürzung über den unerwarteten Moment der Wahrheit verwandelte.  
„Moony mit seinem scheiß gutem Herz“, knurrte Sirius ungehalten. Vollkommen unerwartet kamen Remus die Tränen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er sich gerade vor seinen Freunden verantworten musste, sondern, dass er sich sehr um Severus sorgte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Snapes Mutter recht hatte. Die Mafia hatte etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun. Severus würde niemals ohne seinen Zauberstab irgendwo hin gehen.  
James sah ihn irritiert blinzelnd an und Sirius räusperte sich mehrmals, bevor er sagte:  
„So schlimm waren meine Worte doch gar nicht. War eher ein Kompliment, Remus. Was ist … denn nur los mit dir?“ Beschämt wischte er sich über die Augen, doch die Tränen kamen immer wieder neu.  
„Willst du uns sagen, was los ist, Moony? Ich meine, auch wenn wir Streit haben, wir sind Freunde und die Allerletzen, die dich im Stich lassen würden. Also, was ist los?“ Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich heute begegnet waren, klang James Potter so, wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Interessiert an anderen Menschen (wohl bis auf Severus Snape), immer darauf bedacht helfen zu können (bis auf Severus Snape) und liebevoll und vertraulich (und so weiter).  
Remus zögerte, weil er nicht wollte, dass seine Freunde etwas über Snapes furchtbares Leben erfuhren. Abgesehen, von dem, was zwischen ihnen geschah, gab es noch eine Millionen andere Gründe einfach den Mund zu halten. Aber Potter hatte recht. Sie waren seine Freunde und wenn Remus etwas sehr genau wusste, dann das, dass man mit Freunden an seiner Seite viel besser dran war. Freunde, die Snape nicht hatte. Nur er war sein Freund und er müsste doch alles tun, um ihn zu finden.  
„Ich … Severus ist verschwunden und ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Ich befürchte, man hat ihn entführt.“ Sirius stand der Mund offen. Potter hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und sagte dann leise:  
„Erzähle uns alles, Remus.“ Das tat er. Er erzählte alles, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie sich nahe gekommen waren. Seine Freunde hörten zu. Sirius unterbrach ihn ab und zu mit Zwischenfragen und Potter sagte dazwischen:  
„Darüber hat Lily nie was gesagt.“  
„Weil sie garantiert nichts hiervon weiß. Severus muss diese Drecksarbeit für seinen Vater machen und es ist eine verdammt gefährliche Arbeit, wie ich gestern feststellen durfte. Darüber hinaus ist sie demütigend ohne Ende.“ Remus erzählte von der Frau mit den kleinen Kindern und der Leiche unter der Brücke. Er ließ auch nicht aus, dass sie zusammengeschlagen wurden.  
„Heute wollten wir den Rest machen. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht allein gehen lassen, jetzt, wo ich das weiß!“, sagte Remus fest und sah James direkt in die Augen. Das Braun seiner Augen war warm und mitfühlend.  
„Und ihr ward verabredet? Ganz sicher?“  
„Ja, ganz sicher. Snape wäre doch niemals ohne seinen Zauberstab losgegangen, auch wenn er anfangs versucht hat mich loszubekommen.“  
„Verstehe. Sieht so aus, als könnte jemand unsere Hilfe brauchen.“ Remus zitterten vor Erleichterung ein bisschen die Knie.  
„Jau, suchen wir den Spinner eben erst, bevor wir ihm eine Abreibung verpassen“, witzelte Sirius auf seine unnachahmlich charmante Art.  
„Warum wollt ihr helfen?“, fragte Remus leise und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg.  
„Weil du unser Freund bist, Moony. Niemand will, dass du Ärger mit Dumbledore bekommst. Es reicht, wenn wir den ständig haben.“  
„Ich glaube, Dumbledore wollte nur verhindern, dass ihr euch an Snape vergreift und …“  
„Darum geht es doch nicht. Es ist dir wichtig, weil du Verantwortung übernommen hast. Damit ist es jetzt unsere Aufgabe dir zu helfen. Außerdem …“ James sah ein wenig unglücklich aus und Sirius vollendete den Satz.  
„James hofft, dass er sich so wieder bei Lily einschmeicheln kann. Sie ist gerade echt fies zu unserm Krönchen, nicht wahr …“, kicherte Black. Potter zuckte nur zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Wir tun es also nicht für Snape, ganz und gar nicht. Sein Muggel-Elend interessiert mich nicht besonders, Remus. Jeder hat seine Probleme. Du weißt genau, von was ich spreche. Wir helfen dir ihn zu finden und zu retten, wenn es sein muss, weil wir es dir schulden.“  
„Und danach?“ Remus‘ Stimme war ganz rau.  
„Keine Ahnung, sehen wir, wenn es soweit ist. Ich hätte eine Idee … Sirius Nase ist von uns allen am besten. Wir werden erst mal nachsehen, ob Snape das Haus zu Fuß verlassen hat und vielleicht bringt uns das schon zu ihm.“ Sirius stimmte sofort zu. Sie gingen in Snapes Haus und im Hausflur verwandelte sich Black in Tatze. Der große, schwarze Hund begann nun zu schnüffeln. James und Remus folgten ihm vor die Tür.  
„Danke, James“, sagte Remus leise zu seinem Freund. James sah ihn aufmerksam an, als gäbe es da noch etwas, was er nicht wusste.  
„Schon gut. Kriminelle sind das Allerletzte, selbst Snape wünscht man so was nicht …“ Tatze bellte ein Mal und lief mit der Nase am Boden los. Er lief die Straße entlang, die Remus gekommen war und plötzlich blieb Tatze stehen. Er schnüffelte sehr intensiv im Kreis herum, wiederholte das Ganze und verschwand dann hinter ein paar Mülltonnen, um sich zurückzuverwandeln.  
„Und?“, fragte sie ihn, als er zu ihnen kam.  
„Also bis hierher ist Snape definitiv gelaufen. Dann wird’s komisch. Es kommen zwei weitere Spuren dazu, die sich sehr vermischen und das ganz Seltsame ist, dass sie sich in keine Richtung bewegen.“ James besah sich sorgfältig den Boden und seufzte dann.  
„Ich würde sagen, klassischer Fall von Entführung. Sie haben unseren Spinner in ein Auto gezerrt und sind jetzt sonst wo.“  
„Einer Autospur kann ich nicht folgen“, sagte Black unnötigerweise. Ratlos sahen sie sich an.   
„Ich werde ins Stallion gehen und sehen, was ich herausfinden“, sagte Remus brüchig. Ihm war schlecht vor Angst, dass sie Snape etwas taten.  
„Nicht so schnell, Moony. Wir müssen darüber nachdenken. Die beiden Schläger haben dich gesehen, würden dich also wiedererkenne. Noch dazu sind wir viel zu jung um uns unauffällig an so einem Ort aufhalten zu können. Was würde ich jetzt für einen Alterungstrank geben …“  
„Nun, Severus hat im Keller vielleicht etwas, mit dem wir ihn herstellen können, wenn er ihn nicht sogar vorrätig hat. Leider bekomme ich mit meiner Magie die Tür nicht auf.“ James lächelte überheblich.  
„Ach, das schaffen wir schon. Du weißt, dass Snape dich dafür ermorden wird, Moony, ja?“ Black lachte zustimmen.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Dann lohnt es sich doch ihn zu retten, oder?“ Sie liefen los und es begann sanft zu schneien.

Severus erwachte mit einem höllischen Brummschädel und es war ganz und gar nicht einfach sich an die letzten Momente zu erinnern, bevor es schwarz wurde. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken fest gefesselt und auch seine Fußgelenke waren zusammengebunden. Er war gerade mal eine halbe Stunde im Keller gewesen und hatte versucht einen Doxyzid herzustellen. Seine Konzentration war dabei so schlecht, dass er es sein ließ. Ständig musste er an Lupin denken. Das, was sie getan hatten und wie es sich angefühlt hatte, passte so überhaupt nicht zu seiner Liebe zu Lily, dass die Gedanken ihn ganz unruhig machten. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht aus. Zwischen Remus und ihm müsste dringend ein Gespräch stattfinden. Darüber, ob das zwischen ihnen echt oder nur ein Nebenprodukt ihrer unfreiwilligen Beziehung war. Falls es echt war … darüber konnte Severus kaum nachdenken, ohne das sein Herz wie verrückt klopfte. Was war, wenn er Remus sogar liebte? Fragte er sich still und war so tief in seine Gedanken verstrickt, dass er nicht mal den Lieferwagen merkte, der neben ihm hielt. Er sah den Schläger zwar noch kommen, den sie ihm über den Nacken zogen, doch konnte ihn nicht mehr abwehren. Selbst, wenn er seine Waffe gehabt hätte, hätte es genau so übel ausgesehen.   
Jetzt öffnete er stöhnend die Augen und sah sich um. Viel sah er nicht. Es war ziemlich dunkel, eisigkalt und unerwartet still. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, im Stallion zu sich zu kommen, oder irgendwo im Keller des Pubs. Doch dazu war es hier viel zu kalt und ruhig. Brummend legte er sich wieder hin, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde gleich platzen. Kurz überlegen, kurz bewegungslos bleiben. Severus‘ Bewusstsein driftete wieder ab.


	10. Chapter 10

James Potter überwand Snapes Zauber, mit dem er die Tür im Keller belegt hatte, nach dem dritten Versuch. Dass Potter keine abfälligen Bemerkungen dabei machte, rechnete Remus ihm hoch an. Seine Nerven waren angegriffen und er sorgte sich so sehr um Severus, dass es ihm schwer fiel vernünftig zu denken. Seine Freunde halfen ihm, obwohl sie Snape nicht ausstehen konnte. Ihm kamen wieder fast die Tränen vor Rührung. So ein Arsch Potter auch sein konnte, so ein guter Freund konnte er sein. Wenn sie nur Severus in Ruhe lassen würden.  
„Holla die Waldfee!“ murmelte Black, als sie den kleinen Raum betraten. An drei Wänden waren Regale, in denen sich alle möglichen Trankzutaten befanden. In der Mitte des Raums war ein Tisch, auf dem ein paar Gerätschaften zum Herstellen von Tränken standen, unter anderem ein selbstumrührender Kessel.  
„Er ist ein Freak, das ist amtlich!“, flüsterte James beeindruckt, begann aber sofort nach den Zutaten des Alterungstrank zu suchen.  
„Wie einsam muss dieser Irre sein, wenn er in den Ferien nichts anderes zu tun hat, als hier rumzutüfteln?“, fragte Sirius und gab seinem Zwang nach alles einmal in die Hand nehmen zu müssen.  
„Na ja, eigentlich hat er etwas anderes zu tun, unfreiwillig“, merkte Remus an und bekam einen komischen Blick von Tatze.  
„Hast du jetzt etwa Mitleid mit ihm? Nur, weil du ein Mal dabei warst? Das entschuldigt sein Verhalten in Hogwarts und seinen Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten aber nicht, Moony.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber manchmal ist es doch gut die Gründe zu kennen, oder?“ James hielt sich aus dem Gespräch raus und begann den Trank herzustellen. Erst, als er vor sich hinblubbert, sah er zu Remus.  
„Würdest du ein gutes Wort bei Lily für mich einlegen? Sie wollte mich nicht mal sehen und hat ihre komische Schwester vorgeschickt, die mich wie ein Wachhund angebellt hat.“ Er schüttelte sich demonstrativ.  
„Natürlich. Aber warum beenden wir dieses Drama nicht einfach und Lily muss nie wieder deswegen auf dich böse sein?“ Lange sah James ihn an, wirkte sogar ein wenig bekümmert.  
„Ja, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit. Aber vorher müssen wir ihm noch ein Mal, ein einziges Mal zeigen, dass er mit seinen Dunklen Künsten keinesfalls mächtiger ist, als wir.“  
„Aber er ist verdammt gut“, rutschte es Remus raus. Beide sahen ihn schockiert an.  
„Was? Du warst dabei? Du musst das melden, Moony.“  
„Er hat es nur zur Selbstverteidigung benutzt.“  
„Wie gut?“, fragte James pragmatisch. So gut, dass er eine Erektion allein von seiner Heilmagie bekommen hat, hätte Remus gern gesagt, sagte aber nur:  
„So gut, dass er es dir nicht zeigt. Das Duell auf der Brücke, war ein Witz. Er hat nicht mal mit halber Kraft gekämpft“, sagte er leise. Sirius lachte abfällig aber Potter glaubte ihm, das konnte er sehr deutlich sehen.  
„Selbst wenn … das macht mir keine Angst, weil wir das Gute und das Richtige auf unserer Seite haben. Das verschafft uns immer einen moralischen Vorteil. Sei’s drum, jetzt müssen wir den Freak erst mal retten. Siehst du, das meine ich Remus … würde Snape das für dich tun? Sicher nicht. Helft mir mal …“ Schweigend vollendeten sie den Trank und füllten ihn in eine Flasche um.  
„Wer soll ihn nehmen?“, fragte Black hippelig.  
„Nicht du! Sorry, Sirius, aber Remus und ich werden ihn nehmen. Wir brauchen keine Kneipenschlägerei.“  
„Hey, das verstehe ich nicht“, maulte Sirius, gab sich aber geschlagen. Sie räumten einigermaßen auf und versiegelten die Tür wieder. Dabei hatte James einen ziemlich listigen Gesichtsausdruck. Offensichtlich baute er ein paar „Schwierigkeiten“ für Severus ein. Anschließend begaben sie sich zum Stallion. In erster Linie bräuchten sie Information, darüber ob die „Mafia“, wie Sirius immer wieder genüsslich sagte, als wäre es ein Stück Sahnetort, Snape überhaupt gefangen hielt. Falls sich das bestätigen würde, müssten sie herausfinden, wo genau sie ihn gefangen hielten. Alles andere kam danach.  
Inzwischen schneite es wieder richtig und es war schon halb dunkel, dabei war es gerade mal früher Nachmittag. Remus drängte etwaige Gedanken an Severus und sein Leiden nach hinten. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sicher bei sich zu Hause im Bett und würde sich um ihn kümmern wollen. Dass Snape sich natürlich nach Kräften gegen seine Fürsorge wehren würde, war klar. So klar, wie James Gesicht, der ihn nun ansah und ihm die Flasche hin hielt.  
„Auf unsere älteren Ichs, Remus, Prost!“ Mit einem Ruck kippte er sich den Trank in den Mund und Remus tat es ihm gleich. Die Verwandlung dauerte ein paar Momente und dann sahen sie sich an. Alle drei mussten kichern. Sirius warf sich seine dunklen Locken nach hinten, schlug Remus auf die Schulter und sagte:  
„Mach nicht so ein deprimiertes Gesicht, Lupin! Wir alle werden alt.“ James rückte sich die Brille zurecht.  
„Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns.“  
„Viel Glück!“, rief Black ihnen nach, als sie auf das Stallion zuliefen. 

Vor dem Pub standen zwei Männer und einer davon war wirklich einer der Typen, die sie angegriffen hatten. Remus senkte instinktiv den Kopf und James begann komische Sachen zu sagen:  
„Meine Alte meint auch, nur weil Weihnachten ist, soll ich zu Hause rumhocken. Die hat sie ja wohl nicht alle!“  
Remus sah ihn erschrocken an, bekam aber nur ein Grinsen. Potter hatte recht, sie mussten ein wenig improvisieren.  
„Und meine Frau meint, ich darf ins Pub, soll bloß die Finger von den Huren lassen!“ James lachte kratzig. Die beiden Typen sahen sie zwar an, doch ohne Interesse und Erkennen. So betraten sie das Stallion ohne Probleme.  
Es war voll. Einmal waren Feiertage und viele Menschen hatten Urlaub. Draußen war es eklig und wo brachte man am schönsten die Einsamkeit herum, wenn nicht mit Gleichgesinnten in einem vollen, lauten Pub bei überteuerten Alkoholpreisen. Es war so voll, dass sich James und Remus auf zwei Barhocker direkt an den Tresen quetschen mussten. Mit unauffälligen Zaubern würde es so ziemlich schwer sein, doch ihr Sitzplatz würde sich bald als Glücksfall herausstellen. Niemand beachtete sie und James sagte dann auch ziemlich cool, als ein schmierig aussehender Typ in ihre Richtung sah:  
„Zwei Pints Ale!“  
„Machst du das öfter?“, musste Remus einfach fragen, weil es so gekonnt klang.  
„Nö. Manche Sachen kann man einfach, die liegen einem im Blut“, grinste der alte James ihn an, dessen schöne braunen Augen trüb waren. Der Kerl brachte ihnen die Getränke und kassierte gleich ab. Remus fand, dass er italienisch aussah, wusste aber, dass man auf solche Vorurteile nichts gegen sollte. Snape sah auch manchmal wie ein Massenmörder aus und dabei war er innen so weich. Die Erinnerung an den anderen Jungen unter ihm, seinen Körper, sein dunkles Stöhnen, sein Inneres … ließen ihn scharf die Luft einziehen.  
„Was? Was ist?“, flüsterte James alarmiert neben ihm. Er nippte am Ale und sah sich behäbig im Stallion um. Es waren hauptsächlich Männer alle Altersgruppen anwesend. Aber auch ein paar Frauen waren dabei, die man zwar nicht unbedingt sah, deren helles Lachen aber an ihre Ohren drang. In diesen Gegenden wie Cokeworth legte man wenig Wert auf Festlichkeiten aller Art. Es war jeden Tag ein Fest, wenn man nach der Arbeit ins Pub gehen konnte und dort den schwer verdienten Lohn versaufen konnte.  
„Nichts.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht, Moony. Da gibt es noch was. Ich wollte dich nur nicht vor Tatze blamieren und dich direkt darauf ansprechen. Doch hier sind wir allein und du kannst mir sagen, was da noch ist, hm?“, bot ihm James freundlich an.  
„Allein?“  
„Na ja, mehr oder weniger …“, grinste sein Freund und beobachtete den Mann hinter dem Tresen, einen großen, bulligen Typ ohne Haare auf dem Kopf, dafür mit ganz vielen Haaren auf seinen muskulösen Unterarmen. Am linken Arm glänzte eine fette Golduhr.  
„Nichts, wirklich …“, sagte Remus leise und nippte am Ale, um James forschenden Blick zu entkommen.  
„Weißt du, ich fand es nie schlimm, dass du dich raushalten wolltest. Du hattest deine guten Gründe und ich verstehe die wirklich. Vielleicht hast du in den letzten Tagen etwas gesehen, was dich bekümmert und dich beschäftigt, auch das ist nur zu verständlich. Dein Mitgefühl und dein Gerechtigkeitssinn und deine Fürsorge, machen dich zu einem guten Freund. Ich habe nur Angst, unser Freak nutzt dich aus, benutzt dich gegen uns und lässt dich am Ende wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen, weil du nicht mehr in seine dubiosen Pläne passt. Ich weiß, dass auch du das weißt und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass dir in deiner Gutmütigkeit wehgetan wird, weil du das nicht verdienst. Unser Spinner war die ganzen Jahre ein Mistkerl, der nicht nur uns gegenüber so verächtlich und aggressiv war, sondern auch allen anderen gegenüber. Es ist seine Art und ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du ihn ändern kannst, indem du ihm deine wertvolle Freundschaft anbietest.“  
James‘ Stimme war leise und sanft und trotzdem verstand Remus ihn mehr als gut, weil er ihm auf die Lippen sah. In allem, was er sagte, hatte Potter recht und er würde lügen, wenn er all die Dinge nicht auch schon gedacht hatte. Aber es gab mehr. Potter blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Hinter ihnen brachen ein paar Leute in lautes Lachen aus. Remus bekam kaum Luft. Vor allem bekam er den Drang nicht unter Kontrolle, der ihn dazu trieb seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen, über Snape und sich, über das, was sie getan hatten und dass er vielleicht wirklich in ihn verliebt war. Ein Italiener rettete ihn, als er schon den Mund aufhatte, um James alles zu beichten.   
„Und?“, fragte der Typ mit den behaarten Unterarmen einen dürren Kerl mit Schiebermütze, der sich gerade neben James auf einen freigewordenen Barhocker setzte.  
„Alles klar. Der kleine Wichser ist sicher verpackt. Vielleicht friert er ein bisschen aber er kann ja wohl nicht erwarten, dass wir die marode Lagerhalle für ihn beheizen.“ Der Typ mit der Golduhr nickte nur. Scheinbar war er hier der Boss, vielleicht sogar Mario Bianchis Cousin, dem das Stallion gehörte.  
Schockiert sah Remus zu James, der seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern sein Pint austrank, als wäre er wirklich der alte Potter mit den Geheimratsecken und den Falten um die Augen herum. Remus ließ sich nicht täuschen, sein Freund hörte gut zu und analysierte die Lage. Auch wenn James es nicht gern hören würde, so war er Severus nicht so unähnlich und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Noch dazu waren sie beide hinter demselben Mädchen her. Aber jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr? Würde das was ändern? Könnte er, indem er sich outete, etwas ändern? Ohne das mit Snape zu besprechen, sollte er so einen Schritt allerdings nicht tun und es war gut, dass der Italiener das voreilige Geständnis verhindert hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur eine Ausnahme, eine Art Übersprungsreaktion nach diesem verrückten und gefährlichen Tag gewesen. Einmalig und ohne weitere Bedeutung. Der Mann mit der Schiebermütze trank eilig einen Kaffee und stand dann wieder auf.  
„Fotografiere ihn ordentlich, damit sein alter Herr ihn auch gut erkennt. Bisschen Blut schadet auch nicht!“, zischte „Golduhr“ dem Mann mit der Mütze leise zu. Der nickte und ging dann wieder.  
Remus konnte kaum noch stillsitzen. Potter war zu bewundern. In aller Seelenruhe trank er das Ale aus und rülpste dann leise. Er hatte seins kaum angerührt, so elend war ihm. Lagerhalle? Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie Severus in eine der Hallen im Bracknell Industriepark gebracht hatten. Nur in welche? Es gab einige von diesen Fabrik- und Lagerhallen. Es würde eine Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen sein.  
„Gehen wir!“, sagte James nach einer Weile gelangweilt und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seinem fast vollen Glas, bevor sie zur Tür gingen.  
„Hey!“, rief ihnen „Golduhr“ nach. Remus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und James sah sich demonstrativ gelangweilt um.  
„Schmeckt das Ale nicht?“, fragte der bullig Typ mit ungutem Augenblitzen und fixierte James. Im Pub wurde es recht still. Remus‘ Haut begann zu jucken, was ihm sagte, dass der Trank nicht mehr allzu lange wirksam sein würde. Sie müssten dringend hier raus. Potter räusperte sich deutlich und sagte dann in bestem verwaschenen Cockney-Dialekt.  
„Aber klar. Mein Freund hier hat nur Angst, dass ihm seine Alte eins mit der Bratpfanne überbrät, wenn er nicht zu Hause ist, bevor es dunkel ist.“ Alle brüllten vor Lachen los, selbst „Golduhr“. James stieß ihn im Rücken an und sie verließen den Pub im Ganzen. 

Zwei Straßenecken weiter trafen sie auf Black und es war keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn der Alterungstrank verlor seine Wirkung und macht sie wieder zu jungen Burschen. Remus keuchte angespannt und Potter erzählte Black grinsend, was sie gehört hatten und was passiert war.  
„Jau, dann müssen wir jetzt für Moony nur noch `ne Alte finden, damit das mit der Bratpfanne auch klar geht …“, witzelte Black und Potter fügte trocken an: „… oder `nen Kerl.“  
Sirius lachte lauter, doch Remus sah in James Augen, dass es keineswegs ein Witz war. Seine Freunde, nun … zumindest einer von ihnen, schien ihn recht gut zu kennen. Remus wurde rot und er sah zur Seite, ohne drauf einzugehen. So oft ihnen Potters scharfer Blick auch zugutekam, manchmal verabscheute er diese Gabe wirklich.  
„Mit Lagerhalle meinen sie bestimmt eine dieser vielen leer stehenden Hallen im Bracknell Park gleich um die Ecke. Die Frage ist nur, welche …“, sagte er, um den Fokus wieder auf Snape zu legen.   
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Sirius, los hol‘ die Tatze raus, dann riechst du vielleicht mehr!“, Black verwandelte sich und dann liefen sie los.  
Von Minute zu Minute wurden sie missmutiger. Es wurde dunkler, der Schneefall nahm zu und das alte Industriegebiet war nicht so klein. Schon länger sprachen sie nicht mehr. Plötzlich blieb Tatze stehen und Remus wäre fast über ihn gefallen. Der schwarze Hund hob den Kopf und schien zu wittern. James tätschelte Tatzes Kopf, obwohl alle wussten, dass er das verabscheute, eben weil er kein echter Hund war, sondern nur ein Animagus.  
Tatze änderte nun die Richtung und lief ganz langsam nach Osten, immer mit der Nase im Wind. Inzwischen hatte er eine lustig aussehende Schneeschicht auf dem Rücken, wie Remus und Potter auf dem Kopf und auf den Schultern. Es war nasser, schwerer Schnee, wie letzte Nacht, als er warm und sicher mit Severus in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Verkrampft versuchte er an Lily und die einladende Mulde in ihrem Bett zu denken, doch nichts daran reizte ihn noch. Einerseits gut, dann müsste er sich James gegenüber nicht schuldig fühlen, dass er auf seine feste Freundin scharf war. Andererseits schlecht, weil er nun nicht mehr wusste, wer er überhaupt war. War er homosexuell? Spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle, dachte er seufzend und erschrak ein bisschen, als sich Black spontan in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte.  
Sie standen vor einem dunklen, dreistöckigen Gebäude aus rotem Backstein, an dem jedes Fenster eingeschlagen war. Es war eine der ganz alten Hallen aus Zeiten des Bergbaus, schon lange nicht mehr benutzt und zu teuer, um sie einfach abzureißen. Das ganze abbruchreife Gebäude war stockdunkel.  
„Hier … es ist nur ein vager Geruch, doch ich habe nichts anderes gefunden. Der Geruch ist eine Mischung aus allem, was wir am Entführungsort gefunden haben, ein bisschen Snape, ein bisschen Entführer und ein bisschen … Auto!“, sagte Black, der vorsichtig um eine Ecke gesehen hatte und nun zurückzuckte.  
„Das Auto! Da vorn!“, zischte er leise und nun sah auch Potter um die Ecke und auch Remus. Tatsächlich. Dort stand ein alter Lieferwagen, der vermutlich mal weiß war, doch durch den Schneematsch grau und verdreckt aussah.   
„Sehr gut“, flüsterte James und wich zurück.   
„Und jetzt?“, flüsterte Remus angespannt.  
„Snape muss da drin sein, vermutlich im Keller, denn oberirdisch war ja alles finster, wie wir gesehen haben. Das Gute ist, niemand rechnet mit uns. Wir benutzen im Notfall Magie, natürlich nur die harmlosen Zauber und nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Keine Verletzten und natürlich auch keine Leichen, klar!?“ Sie nickten und sogar Remus sah die Notwendigkeit ein.   
„Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall zusammen und halten uns gegenseitig den Rücken frei. Falls wir Snape finden und er nicht in der Lage ist zu laufen, disapparierst du dich mit ihm, Remus. Am besten in dein Haus, wir kommen dann zu dir, ja?“ Sirius machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, was er nicht erklärte.   
„Am besten suchen wir jetzt einen anderen Eingang, von dem wir uns unbemerkt rein schleichen können. Ich rechne mit zwei bis drei Männern, die unseren Freak bewachen. Ach und Remus …? Gib Snape bloß nicht seinen Zauberstab zurück. Erst, wenn er hier raus ist. Ich befürchte, er zerpflückt hier sonst alles.“ Remus nickte verstehend und gab Potter still recht.  
„Aber wartet mal … wollen wir das auf uns sitzen lassen?“, fragte Sirius und beide sahen ihn irritiert an.  
„Uns?“, fragte James perplex.  
„Na ja, irgendwie gehört Snape ja trotzdem zu uns … und sie haben ihn entführt und ihm vermutlich weh getan. Können wir das so hinnehmen?“ Remus kamen die Tränen vor Rührung. Zum ersten Mal hörte so etwas Nettes aus dem Mund seiner Freunde. Black hatte recht, Snape war einer von ihnen und es machte ihn gerade sehr glücklich, dass es seinem Freund trotz allem so bewusst war.  
„Ja, stimmt schon. Aber nicht jetzt und heute. Wir holen uns erst mal Snape und denken dann drüber nach, ja? Ich muss auch irgendwann nach Hause, weil ich meinen Eltern gesagt habe, ich gehe mal für eine Stunde Schlittschuh laufen.“ Sirius und Remus mussten leise kichern.  
„Gut, dann los. Suchen wir einen anderen Eingang.“

Den fanden sie am nördlichen Ende der Halle. Es war eine Treppe, die nach unten führte und an einer Metalltür endete, die verschlossen war. Mit einem simplen „Alohomora!“, öffnete sie James Potter und sie betraten eine dunkle, nach altem Schutt und immer noch nach Chemikalien stinkende Welt. James lief vorweg und leuchte mit dem Lumos-Zauber. Es war stockfinster und eisig kalt. Trotz Lichtzauber stolperten sie über die einen oder anderen Steine am Boden, die aus den Mauern gefallen waren. Überall sah man Graffiti an den Wänden, es stank nach Müll und es zog fies durch die maroden Wände. Endlich sahen sie einen sanften Lichtschein und James löschte sofort seinen Zauber.   
„Bleibt hier, ich erkunde die Lage!“, flüsterte er leise. Remus hörte, wie er einen „Lautlos-Zauber“ sprach, der seine Schritte und Bewegungen unhörbar machen würde. Eigentlich hätte er das gern alles getan, doch Potter übernahm ganz ungefragt diese Rolle des Anführers. Seine Magie war von ihnen allen die mächtigste und er war unbestreitbar klug und weitsichtig. Gerade, wenn es um Gefahren ging. Nur bei Snape schmiss er ständig alles über Bord und legte es immer wieder auf gefährliche Situationen an, die jederzeit eskalieren konnten. Weshalb, hatte sich Remus oft gefragt. Heute und hier begriff er es. James Potter bereitete sich ernsthaft auf den Krieg vor, in den sie nach Hogwarts unweigerlich alle hineingezogen werden würden. Potter dachte so viel weiter als er selbst oder Sirius. James‘ größte Sorge war völlig zurecht, dass ihnen Severus Snape auf der anderen Seite gegenüberstehen würde und sie gegen seine starke, schwarze Magie kämpfen müssten. Heftige Schauer liefen über Remus‘ Rücken, als er eine sehr realistische Vorahnung auf alles was noch kommen würde, bekam.  
„Eine Wache sitzt vor der Tür und macht Kreuzworträtsel“, informierte James sie leise, als er zurückkam.  
„Gesehen habe ich einen Baseballschläger neben dem Stuhl aber auch eine Pistole im Hosenbund. Der Typ ist groß und kräftig. Wäre was für dich, Moony. Bist du bereit? Ich befürchte, wenn wir ihn uns holen, kommen noch mindestens zwei weitere Typen, die Black und ich abfangen werden. Der Typ sitzt vor einer Tür und ich wette, dahinter finden wir Snape. Fertig?“  
„Ja, bereit. Ich gehe vor!“, sagte Remus und holte tief Luft. Es ging nicht mehr nur um Severus. Es war eine Frage der Ehre und wie Sirius schon sagte, um einen von ihnen, auch wenn sie ihn alle nicht leiden konnten.   
„Zauberstäbe raus!“, sagte James heiter, als Remus loslief. 

Zuerst lief es ganz gut. Der Typ war ziemlich perplex, als er Remus auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Was soll der Scheiß …“, sagte er noch, da schlug Remus schon nach seinem Gesicht. Dummerweise schaffte es der Kerl auszuweichen und packte nun seinerseits nach Lupins Arm, um ihn nach hinten zu drehen. Beinah gleichzeitig trampelten mindestens drei Stiefelpaare die Treppe nach unten, die von James und Sirius in Empfang genommen wurden. Remus rang mit dem Kerl, der immer wieder versuchte nach seiner Pistole zu greifen. Noch konnte er es verhindern. Dabei gingen sie zu Boden und Remus rammte dem Typ das Knie in den Magen, so dass der plötzlich für Augenblicke sehr still war. Remus hieb ihm die Faust so hart gegen die Schläfe, dass seine eigenen Fingerknöchel ein wenig aufrissen. Bewusstlos blieb der Typ liegen und Remus stand auf. Er wunderte sich noch, weshalb es so still war, sah aber auch gleich des Rätsels Lösung.  
Black und Potter standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben Angesicht zu Angesicht mit drei Männern. Alle drei Männer zielten mit Pistolen auf die Jungs.  
„Was soll das werden, Kiddies?“, fragte der eine Mann erheitert. Er trug einen warmen Wintermantel mit Pelzkragen. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzen im schwachen Licht des Gaslichts, welches der Bewacher neben sich hatte stehen gehabt.  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Nach einer Rettung natürlich!“, sagte Sirius auf seine großspurigste Art. Die Männer lachten leise und falsch.  
„Wie niedlich. Irgendwie sah dieser Snape-Junge nicht so aus, als hätte er Freunde.“  
„Hat er aber!“, sagte Remus sehr nachdrücklich und griff ganz langsam in seine Manteltasche, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Dass er in der Aufregung statt seines Snapes Zauberstab erwischte, würde er gleich merken.  
Potter sah nach oben an die Decke. Dort befand sich eine Vorrichtung, die vermutlich mal dafür gedacht war diesen Bereich abzuriegeln. Remus und seine Freunde und Snape hinter ihnen im Raum waren auf der einen Seite, die drei Männer standen auf der anderen Seite auf der Treppe. Ihre Waffen zielten noch immer auf sie und sie grinsten überheblich.  
„Und was ist das in eurer Hand? Spielt ihr echt noch mit Stöckchen? Wuff Wuff“, sagte der Typ im Pelzmantel und lachte heiser.  
„Nee, Vincenzo, das sind doch Zauberstäbe!“, erklärte ein anderer Typ gebrochen und todernst. Jäh brachen alle in Lachen aus, während dessen sich James zu ihm umdrehte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Decke! Bombada!“ Remus begriff. Sein Freund wollte auf die Decke mit der Abrieglung zielen und sie einstürzen lassen, damit sie von den Angreifern abgeschnitten sein würden. So würde es natürlich aussehen und niemand könnte ihnen Zauberei nachweisen, als wenn sie die Männer lähmen oder anderweitig manipulieren würden.  
„Ach los, holen wir sie uns!“, rief der Typ im pelzbesetzten Mantel.  
Gleichzeitig hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen ganz leise den Zauberspruch: „Bombada Maxima!“  
Remus hatte Mühe Snapes Zauberstab in der Hand zu behalten, so viel Macht schoss hindurch. Seine Magie bekam einen völlig falschen und verheerenden Drall. Wie James beabsichtigt hatte, stürzten Steine und die alte Stahlverrieglung nach unten. Die Männer auf der anderen Seite konnten gerade noch zurückspringen, um nicht davon getroffen zu werden. Potters und Blacks Zauber waren gut dosiert gewesen, doch Remus, der Snapes Zauberstab erwischt hatte, hatte eine so enorme Explosionskraft, dass es nicht aufhörte, Steine zu regnen. Schlimmer, er hatte das Gefühl, das komplette Gebäude würde gleich zusammenstürzen. Bleich sah Potter ihn fragend an und Remus hob nur entschuldigend Snapes schwarzen Zauberstab hoch. Geistesgegenwärtig öffnete Potter mit einem Zauber die Tür. Dort lag Severus Snape, verpackt wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Er regte sich nicht und auch nicht, als ihn Potter grob an der Schulter schüttelte. Draußen stürzten immer noch die Wände zusammen.  
„Schnapp ihn dir, Remus und bring ihn weg. Wir sehen, dass alle lebendig hier rauskommen!“, befahl Potter scharf. Remus widersprach keine Sekunde. Er nahm besser seinen eigenen Zauberstab und hob Severus hoch. Er war so leicht und wachte nicht auf. Blut war an seiner Stirn und Remus‘ Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schnell disapperierte er sich mit ihm in sein Haus.

Potter packte sich den bewusstlosen Wächter und apparierte mit ihm nach draußen. Black kam ihm nach und sie sahen, wie die anderen drei Männer fluchend und hustend aus dem Eingang gerannt kamen. Die Halle stürzte in sich zusammen, immer weiter, immer schneller und immer lauter.  
James hatte Sirius hinter eine Mauer gezogen und von dort aus sahen sie, wie die Männer ihren bewusstlosen Kumpel entdeckten und in den Lieferwagen zerrten. Sie sprangen alle in den Wangen und gaben so Gas, dass der Schneematsch in hohen Fontänen aufspritzte.  
„Puh, das war knapp!“, murmelte Black.  
„Das kann man wohl sagen.“  
„Was zum Teufel hat Remus denn gemacht? Der hat das ganze scheiß Gebäude einstürzen lassen, verflucht!“  
„Er hat sich aus Versehen Snapes Zauberstab gegriffen und das ist wohl ein bisschen schief gelaufen.“  
„Schief … er hat das Gebäude zerstört. Wahnsinn. Ich frage mich, welche …“  
„Halt die Klappe, Black und lass uns gehen. Geben wir Moony ein wenig Vorsprung, damit er Snape zu Besinnung bringen kann.“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wollen wir was Essen gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger!“  
„Von mir aus …“


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius Black stopfte sich schon den zweiten Hotdog in den Mund, als James sagte:  
„Sag mal, hast du was dagegen, wenn du allein zu Moony gehst und sagst, wir kommen morgen erst vorbei?“  
„Hä? Warum das denn?“, fragte Black mit vollem Mund. Ein dicker Klecks Senf verzierte sein Kinn.  
„Ich muss echt nach Hause und habe gerade keine Lust mehr auf Snape.“ Sein Freund sah ihn seltsam aus seinen grauen Augen an.  
„Oder willst du zu Lily?“  
„Nein, auch nicht. Ich will nur gerade ein wenig Abstand … sag Remus wir kommen morgen Vormittag bei ihm vorbei, ja?“   
„Klar, wenn du meinst …“ Sirius sah seinem Freund noch eine Weile verständnislos nach. Eigentlich kam doch jetzt das Beste. Er war schon ganz begierig drauf zu sehen, wie Snape reagierte, wenn er erfuhr, dass seine Feinde ihn gerettet hatten. Nein, eins musste man James wirklich lassen, er war ein brillanter Stratege, dem kein möglicher Schachzug entging und der jede Chance nutzte. Sirius bewunderte Potter wie keinen Zweiten.  
James hätte seinem Freund Black allerdings gerade ungern gesagt, dass er sich einfach nur mies fühlte und mit all dem gerade nichts zu tun haben wollte. Magie in der Muggelwelt zu benutzen, war die eine Sache, die sehr gefährlich war, wenn das Zaubereiministerium dahinter kam. Die andere Sache war, dass sie in Snapes finstere Welt hineingezogen wurden. Eine noch ganz andere Sache war, dass er heute sehr deutlich gespürt hatte, dass sie dabei waren Remus Lupin als Freund zu verlieren. Warum genau das so war, begriff er nicht ganz. Aber es lag an Snape. Remus war schon immer jemand gewesen, der extrem empathisch und gutmütig war. Deshalb hatte er auch nicht gefordert, dass er dabei war, wenn sie hinter Snape her waren. Warum sich Remus nun aber deutlich gegen sie stellte und auch nicht klein beigeben konnte, kapierte er gerade nicht. Im Grunde hätte er nur eine ziemlich absurde Erklärung dafür: Remus hatte Gefühle für den Freak aus Slytherin. Im Moment zumindest wusste er nicht, was er davon zu halten hätte und deswegen wollte er lieber jeglichen Konfrontationen aus dem Weg gehen. Sie würden noch zeitig genug aufeinander treffen und bis dahin wollte er sicher sein, wie er dazu stehen würde, falls sich Remus wirklich in Snape verliebt hatte. 

Als Severus das erste Mal versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, war ihm so schwindlig und übel, dass er sie schnell wieder schloss. Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn er noch in der Lagerhalle wäre. Über ihm lag eine warme Decke. Seine Extremitäten waren wieder frei und er fror nicht mehr wie ein Hund.  
„Severus, komm schon … versuche es nochmal, sieh mich an, ja?“, hörte er Lupins sanfte Stimme wie durch Watte. Lupin? Was? Hatte er etwa nur einen verrückten Alptraum gehabt? Seine fiesen Nackenschmerzen sprachen definitiv dagegen. Mühsam drehte er den Kopf und versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen.  
Die tannengrünen Augen blickten ihn besorgt an und Lupins warme Hand legte sich an seine Wange.  
„Kannst du mich hören?“, flüsterte Remus rau.  
„Ja. Sie haben … mir … was gespritzt“, brachte Severus schleppend hervor. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, obwohl er Remus gern länger angesehen hätte. Denn es bedeutete, dass er definitiv nicht mehr in der eisigen Lagerhalle war.  
„Verstehe. Das haben wir gleich …“ Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab und Severus spürte dessen warme Magie in seinem Körper. Sie verursachte ihm ein kleines High und wärmte ihn wie eine heiße, scharfe Suppe. Diese Heilmagie war ziemlich gut, irgendwann sollte er das Remus sagen. Die Magie machte etwas mit ihm. Sein Blut wurde seltsam warm und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er hohes Fieber, doch das verging wieder und schließlich fühlte er sich wirklich besser.  
„Besser?“ Er öffnete die Augen und es ging um einiges leichter.  
„Ja, besser. Hast du mich …“   
„Am besten bist du still und hörst nur zu, während ich dir erzähle, was passiert ist.“ Während Remus das sagte, zog er die Decke höher, bis zum Hals und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht. Er saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl und Severus erkannte endlich den Raum als Remus‘ Zimmer, in dem sie Sex hatten. Was er dann hörte, war total verrückt.  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Lupin!“, brachte er raus, als der Blonde schwieg.  
„Das habe ich befürchtet. Aber es ist …“ Unten an der Tür klopfte es laut und man hörte Black brüllen.  
„Moony, mach auf! Ich bin es!“

Remus wurde blass, stand aber auf und verließ den Raum. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch in einer Art Delirium war. Sie hatten ihm irgendwas injiziert, was ihn total von den Beinen geholt hatte.  
Vorher hatten sie ihm ein paarmal ins Gesicht geschlagen, bis Blut kam. Dann hatte einer der Kerle Fotos gemacht und gemeint:  
„Lächeln, Jungchen! Damit sich dein Alter das einrahmen kann!“

Schwach schob er die Decke von sich runter. Er lag nur in Shorts in Remus‘ Bett und begann unverzüglich zu zittern, als er das Warm des Bettes verlassen wollte. Aber wenn Black hier war, wollte er sich ungern in Unterhose erwischen lassen. Langsam stand er auf, taumelte und fiel wieder aufs Bett. Scheinbar war noch genug Ketamin oder weiß der Teufel, was sie ihm gegeben hatte, in seinem Blutkreislauf, um ein ganzes Pferd zu betäuben. Er fiel nach vorn, kam dabei mit der Stirn an die Wand und brach stöhnend zusammen.  
„Legst du dich bitte wieder hin!“, hörte er Remus. In seinen Ohren summte es bedrohlich und er ließ sich von Lupin wieder wie eine Puppe richtig ins Bett legen und zudecken. Dabei stöhnte er nur und musste hart den Brechreiz unterdrücken.  
„Sirius und James kommen morgen. Dann wirst du mir glauben. Hörst du mich, Severus?“  
„Hm …“, brummte er undeutlich.  
„Ich muss dir eine wichtige Frage stellen und brauche deine Antwort. Wenn du dich mal ganz kurz anstrengst und dich konzentrierst, hast du es gleich geschafft. Dann kannst du schlafen und dich erholen, ja?“ Wieder strich ihm Remus liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn. Severus sah ihn an. War Remus schon immer so schön gewesen? Waren seine Augen schon immer so tief? Oder lag es an den Drogen?  
„Ja, verdammt, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt …“, flüsterte er rau, weil er glaubte, dass Remus ihn das fragen wollte. Allerdings wurde der Blonde nur glühend rot. Er grinste verlegen und doch glitzerte Furcht in seinen Augen.  
„Du … du bist nicht richtig bei Sinnen, Severus. Sag so etwas nicht. Ich will von dir nur wissen, ob du möchtest, dass ich deiner Mutter Bescheid gebe. Darüber, dass es dir gut geht und du in Sicherheit bist?“ Severus stöhnte, beschämt und erschüttert über seine Idiotie das auszusprechen, über das er heute schon den ganzen Tag nachdenken musste. Was? Hieße das, Lupin war bei seinen verfluchten Eltern gewesen und hatte sogar mit seiner Mutter gesprochen? So ganz funktionierte sein Verstand noch nicht wieder, denn er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.  
„Nein. Lass das!“, brachte er nur krächzend heraus.  
„Aber Severus. Deine Mutter sorgt sich und …“  
„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!“, keuchte er und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand.  
„Gut, wie du willst. Ich koche dir jetzt mal ein wenig Suppe und du schläfst. Später sehe ich nach dir.“  
„Was, bekomme ich etwa keinen Kuss?“, zischte Severus verletzend und wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er so ungerecht und giftig war. Remus zögerte, beugte sich über ihn und drehte mit seiner Hand seinen Kopf herum.  
„Neben dem Bett steht eine Flasche Wasser“, flüsterte Remus leise auf seine Lippen und küsste ihn behutsam. Sofort durchströmte Severus Wärme, Zutrauen und die Sehnsucht sich in Lupins Arme zu legen. Als er ihn kürzlich so eisenhart umklammert hielt, hätte er wohl nie ahnen können, dass er sich nach dieser Umarmung mal so sehr sehnen würde.  
„Schlaf jetzt, Severus …“  
Leise schloss er die Tür des Zimmers und nur wenig später war Severus in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Remus begann zu kochen. Hauptsächlich, um sich zu beruhigen. Dass sie Severus retten konnten und es ihm soweit gut ging, erleichterte ihn ungemein. Dass es einen Schwanz an Problemen nach sich ziehen würde, machte ihm hingegen echte Sorgen. Gerade war Sirius da gewesen und hatte ihr Treffen auf Morgen verschoben, weil Potter nach Hause musste. Was aber nicht schlimm war, denn Severus ging es einfach dreckig und er bräuchte den Schlaf. Ob er rein kommen wollte, hatte er Black gefragt, aber der hatte dankend abgelehnt und etwas von einer Melissa erzählt, die gleich um die Ecke wohnte und bei der er schon ewig nicht mehr war. Sorgen machte ihm auch Snapes Gesundheitszustand. Er wusste nicht, was sie ihm verabreicht hatten und konnte nur dafür sorgen, dass die Reste der Droge aus seinem Blut kamen. Severus war jedoch ansprechbar und bei Sinnen und das war schon viel Wert. Wenn es stimmte, dann lag Snape seit heute Vormittag in der eisigkalten Halle auf dem Boden.   
Warum er nicht wollte, dass er seiner Mutter wenigstens Bescheid sagte, begriff er nicht. Wollte er es seinen Eltern heimzahlen? War Severus wirklich so grausam? Wenn ja, was hatten ihm seine Eltern angetan, dass er so etwas durchzog. Sein Liebesgeständnis hingegen, was total unerwartet kam und Remus hatte erstarren lassen, gefiel ihm jetzt umso besser. War das so? Hatte sich Severus in ihn verliebt? So wie er sich offensichtlich in ihn verliebt hatte? Nur, weil sie einen schrecklichen Tag geteilt hatten, der vielleicht sonst für Severus noch viel schrecklicher gewesen wäre. Vielleicht gab es aber auch schon vorher Anzeichen und beide hatten großzügig darüber hinweg gesehen, weil sie nun mal eben auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen. Remus hatte es noch nie gut gefunden, wenn seine Freunde Snape ärgerte. Und Snape, man konnte gegen ihn sagen, was man wollte, hatte ihn meisten in seinen Racheakten übersehen. Wenn, entlud sich sein Zorn auf Potter, Black und Pettigrew.   
Remus ertappte sich beim Grinsen, als er den Hühnerteilen beim Kochen zusah. Er schnitt ein paar Möhren und Lauch klein und gab sie in die Suppe. Jetzt hätte er mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit, bis sie fertig war. Obwohl der Tag hart war, war er total aufgekratzt. Über so vieles müsste er nachdenken. Darüber, was morgen geschehen würde, wenn Potter und Snape hier aufeinander trafen, darüber, was nun mit Mr Snape, seiner Kneipe und dem Stallion geschehen würde, darüber, ob James irgendwas ahnte und was er wirklich davon hielt. Remus dachte sogar an Lily und wie gern er gerade mit ihr sprechen würde, nur um sich von ihr beruhigen zu lassen. Er dachte daran, dass sich Snapes Mutter wohl fürchterlich sorgen würde und er nicht verstand, warum Severus das wollte. Vielleicht irrte er sich aber auch und sie nahm es einfach desinteressiert hin, dass ihr Sohn verschwunden war. Andererseits, vielleicht hatten sie schon längst Nachricht vom Kidnapper bekommen und wussten, um was es ging. Tatsache war, niemand außer seinen Freunden, wusste, dass Severus bei ihm war. Somit war er hier sicher und konnte sich erholen.  
Ganz leise schlich sich Remus nach oben. Der Schwarzhaarige schlief. Sein Gesicht war ihm zugedreht. Lautlos setzte er sich in den Sessel vors Bett, zog die Beine an und legte seine Arme drauf, um Severus anzusehen. Wie war das passiert? Im Grunde hatte Dumbledore schuld. Aber das hier, konnte der Alte beim besten Willen nicht geahnt haben. Seit alle Snape kannten, war er hinter Lily Evans her gewesen. Jeder wusste das und selbst Remus hatte ab und zu irgendwelche unbedeutende Mädchenschwärme. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er diese Mädchen eigentlich eher bewundert, für ihre offene und selbstbewusste Art. Was aber geschah, wenn er Severus ansah, so wie jetzt, war nie passiert, wenn er diese Mädchen beobachtet hatte. In seinem Magen flatterte es wie verrückt und er hatte sein Gefühl die Temperatur seines Blutes stieg 1-2 Grad an. Hinter seinen Augen entstand eine seltsame Glut und am liebsten hätte er ihn wieder geküsst. Aber er sollte ihn nicht wecken. Erst später, wenn die Suppe fertig war. Irgendwie war er eingenickt und schrak hoch, als sich Snape ein wenig im Bett drehte.  
Remus schlich nach unten, um sich um seine Suppe zu kümmern. Dabei fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wann seine Eltern zurückkommen würden. So spontan, wie sie oft verschwinden mussten, so überraschend kamen sie dann auch manchmal zurück. Was war, wenn sie nun kommen würden und in Remus‘ Bett würde ein Junge aus seiner Klasse liegen? Seine Eltern kannten Snape natürlich, aber ihre Meinung über ihn, kannte Remus nicht. Weil er nie danach gefragt hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn unruhig. Aber er hatte sich gegen Potter gestellt und gewonnen. Seine Eltern wären dagegen keine Herausforderung. Sie wollten nur, dass es ihm gut ginge und sorgten sich ständig, dass er nicht doch wieder zum Ausgestoßenen wurde. Wo er im Grunde gerade auf dem besten Weg dahin war, wenn er sich weiter auf Snape einließ.

Vorsichtig balancierte Remus schließlich eine volle Schüssel dampfender Suppe nach oben. Als sein Blick auf Snape fiel, der schlief, konnte er all seine Gedanken abschütteln und lächeln. Gerade hatte er Severus da, wo er ihn haben wollte. In seinem Bett, in Sicherheit.   
Sanft berührte er ihn an der Schulter und tatsächlich schlug Severus recht schnell die Augen auf.   
„Remus …“, flüsterte er heiser, richtete sich dann aber sogar ein wenig auf. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich von fast durchsichtig in sein natürliches Blass verwandelt.  
„Du musst etwas essen …“, sagte Remus und gab ihm vorsichtig die Schüssel in die Hand, als der Schwarzhaarige sich aufgesetzt hatte.   
„Was du mir … vorhin gesagt hast“, sagte Severus, während er ganz langsam die Suppe aß „war kein Traum gewesen, oder?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Deine Rettung hast du meiner Unfähigkeit zu verdanken meine Freunde zu belügen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich hätte dich da allein vermutlich nicht rausholen können.“  
„Das heißt, ich schulde dem scheiß Potter nun was?“  
„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist …“  
„Welche sollte ich denn noch haben?“ Snapes dunkle Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an. Ihm ging es sichtlich besser und das erleichterte Remus ungemein.  
„Na zum Beispiel, was nun mit deinen Eltern ist.“  
„Sie haben ihnen ein nettes Foto von mir geschickt und werden sie bestimmt erpressen das Serpentine entweder dicht zu machen oder es gleich Bianchi zu überschreiben. Na und? Was geht mich das an?! Ich wurde doch sowieso schon da mit reingezogen, obwohl ich das nicht möchte. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Dumbledore angebettelt habe, dass er mich in Hogwarts bleiben lässt?“ Remus seufzte leise. Severus war unversöhnlich und irgendwo konnte er ihn sogar verstehen. Scheinbar war sein Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern alles andere als liebevoll oder eng.  
„Aber … willst du denn zulassen, dass das passiert? Ich meine, unabhängig von deinen Eltern, sind es doch kriminelle Machenschaften der übelsten Sorte.“  
„Willst du mich etwa zu Rache anstiften, Remus Lupin? Falls ja, dann bin ich wirklich schockiert. Ich schätze deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und verdanke dir vielleicht sogar meine Gesundheit, wenn nicht sogar mein Leben. Doch darüber hinaus werde ich mich nicht deinen moralischen Maßstäben oder gar deiner Gesinnung unterwerfen. Nur noch ein paar Tage und wir können nach Hogwarts zurück und wenn du es genau wissen willst, werde ich danach nie mehr hierher zurück kommen, egal, mit was meine Eltern bedroht werden.“ Ziemlich unwirsch stellte Severus die leere Schüssel auf den Nachtisch.  
„Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich will ins Bad!“ Er stieß Remus helfende Hand weg, als er aufstand und schlich dann ganz langsam ins Bad, wobei er sich an der Wand abstütze. Remus sah ihm bekümmert nach. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Freunde auf Rache aus waren. Sirius auf jeden Fall, James vermutlich auch, denn das war ihre Ansicht von Gerechtigkeit. Gleiches wurde mit Gleichem vergolten. Dieses Prinzip wandten sie seit Jahren auf Snape an. Dass Snape es nicht auf Rache anlegte, hatte ihn überrascht. Es machte ihn zu einem viel besseren Menschen, als Potter, der gegen seine kindische Vergeltungssucht selten ankam.  
„Würdest du mir erlauben, wenigstens zu deiner Mutter zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht?“, beharrte Remus auf sein Vorhaben, als Severus zurück kam und erschöpft ins Bett fiel.  
„Was soll das bringen? Sie sagt es nur meinem Alten und wenn er bis dahin wenigstens ein wenig in Sorge war, wäre es damit vorbei.“  
„Das also ist deine persönliche Rache an deinen Eltern?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Das ist grausam, Severus.“  
„Das ist meine Sache, Lupin.“  
„Sie hat sich gesorgt, Severus. Als sie hörte, dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hast, hat sie geschluchzt!“ Endlich sahen ihn die dunklen Augen skeptisch an.  
„Blödsinn!“  
„Ich würde dich darüber niemals anlügen. Sie war total aufgewühlt und hatte große Angst um dich, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ihr Ausdruck ein wenig befremdlich war. Aber du bist auch so distanziert und … abweisend und in Wahrheit …“ Remus verstummte erschrocken.  
„In Wahrheit?“, forderte Snape zu wissen. Auch seine Stimme war nicht mehr so hart und kalt.  
„In Wahrheit gefällt es dir, wenn sich jemand um dich kümmert. Deine Augen werden ganz weich und warm und auch dein Gesicht verändert sich …“, flüsterte Remus belegt und konnte ihm kaum noch in die Augen sehen, weil es quasi ein Geständnis seiner Gefühle war. Snape sagte auch lange gar nichts, sondern sah ihn nur nachdenklich an.  
„Gut, dann gib ihr meinetwegen Bescheid. Aber wehe du sprichst mit meinem Vater! Das Thema ist noch nicht beendet!“ Erleichtert stand Remus auf.  
„Ich werde es ihr sagen. Bis gleich“, verabschiedete er sich und brach auf, ehe es sich Snape anders überlegen würde. 

So kam es, dass Remus Lupin ins Serpentine ging. Erst lungerte er kurz an der Hintertür rum, doch dann beschloss er einfach in den Schankraum zu gehen. An diesem Tag hatte er seinen Respekt vor einigen Dingen verloren.  
Trotz der späten Stunde saßen noch einige Leute im Pub. Es war längst nicht so voll wie im Stallion und er ging gleich zum Tresen, weil er dort Snapes Mutter entdeckte. Sie war weiß wie die Wand und hatte gerötete Augen. Als sie ihn entdeckte, wurden ihre Augen angstvoll groß. Gleichzeitig bekam sie einen so derart abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass Remus kurz das Gefühl hatte, fiese Eiszapfen würden sich in seinen Magen bohren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten war. Sie war eine Hexe, wie er wusste und er vermutete mal, dass sie ziemlich gut war. Aber sie drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg, anstatt auf ihn zuzukommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Stattdessen kam dieser große Mann zu ihm, dessen Augen genau so gemein und dunkel wie die von Severus waren.  
„Bist du nicht ein wenig zu jung, Bursche?“  
„Keineswegs! Ein Pint Ale!“, bestellte Remus selbstbewusst. Das hatte er sich heute von seinem Freund Potter abgeschaut. Je selbstverständlicher man war, desto überzeugend war man. Mr Snape verengte kurz die Augen, musterte ihn unangenehm und machte ihm, was er wollte. Immer wieder sah Snapes Mutter zu ihm. Keineswegs freundlich oder neugierig. Auch nicht besorgt oder verunsichert. Eher so, als würde sie ihm gleich einen Fluch an den Hals werfen wollen. Als ihr Mann nach hinten ging, kam sie, mit einem Lappen über den Tresen wischend näher. Remus nutzte die Chance ihr zuzuflüstern:  
„Severus ist in Sicherheit. Ihm geht’s gut. Sagen sie ihrem Mann bitte nichts davon.“ Sie sah ihn nicht mal an und sagte auch nichts. Aber konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich ihr Gesicht und sogar ihre ganze Gestalt entspannten. Sie hatte sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn gemacht, kapierte Remus jetzt. Was auch immer Severus‘ Problem war, es war nicht unbedingt die fehlende Liebe seiner Mutter. Vielleicht eher, ihre Ausdrucksweise, diese kühle Distanz, diese befremdliche Ignoranz, die sie ausstrahlte. Snapes Vater schien dagegen der typische Choleriker zu sein, der ziemlich schnell die Geduld verlor und gewalttätig wurde, wenn ihm was nicht passte. Remus trank die Hälfte seines Ales, legte das Geld auf den Tresen und wollte gehen. Immerhin sah Mrs Snape nochmal hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie nickte und hatte feuchte Augen. Er lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu und verließ dann das Serpentine. Mission erfüllt. Er fühlte sich gleich hundertmal besser und genauso viel schlechter, weil er Severus und seine Familienbande einfach nicht begriff.

Als er zurück kam, schlief Severus tief und fest. Jetzt endlich fühlte sich auch Remus todmüde. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und kroch mit unter die Decke. Der Schwarzhaarige brummte nur kurz, zog sich die Decke wieder zurecht und seufzte dann nur ein Mal leise, als sich Remus eng an ihn drückte.  
Sein unverhofftes Glück Snape mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen, dauerte leider nicht lang, weil er alsbald einschlief.


	12. Chapter 12

Ohne die Narben wirklich zu berühren, schwebten seine Fingerspitzen darüber. Remus schlief noch und er hatte Zeit ihn zu betrachten. Wenn das wahr war, was Lupin ihm sagte – und leider musste er davon ausgehen – dann hatte ihn dieser Junge gestern gerettet. Natürlich mit Potters Hilfe, doch das war Nebensache. Wichtiger fand Severus, dass Remus scheinbar endlich mal zu einem echten Gryffindor wurde. So oft deren Mut und Opferbereitschaft auch von den anderen, insbesondere von den Slytherin belächelt wurde, so notwendig war er manchmal. Ob er genau so gehandelt hätte, war mehr als fragwürdig und das hieß schon was, weil er wirklich Gefühle für den blonden Jungen entwickelt hatte. Gefühle, die abseits seiner Besessenheit für Lily waren und auch nichts mit einer üblichen Freundschaft zu tun hatte. Es lag daran, dass eigentlich sein Körper ausnahmsweise mal Vorrang vor seinem Verstand hatte. Sein Bedürfnis den anderen Jungen zu spüren, sich von ihm berühren und küssen zu lassen und es ebenso bei ihm zu machen, war überwältigend. Dass er Remus nun trotzdem nicht berührte, war allein seiner gut geschulten Willenskraft zu verdanken.   
Hier bei Lupin zu sein, gefiel ihm. In seinem Haus und in seiner Nähe war es warm und so wohlig, dass er manchmal sein Misstrauen und seine Vorsicht vergaß. Das wiederum war schlecht, weil die Zeiten leider eine große Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Auch wenn es vielleicht gerade eine Art Waffenstillstand gab, so war gar nichts geklärt, bzw. dachte Severus schon weit über Hogwarts hinaus. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er noch intensiver die Dunklen Künste studieren konnte und vor allem zu welchem Zweck. Dieser ständige Krieg mit Potter war ihm eher lästig und lenkte ihn immerzu ab. Klein beigeben konnte er aber auch nicht mehr, dazu war es längst zu spät. Dass er sich nun dummerweise in einen von Potters Freunden verliebt hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher. Gerade war er ziemlich ratlos, wie das zwischen Remus und ihm weitergehen sollte. Der andere Junge bewegte sich und öffnete dann seine Augen. Seltsam benommen sah er ihn an, dann grinste er breit.  
„Du siehst besser aus, das freut mich …“, murmelte Remus und ging ins Bad, wobei er recht verlegen seinem Blick auswich. Ihm zu antworten, war gerade nicht möglich, weil sein Herz wie verrückt klopfte, als er sich erinnerte, was sie hier getan hatten. Lupin hatte recht. Ihm ging es wieder viel besser. Scheinbar hatte sich die Wirkung der Droge verflüchtigt und der Schlaf hatte ihm mehr als gut getan. Oder es war Lupins Suppe gewesen.  
„Willst du nicht aufstehen? Potter und Black könnten gleich kommen …“ Remus klang immer noch total verlegen, als er aus dem Bad kam und aus dem Fenster sah.  
„Nein, ich habe gestern genug gefroren“, sagte er berechnend.  
„Es liegt Schnee draußen und das ist eigenartig, denn sie haben nicht angekündigt, dass es über Weihnachten schneien soll“, murmelte der Blonde.  
„Vielleicht geht das auf Dumbledores Konto“, erwiderte er trocken und hob auffordernd die Brauen, als Lupin endlich zu ihm sah. „Komm schon wieder her!“, fügte er sogar noch an, als der andere Junge noch immer zauderte. Remus kam endlich und Severus gestattete sich endlich ihn zu berühren, weil es spürte, wie machtlos er war. Der Körper des anderen Jungen war warm, sah aber keineswegs so kräftig aus, wie sich seine Handlungen anfühlten. Severus wusste aber, dass das nichts heißen musste und gerade, wenn Magie im Spiel war, war fast alles möglich. Am Ende war Lupin vielleicht noch nicht mal ein Mensch, das würde er schon noch rausfinden. Jetzt interessierte ihn das nicht. Jetzt wollte er nur seine Haut schmecken und ließ deshalb seine Lippen über seine Brust gleiten. Seine Zunge fand seine Brustwarzen und leckte darüber. Remus zuckte leicht mit einem leisen Stöhnen zusammen. Seine Hände legten sich endlich um seinen Nacken. Sie waren ganz warm und schoben sich sanft und gleichzeitig so begehrlich in seine Haare, dass er augenblicklich hart wurde.   
„Was … ist, wenn James und Sirius …“ Lupins Stimme klang weich und wie im Traum.  
„Dann lassen wir sie warten …“, sagte er und küsste sich bis zu seinem Bauch, wobei seine Erregung so schlagartig stieg, dass er Angst bekam. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wäre das bei Lily auch so? Severus schob seine Finger unter die Shorts und zog sie ihm unter Küssen immer weiter nach unten. Remus schnaufte ein wenig, half ihm aber kein bisschen. Als er kurz hochblickte, sah er, dass der blonde Junge sich seinen Unterarm über die Augen gelegt hatte und seine Unterlippe fest zwischen die Zähne gezogen hatte. Auch er hatte eine Erektion. Sein wunderschöner Schwanz war erstaunlich kräftig und fühlte sich in Severus‘ Hand hart wie Stein an. Er befreite Remus ganz von seinen Shorts und zog seine gleich mit aus, weil er ihn jetzt spüren musste. So dringend, dass er kaum noch denken konnte. Doch zuvor nahm er die angeschwollene Männlichkeit ein paarmal in den Mund. Wieder stöhnte Remus unterdrückt auf. Dieser dunkle Ton hallte in Severus‘ Blut wider und machte ihn ganz kribblig. Er legte sich auf Remus und der umfing ihn sofort mit seinen Armen. Die Nacktheit ihrer Haut, die Berührungen ihrer hart gewordenen Lust und das Zusammentreffen ihren Lippen verursachte eine so heftige Spannung, dass Severus leicht zu zittern begann. Dabei war es kein bisschen kalt. Remus‘ Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, nach unten zu seinen Lenden und umschlossen dann besitzergreifend sein Hinterteil. Nie hatte sich Severus vorstellen können, sich mal dieser Art Zärtlichkeit zu unterwerfen, aber jetzt fühlte es sich nur atemberaubend an. Auch wenn es vielleicht für sie beide schwer war darüber zu sprechen, oder damit umzugehen, in diesem Augenblick fühlte er mehr als deutlich, dass Lupin das hier wollte. Remus wollte ihn, mit aller Macht und aller Zärtlichkeit, von der er eine Menge zu verschenken hatte. Ihre Zungen berührten sich sanft und Severus öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Auch der Blonde sah ihn an. Remus wirkte überirdisch in seinem Verlangen. Die Lust in seinen Gesichtszügen machte ihn unendlich begehrenswert und die Zuneigung in seinen Augen wärmte ihn unvorstellbar.   
Lupins Lippen trafen wieder seine und sie versanken erneut in einen tiefen Kuss, der immer intensiver und wilder wurde. Die starken Arme pressten ihn so fest an Remus, dass er kaum Luft holen konnte. Dabei brauchte er die dringend, weil die Lust ihn in heftigen Wellen überschwemmte. Warme Finger glitten durch seine Lenden und er stöhne ganz beschämend und sehr verlangend auf. Remus drückte ihn sanft von sich runter und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Danach kniete er sich über ihn und begann ihn wieder sanfter zu küssen. Eine Hand strich seine Haare am Nacken zur Seite und Remus‘ Stimme war erregend heiser an seinem Ohr:  
„Geht es dir auch wirklich besser, Severus?“  
„Ja, sehr viel besser …“, erwiderte er und schloss die Augen, um seine Liebkosungen in Empfang zu nehmen und sie zu würdigen. Sein Mund bewegte sich über seinen Nacken und seine Schultern und schien wirklich jeden Muskel zu küssen. Quälend langsam bewegte sich Remus über seine Wirbelsäule weiter nach unten. An seiner, wahrscheinlich immer noch bunten Nierengegend, war er besonders behutsam, obwohl er sich schon begehrlich in seinen Händen wand wie eine Schlange.   
Behutsam glitten angefeuchtete Finger durch seine Lenden und dann spürte er sogar seine Lippen und seine Zunge. Hätte ihn am Anfang der Ferien jemand gesagt, dass das passieren würde, hätte er nicht mal gelacht, so sehr hätte er es als Unfug, ach was, als Unmöglichkeit abgetan. Aber das war es nicht. Es war real und echt und es fühlte sich überwältigend und lustvoll sein. Remus‘ Finger drangen immer wieder in ihn eine, massierten seinen Muskel und weiteten ihn, bis er es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Sein eigener harter Schwanz drückte unter seinem Bauch und seine Unfähigkeit sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, ärgerte ihn beiläufig. Endlich hatte Lupin ein Einsehen. Er drückte seine Schenkel noch ein wenig mehr auseinander und befeuchte ihn ein weiteres Mal und endlich spürte er die weiche Spitze seines Gliedes an sich. Severus hielt die Luft an. Nicht, weil er Schmerzen erwartete, sondern, weil dieser Moment so unfassbar und für ihn nicht zu verstehen war. Mit nur geringem Widerstand drang Remus ganz behutsam in ihn vor. Immer wieder zog er sich ein klitzekleines Stück zurück, nur um gleich noch ein wenig mehr vorzudringen. Severus bewunderte in diesem Moment die Körperbeherrschung des anderen Jungen sehr. Wenn Remus genau so geil war, wie er gerade, dann war es wirklich beeindruckend, wie feinfühlig er trotzdem war. Als er komplett in ihm war, hielt er kurz inne und bewegte sich gar nicht. Sein schneller, heißer Atem strich über seine Rückenhaut und Remus‘ Stimme war so lustbelegt, dass heiße Schauer über seine Haut huschten.  
„Ich bin auch in dich verliebt, Severus …“, keuchte Remus und bewegte sich wieder. Aus Severus‘ Lächeln wurde schnell ein kopfloses Keuchen. Bei jeder Bewegung des anderen Jungen, drückte und rieb seine eigene Erektion zwischen seinem Körper und der Matratze. Es war extrem beängstigend, wie schnell er ganz oben auf der Klippe stand. Das, nach dem Horrortag gestern!  
Er wollte Remus noch sagen, dass er ihm eine Pause gönnen musste, doch es war zu spät. Unter heftigem Stöhnen und beschämenden Zuckungen seines Leibes, ergoss er sich. Unter seinem Bauch wurde es unangenehm feucht. Remus legte sich ganz auf ihn, atmete schwer und küsste seine Schulter. Seine Hand schob sich in seine Haare und er bewegte sich nur noch langsam und wie im Traum.  
„Das … hier … bringt mich … um den Verstand“, flüsterte er und drang ruckartig tief in ihn vor, um das Ganze mit einem so dunklen Stöhnen zu beenden, dass Severus‘ Schwanz tatsächlich wieder ein bisschen hart wurde.  
Erschöpft blieb Lupin auf ihm liegen und streichelte seine Finger. Severus schlief wieder ein, ohne, dass er es recht merkte. 

Nur zwanzig Minuten später, Remus hatte auch gedöst, hörte er unten das Klopfen. Wie elektrisiert sprang er hoch und zog sich hastig an. Severus wachte auf, brummte ungehalten und machte keine Anzeichen sich anzuziehen. Er konnte ihn nur auffordernd ansehen und nach unten sprinten.  
Sirius warf ihm als erste Aktion einen Schneeball entgegen, dem er zwar ausweichen konnte, der aber so in den Flur fiel und als weißer, feuchter Fleck auf dem Boden endete. James sah irgendwie unglücklich und ernst aus.  
„Mahlzeit, Moony. Es ist gleich zwölf und ich hoffe, du hast was gekocht?“, fragte Black, stampfte in die Küche, ohne sich die Stiefel auszuziehen und sah in die Küchenschränke und in den Topf mit der Suppe.  
„Oh ja! Suppe! Perfekt!“  
„Ist er da?“, fragte James leise und Remus nickte nur. Er fummelte noch immer mit roten Wangen an seinen Hemdknopf herum und strich sich ständig seinen Haaren nach hinten, die er heute noch nicht mal gekämmt hatte.  
„Er kommt gleich runter. Das gestern hat ihn wohl ziemlich umgehauen, aber das wäre jedem von uns so ergaben, wenn sie uns Drogen gespritzt hätten.“  
„Drogen?“, fragte James erschrocken.  
„Ja, Snape denkt, es könnte Ketamin gewesen sein. Aber er ist wieder in Ordnung. Trotzdem …“ Remus schluckte verlegen. James zog seine Stiefel aus, hängte seinen Mantel weg und ging nun auch in die Küche, wo Sirius schon ungefragt begonnen hatte die Suppe zu erhitzen. Black war jemand, der ständig Hunger hatte und immerzu essen konnte und davon eine ganze Menge. Erst recht, seit er durch die Gegend lungerte und mal dem einen oder anderen in den Ferien schlief, weil er nicht mehr nach Hause gehen wollte.  
„Wir sollen nett zu ihm sein?“, fragte Potter mit einem Unterton, den Remus nicht zu deuten wusste.  
„Na vielleicht könnten wir das gerade als Waffenruhe bezeichnen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“, fragte er leise. Sirius rief laut:  
„Von mir aus. Hauptsache wir essen vorher.“  
„Will er das auch? Falls ja, könnte ich damit leben …“   
„Ich denke schon, aber er …“

„Er ist hier und kann für sich selbst sprechen!“, hörten sie Snapes verächtliche Stimme. Der Schwarzhaarige stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah sie wachsam an. Remus würde schwören, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel seines Hemdes hatte. Eine schwere Stille entstand, in die nur Blacks Rührbewegungen im Topf eindrangen. Wie in Trance rührte er im Topf und starrte Snape ebenso finster an, wie Potter.  
„Du bist also wieder auf den Beinen, hm …“, sagte Sirius dann wie beiläufig und wandte sich ab, um Teller zu suchen. Severus hatte ihn gar nicht beachtet. Seine Augen lagen nur auf Potter. James grinste jetzt und sagte süffisant:  
„Wenn das stimmt, dass sie dir Ketamin verabreicht haben, dann ist das fast lustig. Dir ist schon klar, dass das eigentlich nur für Tiere zur Narkotisierung benutzt wird?“  
„James, hör doch auf damit“, zischte Remus ihm zu. Ihm war der Schweiß ausgebrochen und in einem skurrilen Augenblick hatte er zwanghaft darüber nachdenken müssen, welche Ausrede er seinen Eltern auftischen könnte, wenn Potter und Snape gleich sein Haus zerstören würden. Ups, war aus Versehen? Er hatte den Herd angelassen? Schwierig.  
„Ja, das weiß ich. Dann wäre es für euch ja genau richtig, hm …“, sagte Severus recht gelassen, ging an Black vorbei und öffnete den richtigen Schrank mit den Tellern.  
Mit großen Augen sah Remus flehend zu James, der hatte seltsam den Kopf schief gelegt, sah Snape fassungslos an und sagte dann etwas, was die angespannte Atmosphäre erheblich angenehmer machte.  
„Wie auch immer, ich habe echt Hunger. Von mir aus können wir Lupins Haus für ein paar Minuten als eine Neutrale Zone ansehen. Einverstanden, Snape?“ Severus sah nicht zu Potter oder zu Black, er sah zu ihm. Seine dunklen Augen waren sehr eindringlich und fragend.   
„Von mir aus“, sagte er dann tonlos und von da an ging es leichter. Irgendwie hatten sie alle Hunger und Remus bedankte sich still bei der Voraussicht seiner Mutter, die ihm eine Menge Leckereien dagelassen hatte, die sie nun alle nach der Suppe aßen. Dabei erzählte James aus seiner Sicht, wie die Sache gestern gelaufen war. Als die Sprache auf Snapes Kellerraum kam, wurde es kurz kritisch, denn jeder am Tisch merkte die Erstarrung des Slytherin.  
„Keine Sorge, wir haben sogar aufgeräumt“, sagte Sirius kichernd.  
„Und sogar die Tür wieder magisch verschlossen!“, fügte James mit einem subtilen Grinsen an.  
„Interesssanter war aber der Besuch im Stallion“, bog Remus das Gespräch um. Es funktionierte, denn Severus sah ihn wirklich an.  
„Dieser Typ mit der Glatze und der fetten Golduhr an den Affenarmen, könnte das Bianchi sein? Der berühmt berüchtigte Cousin von diesem Idioten Mario?“  
„Ja, das ist Angelo Bianchi, der Besitzer des Stallions.“  
„Und der Pate!“, sagte Remus.  
„Das wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit. Es sind nur Vermutungen!“, wies Severus leise darauf hin, dass sie nur spekulierten.  
„Trotzdem! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du dich nicht rächen willst!“, sagte James scharf. Immer, wenn er direkt zu Snape sprach, war seine Stimme kühl und scharf wie Eissplitter. Severus hingegen, wählte lieber die Taktik des Desinteresses und sah Potter nie mehr an, als notwendig. Stattdessen trafen sich sein und Remus Blick sehr oft. Fast immer erschauerte Remus, weil er ihm so nah war, weil die Erinnerung an eben noch ganz frisch und intensiv war. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, wenn er Severus einfach nur hier behalten könnte, bis zum allerletzten Tag ihres Lebens.   
Mit Snapes Gleichgültigkeit an einer Rache war Potter nicht einverstanden, wie man ihm deutlich ansah.  
„Was soll ich denn tun? Das geht nur meinen Alten was an“, sagte Severus lahm.  
„Sehe ich nicht so! Sie haben dich entführt und dich verletzt! Ich finde, dass geht dich genug an!“, konterte Potter.  
„Und außerdem sind es doch deine Eltern“, sagte Sirius und klang alles andere als überzeugt. Warum das so war, wussten allerdings nur James und Remus.  
„Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür, dass wir den Italienern einen Denkzettel verpassen, der vielleicht so gut ist, dass sie deinen Alten und seine Kneipe für immer in Ruhe lassen, egal, ob du hierher zurückkommst, Snape!“  
„Und wie soll dieser Denkzettelt aussehen, heiliger Potter?“ Remus blinzelte erschrocken, Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen und James warf Snape einen tödlichen Blick zu. Das Schweigen war eisig, doch dann sagte James ganz ruhig:  
„Ich kann Ungerechtigkeiten nicht ausstehen und ob es dir passt oder nicht, wir sind involviert. Ich wäre dafür, wir finden heraus wo der Pate wohnt und machen ihm mal so richtig Angst. Damit er auch weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat und von wem es kommt, nutzen wir Magie. Die finale Idee hebe ich mir noch auf, denn jetzt hätte ich erst eine Frage an dich, Snape. Ein wichtige Frage, von der abhängt, wie es in Zukunft zwischen uns läuft.“  
„James, könnten wir mal kurz …“  
„Nein, Moony, halte dich raus und lass Snape antworten.“

„Frag schon!“, knurrte Severus unwillig. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es Potter nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Sein Racheansinnen verstand er gut und er wäre sogar auf seine Idee neugierig. Vorher eine Frage zu beantworten, die sicherlich Lily enthalten würde, war hingegen total kindisch. Potter war nicht immer gut zu durchschauen. Er war ebenso ein Taktiker wie er und ganz und gar nicht immer berechenbar. Eigentlich war er ein würdiger Gegner, mit Abstrichen. Remus wollte es nicht eskalieren lassen und er selbst hatte sich ermahnt, gelassen zu bleiben. Eben weil er Lupin so viel schuldete und weil er ihn mochte und ihm nicht noch Ärger als Dank einbrocken wollte. Potter räusperte sich nun albern und sah kurz zu Remus. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Severus Black, der offensichtlich nicht wusste, um was es hier gerade ging. Wenn er richtig lag, würde ihn Potter gleich fragen, ob er ein für alle Mal die Finger von Lily lassen würde. Er hatte die Antwort parat und wurde doch überrascht.  
„Läuft zwischen dir und Remus was?“, fragte James eiskalt. Black begann sofort zu kichern, weil er die Frage überhaupt nicht ernst nahm und gar nicht merkte, dass niemand mit lachte. Er war so ein Idiot. Severus hatte es kurz die Sprache verschlagen. Wie Potter darauf kam, war ihm ein Rätsel und an Lupins roten Ohren sah er, dass es ihn genau so kalt erwischte. Nein, befand Severus, nicht er müsste hier eine Antwort geben, sondern Remus.  
„Keine Ahnung, läuft zwischen uns was, Lupin?“, gab er trocken die Frage an Remus weiter, der ihn ganz unglücklich ansah. Es waren Lupins Freunde und seine Sache. Was auch immer er gleich sagen würde, hatte Gewicht und er wäre der Letzte, der das in Frage stellen würde. Remus schnaubte und sagte dann mit belegter Stimme:  
„Keine Ahnung, was die komische Frage soll, James. Nein, natürlich läuft nichts zwischen Snape und mir!“, sagte er zu seinem Freund. Sein Unterton war unüberhörbar aggressiv und dunkel. James jedoch lächelte erleichtert.  
„Gut, dann steht den Racheplänen ja nichts im Weg. Ich dachte da an Schlangen, denn der Name des Serpentines bedeutet nichts anderes. Ich bin sicher sogar ein Italiener weiß das und …“ Potter redete und ignorierte, was er angerichtet hatte.   
Severus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er sah zu Remus und wusste nicht, was er jetzt davon halten sollte. Lupin leugnete und das war das Natürlichste der Welt. Es war seinem Verstand glasklar gewesen, dass Remus genau so reagieren würde. Dass es jetzt doch sehr weh tat, war ärgerlich. Ja, er verspürte Enttäuschung, Traurigkeit und Kummer. So einfach war das, so schnell ging es. Potter stellte eine direkte Frage und Remus knickte ein. Vorhersehbar und doch … schmerzhaft.   
Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er das nicht erwartet. Nicht, nach allem, was geschehen war. Hatte er sich so geirrt?

Remus sah zwanghaft nur zu James, um auf gar keinen Fall Snapes vorwurfsvollem Blick zu begegnen. Es war DIE Chance gewesen und er hatte versagt. Ihm hatte plötzlich der Mut gefehlt seinen Freunden zu sagen, dass sehr wohl etwas zwischen Severus und ihm lief. Es hatte nichts mit der Sache und nichts mit der Rache zu tun und dass Potter es gefragt hat, war eigentlich eine Unverschämtheit. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute, weil er genau wusste, dass er Severus verletzt hatte. Dabei hatte der Slytherin ihm sogar die Wahl gelassen. Snape hätte ja sagen können und er hätte Potter alles erzählen können. Potter hätte ihm vermutlich sogar geglaubt.  
Aber er selbst hätte Ja sagen sollen. Er hätte dazu stehen sollen, dass er Severus mochte und begehrte. Er hatte es versaut.  
Sirius‘ Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die gerade voller schmerzhafter Selbstvorwürfe waren.  
„Die ganze Bude voller Schlagen …? Das wäre echt genial!“, sagte Black und schlug auf den Tisch.  
„Was sagst du, Snape?“ James ignorierte ihn und sein Schweigen großzügig.  
„Du willst also das Risiko eingehen, dass das Zaubereiministerium auf uns aufmerksam wird? Oder willst du, dass es auf MICH aufmerksam wird?“ Potter verdrehte die Augen und schnaufte empört.  
„Ach Unsinn! Natürlich haben ein paar tausend Schlangen im Haus keine natürliche Ursache! Aber sie sind keine Wichtel oder keine Knuddelmuffs. Man könnte sich auch in der Muggelwelt durchaus ein paar Schlangen besorgen. Und er SOLL doch wissen, dass sie von deinem Alten kommen, Snape! Denn nur so bekommt er doch gehörig Muffensausen, oder?“ Vorsichtig sah Remus zu Snape. Der wirkte nachdenklich und schien ihn vergessen zu haben.  
„Wenn du mir sagst, warum du diese Racheaktion wirklich willst, bin ich dabei!“, sagte Severus nun dunkel und sah James direkt in die Augen. Potters Antwort dauerte eine ganze Weile und als er sprach, hörte jeder seiner Stimme deutlich an, dass er die Wahrheit sagte:  
„Weil du einer von uns bist, deshalb. Ich kann dich nicht leiden und ich werde dich niemals als Freund ansehen, doch was diese Kriminellen hier abziehen, ist falsch. Zufällig bin ich gerade an Ort und Stelle und deshalb werden sie davon erfahren, dass sie Unrecht getan haben.“  
„Ah gut, der selbsternannte goldene Ritter und Rächer für alles Unrecht. Und ich dachte schon, das wäre ein generelles Friedensangebot.“  
„Keineswegs, Snape!“  
„Sehr gut, das freut mich. Jetzt bin ich dabei. Auch wenn ich meinem Vater die Scheiße gönnen würde. Ich weiß, wo Bianchi wohnt. Im Nordfeld in einem nicht so kleinen, gut eingezäunten Grundstück, in dem zwei Hunde patrouillieren.“  
„Kein Problem, Sirius ist unser Hundeflüsterer. Das bekommen wir hin. Sag uns wo genau das Haus ist und wir sehen uns schon mal um. Ich denke, wir ziehen das heute Abend durch, dass der Pate sich nachts gemütlich in sein Schlangennest legen kann, oder?“  
„Jau, wir freunden uns schon mal mit den Hunde an“, sagte Sirius und zwinkerte Remus unauffällig zu. Remus war immer noch wie betäubt über das, was er getan oder nicht getan hatte. Severus hatte ihm die Hand gereicht und er hatte sie ausgeschlagen. Er war so ein Idiot und so ein Feigling.  
„Remus?“, fragte James und musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Ja, sicher. Ich bin dabei. Ich müsste hier nur ein wenig Ordnung schaffen, weil ich nicht genau weiß, wann meine Eltern zurück kommen.“  
„Gut, dann treffen wir uns gegen 19 Uhr an der Martins Kirche?“ Alle stimmten zu. James und Sirius gingen und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, holte Remus unwillkürlich erleichtert Luft. Sein Haus stand noch und alle waren am Leben und nicht im Zug Richtung Azkaban.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bleibe ich hier“, sagte Snape hinter ihm. Er klang nicht unfreundlich, doch um einiges kühler.  
„Nein, kein Problem, obwohl dich deine Mutter bestimmt gern sehen würde.“ Remus wich seinem Blick aus und begann aufzuräumen und mit Magie abzuwaschen.  
„Vielleicht. Aber mein Alter soll ruhig glauben, dass sie mich haben. Außerdem muss ich so nicht das restliche Geld eintreiben. Wenn du willst, kann ich aber auch gehen und bei Meri um einen Kakao betteln.“ Bei diesen Worten musste Remus ihn einfach ansehen. Ihr Besuch bei der Hure Meridith war einfach zu schräg gewesen. Severus schmunzelte und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin abgestritten haben, dass da zwischen uns was läuft“, flüsterte er heiser.  
„Weshalb? Du hast doch recht. Es läuft ja nichts. Ich bin in Lily verliebt, du vielleicht auch und das, was passiert ist, hat keine Bedeutung.“ Snapes Stimme klang derart distanziert, dass er Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Sag so was nicht! Das ist nicht wahr, Severus. Zwischen uns ist etwas!“  
„Zumindest scheinbar nicht genug, um es laut auszusprechen oder vor seinen Freunden dazu zu stehen. Mache dir keine Gedanken, Lupin. Ich bin dir nicht böse oder so. Das ist schließlich nichts, was man allein entscheidet. Ich habe dich gefragt und du hast geantwortet. Ich akzeptiere das und Potter sah ziemlich erleichtert aus. Kann es sein, dass er über dich mehr weiß, als du über dich weißt?“ Nervös blinzelte Remus, weil Severus nur aussprach, was er auch so wahrnahm.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was James glaubt über mich zu wissen, weil ich selbst gar nichts weiß. An dem Tag als du mein Heft gefunden hast, habe ich wirklich Tagträume von Lily gehabt und mein Heft vollgekritzelt. Aber die letzten Tage … ich weiß nicht, wie ich das bewerten soll.“  
„Willst du meinen Rat?“, fragte Snape ihn mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Vielleicht wollte er seinen Rat, vielleicht wollte er ihn nur küssen.  
„Sei vorsichtiger Potter gegenüber, wenn du nicht willst, dass er alles über dich erfährt. Manchmal muss man lügen, um sich zu schützen.“

Severus wusste, wovon er sprach. Vor wenigen Sätzen hatte er selbst gelogen, als er behauptet hatte, er liebte Lily und alles mit Remus hätte keine weitere Bedeutung für ihn. Es hatte sich nicht mehr wie die fundamentale Wahrheit seiner Welt angefühlt. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte er vorhin gern gehört, dass Lupin zugab, dass was zwischen ihnen war. Er hätte es bestätigt, weil er keine Angst vor Potters Urteil hatte. Remus hatte die und weil er ihn mochte, durfte er ihn nicht dazu zwingen sich entscheiden zu müssen. Jetzt sahen ihn Remus grüne Augen traurig an. Besonders empfänglich für die Stimmungen anderer Menschen war Severus nie gewesen. Dazu lebte er viel zu sehr in seiner Welt, die aus Magie und Tränken bestand, doch hier und jetzt fühlte er sich ebenso bekümmert wie der blonde Junge, der so zärtlich zu ihm sein konnte.  
Er war es, der Remus in die Arme nahm. Seine Hände drückten ihn an sich und seine Lippen streiften seine Wange. Und es waren seine Worte, die völlig ernst gemeint waren, als er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach die Zeit nutzen, die wir noch haben?“

Remus seufzte ein wenig, drückte sich an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
„Hast du Lust zu baden?“, stellte er dann eine Frage und sprach damit nur aus, was er schon seit gestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Severus lachte auch erst ungläubig.  
„Ist das ein Ernst? Wir beide? Zusammen?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Wir haben Zeit und du solltest dich noch ein wenig erholen. Also?“  
„Na gut“, sagte Snape lahm und gab ihn spürbar unwillig frei. Als Remus nach oben ins Bad ging und sich um alles kümmert, musste er zwangsweise darüber nachdenken, wie es mit ihnen beiden in Hogwarts weitergehen würde. Er musste an das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler mit der riesigen Badewanne, zu der man eigentlich eher Bassin sagen müsste, denken. So lange er Potter allerdings nicht die Wahrheit über sich gesagt hatte, könnte er das vergessen. Unten räumte Severus gerade das restliche Geschirr weg. Wie schön wäre es, wenn der Slytherin einfach zu ihnen gehören würde. Einfach wäre es nicht und man müsste ständig aufpassen, dass James und Severus nicht aneinander gerieten, doch es wäre eine unglaubliche Bereicherung für alle. Vielleicht lag es an ihm dafür zu sorgen?  
Remus war sich so unsicher wie nie zuvor und beschloss sich erst einmal auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Erschrocken sah er auf den schon riesigen Schaumberg und schloss schnell den Wasserhahn.

Nur wenig später balgten sie sich gut gelaunt im warmen Wasser. Seine anfängliche Verlegenheit Severus nackt zu sehen und selbst nackt zu sein und damit auch sein Verlangen nicht verstecken zu können, verging ziemlich schnell. Spätestens als Severus ihm ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen Schaumbälle in Tierformen zu pustete, löste sich die Anspannung. Wasser schwappte über den Wannenrand, als Remus es Snape heimzahlen und ihn unter Wasser drücken wollte, nach dem der andere Junge ihn unerwartet an den Knöcheln gepackt und unter Wasser gezerrt hatte. Severus wehrte sich, doch ganz plötzlich war er still in seinen Armen. Remus lag auf ihm und suchte gleich seine Lippen. Ihre kindische Balgerei hatte ihn ganz kribblig gemacht.  
„Du bist unglaublich … toll, Severus …“, murmelte er dem Slytherin hungrig auf die Lippen. Snape schmunzelte.  
„Toll?! Sehr präzise, Lupin. Sind dir die Adjektive ausgegangen? Und ich muss widersprechen, ich bin nicht toll, sondern nur ein ziemlich verkorkster Junge mit miesen Eltern.“  
„In meinen Augen bist du … toll!“, sagte Remus neckend und verschloss Snapes nasse Lippen mit einem festen Kuss, ehe er ihm erneut widersprach. Nur mühsam schafften sie es aus dem Wasser ins Bett, um sich dort ein weiteres Mal zu lieben. Müde, weich und voller Wärme blieb Remus anschließend auf Severus liegen. Der lag auf seinem Rücken, weil er ihn unbedingt „dabei“ ansehen wollte, wie er vorher betont hatte. Es war unglaublich gewesen und Remus ahnte, dass er diese verrückten Momente wohl nie wieder vergessen könnte. Severus‘ dunkle Augen waren wie tiefe Brunnen gewesen, die ihn einzusaugen schienen und ihn in Trance versetzten. Er hatte ihn nur schwer keuchend angesehen, hatte sich kaum bewegte, weil er so in Snapes Gesichtsausdruck der völligen Losgelöstheit gefangen war, dass er vergessen hatte, wer er war.  
Eigentlich war es nur rein anatomische Mechanik, die sie verband und ihnen Lust verschaffte und befriedigte. Dazwischen war aber so viel mehr. Eine jahrelange Feindschaft und Abneigung, schreckliche Vergehen und die Reue darüber. Es gab so viel zu vergeben und wieder gut zu machen, dass Remus wusste, dass das hier nur der Beginn sein konnte.  
„Danke …“, flüsterte Severus anschließend und schob seine Hände in seinen Nacken. Remus wusste nicht genau, was er meinte, war aber zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Sanft döste er vor sich hin und erschrak fast zu Tode, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging.  
„Remus? Bist du … hier?“, fragte seine Mutter und blinzelte verblüfft, als sie die beiden Jungs nackt und aufeinander im Bett liegen sah. Wie gelähmt sah er sie an, spürte Snapes Atem an seiner Wange überdeutlich und errötete so tief, dass es weh tat. Allerdings schmunzelte seine Mutter da schon und sagte freundlich:  
„Ich glaube, ich warte besser unten auf dich.“  
Als sie die Tür wieder leise schloss, begann Severus zu lachen. Remus war es nicht unbedingt nach Lachen zumute. Er zog sich schnell an, um sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen.  
„Entspann dich ein wenig, Lupin. Deine Eltern sind in Ordnung. Du könntest dir nicht vorstellen, was mein alter Herr mit mir machen würde, falls er uns so erwischen würde …“, sagte Snape.  
„Das beruhigt mich gerade kein bisschen … bleib auf jeden Fall hier, ja? Versprich es mir!“ Unwillig sahen in die dunklen Augen an, dann seufzte sein Freund zustimmend.  
„Gut. Aber mach da bloß kein Drama draus. Das ist es nicht wert, Lupin, hörst du?!“

Seine Eltern saßen am aufgeräumten Küchentisch und warteten schon auf ihn. Ohne ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, setzte er sich zu ihnen.  
„Geht es dir gut, Sohn?“. fragte sein Vater ihn besorgt und hörbar neugierig.  
„Ja, schon.“  
„Das freut uns. Wir hatten dir ja gesagt, dass du deine Freunde einladen solltest, allerdings dachten wir dabei an James, Peter und Sirius. Uns war nicht klar, dass der Snape-Junge dazu gehört …“ Eigentlich war es keine echte Frage, doch sein Vater wollte eine Antwort.  
„Es … hat sich so ergeben. Severus ist … in Ordnung“, sagte er hilflos und selten so um Worte verlegen wie im Moment.  
„Das können wir nicht beurteilen. Ich weiß nur, dass er ein Slytherin ist und ich kenne seine Mutter. Aber ich versuche auch keine Vorurteile zu haben, weil ich das auch von dir erwartet, mein Sohn.“  
„Bist du in ihn verliebt, Remus?“, fragte nun seine Mutter neugierig dazwischen. Remus musste sie einfach ansehen. Seine Eltern hatten es mit ihm nie leicht gehabt und ihm immer Mut gemacht. Sie hatten immer zu ihm gehalten, egal, wie schlimm es auch kam. Ohne sie, wäre er nie der, der er war.  
„Ja, ich denke, das bin ich.“  
„Das ist schön und mehr müssen wir gar nicht wissen, nicht wahr, Lyall?“, fragte seine Mutter seinen Vater. Sein Vater grummelte ein wenig und sah ihn dann nachdenklich an.  
„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Versuche nur nicht mehr Ärger anzuziehen, als du sowieso schon hast, Sohn. Weiß er … von … du weißt schon?“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, so nahe sind wir uns noch nicht“, flüsterte er ganz leise.  
„Behalte es besser für dich, bis du dir sicher bist, ob du ihm vertrauen kannst, Remus.“  
Er nickte und seine Mutter tätschelte ihm die Hand. Das ging einfacher, als er vermutet hatte, dachte er befreit, als er wieder nach oben ging. Wenn es doch bei seinen Freunden auch so einfach wäre.


	13. Chapter 13

Alle trafen sich überpünktlich vor der kleinen Kirche und liefen von da zum Nordfeld. Das Nordfeld war die bessere Gegend von Cokeworth, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Hier standen nur Einfamilienhäuser, welche meistens große Gärten mit hohen, spitzen Zäunen hatten. Angelo Bianchis Haus gehörte dazu, was allen zumindest sagte, dass der Typ sein Geld nicht allein mit dem Pub verdiente. Vermutlich war er wirklich der führende „Mafia-Boss“ hier in der Gegend und zog an noch ganz anderen Geldstrippen. Severus war es egal, denn er wollte in Zukunft mit der Muggelwelt überhaupt nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wenn ihn sein Vater nicht dazu zwingen würde, wäre er nicht mal in den Ferien nach Hause gekommen. Früher war das anders. Damals, als er noch mit Lily so gut befreundet war, hatten sie sich in den Ferien oft getroffen, um draußen herumzuspazieren und miteinander zu plaudern. Wie hatte er sich immer auf die Ferien gefreut! Da hatte er Lily für sich allein und musste sie nicht mit den anderen Kindern teilen. Aber so war es schon lange nicht mehr und inzwischen verabscheute er die Ferien, Cokeworth und alles, was damit zusammenhing, zutiefst.

„Hast du einen guten Zauberspruch, der ein paar Schlangen beschwören kann?“, fragte ihn James. Eins musste man Potter lassen, der Junge war äußerst flexibel. Sie hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel und James ließ nicht zu, dass seine persönliche Abneigung gegen ihn die Oberhand gewann. Er war ganz und gar auf das Gelingen ihrer Mission konzentriert. Es nötigte Severus Respekt ab und er dachte wirklich einen Moment darüber nach, ob sie nicht hätte doch Freunde werden können, wenn es die Sache mit Lily nicht gegeben hätte.  
„Ja, kenne ich.“  
„Und? Willst du ihn uns auch mitteilen?“, fragte Sirius auf seine schnoddrige Art nach. Es war dunkel, nur Remus leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab, weil sie so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit haben wollten, weil sie schon dicht am Zaun von Bianchis Haus standen. Durch den Metallzaun, sahen sie die beiden Hunde, die wie Statuen vor dem Eingang lagen.  
„Serpensortia. Aber ihr müsst die Schlangen kleiner machen und …“  
„Das bekommen wir schon hin, keine Sorge!“, sagte Potter arrogant und bedeutete Black etwas mit den Fingern.  
„Bereit? Sirius geht als Erster. Die Hunde kennen ihn schon und er wird sie besänftigen, während wie ihm folgen.“  
„Und was ist mit Bianchi?“, fragte Remus besorgt nach.  
„Der ist im Stallion. Wir haben uns davon persönlich überzeugt. Bekommt ihr beiden jetzt etwa Schiss?“, fragte der Gryffindor amüsiert nach, während Sirius sich auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes dumpf nach unten fallen ließ. Die beiden Hunde, zwei bullige Rottweilerdamen, standen sofort auf und kamen gemächlich zu ihm gelaufen. Unwillkürlich hielt Severus die Luft an. Für lebendige Tiere aller Art hatte er nicht unbedingt ein Händchen und für ihn sahen die beiden kräftigen Hunde einfach nur bedrohlich aus. Black hingegen schien nicht nur keine Angst zu haben, sondern sich regelrecht zu begeistern sich den beiden Hunden widmen zu dürfen. Die Hunde kamen geradewegs auf ihn zu und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er durchaus, dass auch Lupin erstarrte. Eine der Hunde sprang dann spielerisch an Black hoch und Severus war sich sicher, der Hund würde Sirius nun ins Gesicht beißen. Stattdessen leckte eine riesige, rosa Zunge über sein Gesicht. Auch der andere Hund tänzelte nun erfreut und mit wackelndem Stummelschwanz um Black herum. Sirius knuddelte die Hunde, redete leise mit ihnen und ließ sich immer wieder durchs Gesicht lecken.  
„Igitt. Aber die beiden Weiber stehen total auf T … Sirius …“, sagte James erheitert. Er begann über den Zaun zu klettern und die anderen beiden folgten ihm. Ganz langsam gingen sie an Black und den Hunden vorbei, um zur Haupttür zu gelangen. Black hockte dabei am Boden, balgte mit den wuchtigen Hunden und schien total in sein Spiel vertieft zu sein. Severus beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Ein seltsamer Gedanke streifte ihn dabei. Auch wenn Black in menschlicher Gestalt war, so benahm er sich gerade wie ein Animagus. Aber das war absurd. Niemand durfte das einfach so lernen und oder ohne Registrierung ausüben dürfen.  
Potter öffnete die Tür des Hauses mit einem „Alohomora!“ und schließlich kam Black zu ihnen.  
„Sind sie nicht süß?“, flüsterte er ganz angetan und knuffte Remus fest in die Seite.  
„Ja, wahnsinnig süß. Zweimal 50kg Kraft auf acht Beinen! Sollten sie dich nachher doch dämlich finden, sollten wir laufen, was das Zeug hält.“  
„Ach was, Remus. Die fahren total auf mich ab. Eine von den beiden ist sogar gerade läufig und …“ James sah ihn scharf an und Black schloss den Mund. Vorsichtig sahen sie sich im Haus um. Nur Severus würde mit einem Tarnzauber im Haus sein, wenn Angelo Bianchi kommen würde. Einmal wollte Severus sehen, ob die Idee funktionierte und Potter hatte ihm regelrecht aufgedrängt seine Rache zu genießen. Also würde er Bianchi vermutlich dabei zusehen müssen, wie er vor Abscheu auf sein Bett sprang, weil plötzlich überall Schlangen waren. Aus Notwendigkeit hatte er mit Potter einen Verzögerungszauber geteilt, der nun gebraucht werden würde. In jeden Raum, in jeden Schrank und unter jedes Kissen zauberten sie nun ganz viele Schlangen, die aber erst aktiviert werden würden, wenn Severus den finalen Zauber sprechen würde. Auch deshalb musste er hier bleiben. Remus wollte mit ihm hier bleiben, doch das ließ James nicht zu.  
„Snape schafft das schon, oder?“, fragte er ihn hämisch. Hinter seinen Brillengläsern blitzten die Augen frech.  
„Na sicher“, sagte Severus nur und sah den anderen Jungs nach. Sie würden sich später an der Kirche treffen. Vorhin in der Badewanne hatte ihn Remus gefragt, ob er Potters Plan nicht gut fand. Er ist in Ordnung, hatte er geantwortet. Lupin hatte das nicht gereicht. Er wollte wissen, wie seine Rache aussehen würde, wenn er denn das Bedürfnis danach hätte.  
„Ich hätte sein Pub und sein Haus abgefackelt. Dann hätte ich mich an seine Autos, seine Immobilien und seine …“  
„Es reicht!“, hatte Remus erschrocken ausgerufen.  
„War nur ein Scherz …“, hatte er dem Blonden versichert und ihn abrupt unter Wasser gezogen. Es war keineswegs ein Scherz und beide wussten das.  
Der zweite Teil des Planes sah nun vor, dass Potter und Black zum Stallion gingen, um Bianchi die mit angespitzten Nieten besetzten Halsbänder seiner beiden Hunde zukommen zu lassen, die Black ihnen vorhin liebevoll und unter großem Geschmuse abgenommen hatte. Remus blieb in der Nähe des Hauses, um ihn notfalls zu warnen und ihm zu helfen, falls Bianchi mit mehr als drei Männern kommen würde.  
Black hatte die beiden Hunde ins Haus gelockt und nun saßen sie auf Bianchis Bett und starrten Severus an, wie der sie auch.  
„Sie tun dir nichts, Snape“, hatte ihm Black mehrmals versichert.  
„Sie tun, was ich sage …“  
„Was hast du gemacht, Black?“  
„Geheimnis. Du benutzt die Dunklen Künste und ich vielleicht etwas anderes. Entspann dich, Snape. Sie werden hier liegen bleiben, egal was geschieht!“ Jetzt saß Snape auf dem großen Sideboard und wartete auf den Italiener. Nur, weil er sich inzwischen sicher war, dass Black bestimmt ein Animagus war, vertraute er seiner Aussage, die Hunde würden ihm nichts tun. Anfangs hatten sie noch gehechelt, jetzt lagen ihre Köpfe zwischen den Pfoten und der eine Hund schnarchte sogar leise. Trotzdem blieb er lieber auf dem Schrank. Inzwischen war er wirklich begierig auf Bianchis Gesicht. Potter hatte ihm zwar die strenge Vorgabe gemacht unsichtbar zu bleiben, allerdings war er nicht so sicher, ob er das durchziehen könnte. Inzwischen fand er die Idee brillant und notwendig für sein eigenes Seelenheil. Letztlich war das doch überhaupt der Punkt, der ihn immer und immer wieder mit Potter kämpfen ließ. Niemand wollte klein beigeben und aufgeben. Rache tröstete ungemein und verschaffte Genugtuung, auch wenn es am Ende nichts löste. Ob er mit dieser Aktion seinen Eltern eher half oder schadete, war Severus in diesen Augenblicken egal. Es ging ihm nur um sich selbst.  
Endlich kam Bewegung in die Nacht. Einer der beiden Hunde hob den Kopf, als ein Auto auf den Hof gefahren kam. Wie Black versprochen hatte, blieben die beiden Hunde liegen, als wären sie mit Magie aufs Bett gefesselt (was sie bestimmt auch waren). Sie begannen zu winseln, als die Autotür zuschlug und man Angelo hörte, wie er jemand etwas auf Italienisch zubrüllte. Türen schlugen, Schritte trampelten und Severus belegte sich mit einem Tarnzauber. Geduld. Erst mussten alle Männer im Haus sein. Dann würde Remus sie von außen versiegeln.  
„Baby? Lolita? Wo seid ihr?“, brüllte Angelo durchs Haus. Offenbar waren das die Namen seiner Hunde. Die winselten lauter, lagen aber nach wie vor auf dem Bett wie übergroße Stofftiere. Man hörte Bianchi Befehle durchs Haus rufen und mindestens zwei weitere Männer antworteten. Sie waren im Haus ausgeschwärmt und es wurde Zeit. Severus hörte Remus‘ leisen Pfiff, der bedeutete, dass er nun den finalen Zauber sprechen musste, um alle Schlangen zum magischen Leben zu erwecken. Aber noch nicht. Erst wollte er Bianchi im Raum haben. Schon riss der Italiener die Tür auf. Severus murmelte leise den Zauber und im selben Moment, als unzählige Schlangen erschienen, machte Bianchi das Licht an. Erst sah er nur seine Hunde auf dem Bett und wollte darauf zu stürmen. Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass der Boden mit Schlangen bedeckt war. Er schrie heiser auf und hechtete aufs Bett. Seine Hunde, die sich nach wie vor nicht rührten, knurrten, als er halb auf eine der Rottweilerdamen fiel und ihr bestimmt wehtat.  
„Was zum …“, keuchte er. Im Haus hörte man dumpf die anderen beiden Männer schreien. Es erklangen wieder Schritte, jemand rüttelte wild an einer Tür und brüllte wie angestochen etwas auf Italienisch. Severus ließ grinsend das Licht im ganzen Haus verlöschen und amüsierte sich köstlich über die panischen Schreie. Hoffentlich war mindestens einer seiner Kidnapper dabei. Es polterte irgendwo laut und in seinen Ohren klang es so, als wäre jemand die Treppe nach unten gefallen. Wieder hysterische Schreie, die ihn grinsen ließen.  
Angelo Bianchi brüllte etwas laut. Severus verstand es nicht, doch es klang sehr ängstlich.  
„Serpensortia!“, murmelte er leise und eine riesige Schlange erschien. Sie hatte die Größe einer Boa Constrictor Imperator, war also nicht unnatürlich groß. Groß genug für Bianchi. Nur in Bianchis Schlafgemach ging das Licht wieder an. Angelo Bianchi saß käsig weiß im Gesicht hinter seinen Hunden und sah mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die riesige Schlange, die vor seinem Bett war und ihn ihrerseits fixierend den Kopf angehoben hatte. Das hier, war nicht mit Potter abgesprochen, doch Severus konnte nun nicht mehr darauf verzichten. Die Panik stand Angelo deutlich in den Augen. Die Hunde begannen instinktiv zu winseln und versuchten zu flüchten. Was ihnen nicht gelang und komisch aussah. Bianchi war wie gelähmt und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Dicke Schweißperlen rannen über seine Glatze und Severus sah deutlich sein sanftes Zittern. Ein paar Schlangen und die Muggel gerieten in Panik, dachte er nur heiter und genoss gegen seine vernünftige Einstellung die Show, wobei er Potter insgeheim recht gab. Rache konnte so köstlich sein. Ob es nun seinem Alten half, war ungewiss und ihm nach wie vor egal, weil er nicht vorhatte jemals wieder nach Cokeworth zu kommen.  
Bianchi murmelte etwas auf Italienisch und Severus hörte „Snape“ heraus. Vermutlich begriff der Mann gerade, wem er das hier zu verdanken hatte. Draußen brüllte wieder ein Mann und Fensterglas splitterte.

Aber auch Potter und Black hatten etwas getan, was sie nicht mit Snape abgesprochen hatten. Als sie in ihrer gealterten Version die Halsbänder ins Stallion geschmuggelt hatten, setzten sie den ganzen Pub unter Wasser. Unter den Gästen brach Chaos aus, Angelo schrie einen Kellner an, als er die Halsbänder entdeckte, ob er gesehen hat, wer die hier her gelegt hatte. Hatte er natürlich nicht, weil Potter Magie benutzt hatte. Genüsslich fluteten sie nun den Pub. Das Wasser stand ihnen schon bis zu den Knien. Es würde ewig dauern, bis es hier drinnen wieder trocken und sauber sein würde. Niemand kam zu Schaden, es gab keine Tode und es sah alles so natürlich aus, dass das Zaubereiministerium im besten Fall nicht auf den Plan gerufen wurde.  
(Und das wurde es auch nicht, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Dumbledore sorgte dafür, dass es so abgelenkt war, dass eventuell auffällige Ereignisse in einem Ort namens Cokeworth nicht bemerkt wurden. Entgegen seiner eigenen Regeln, war er da gewesen, als die vier Jungs gerade bei Bianchi über den Zaun geklettert waren. Er hatte nicht eingegriffen, obwohl er ahnte, dass sie etwas vorhatten. Sich rausgehalten hatte er sich nur aus einem Grund. Es war nicht nur zu sehen, sondern deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass die vier Jungs in diesem magischen Augenblick eine Einheit waren. Weder Potter noch Snape agierten gegeneinander, sondern miteinander. Das gab Albus Dumbledore große Hoffnung und so ließ er sie tun, was sie tun mussten. Soweit es in seiner Macht stand, würde er sie beschützen. Es waren doch nur Jungs, die erwachsen werden mussten.)

Mühsam riss sich Severus schließlich von dem Schaupiel los. Bianchi saß zitternd und nervös italienisch plappernd auf dem Bett und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er tun sollte. Einer seiner Männer rief ihm ständig was zu, war also auch irgendwo auf einem Stuhl oder Möbelstück. Der andere Kerl war aus dem Fenster geflohen. Ohne seinen Tarnzauber aufzulösen verließ Severus langsam den Raum. Erst an der Haustür würde er den Zauber auflösen. Es war herrlich. Überall waren Millionen Schlangen der unterschiedlichsten Art. Ein Fest für seine Augen und er fühlte sich unglaublich gut. Die Haustür öffnete er mit Magie, weil Remus sie mit Magie versperrt hatte. Als er die Schwelle übertrat, löste er den Zauber auf und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Haus. Remus wartete auf ihn. Der Blonde grinste, schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter und zusammen rannten sie weiter bis zur Kirche, die ihr Treffpunkt war. Dort brachen sie erst mal lachend zusammen und bekamen kaum Luft. Auch Potter und Black kamen wenig später. Ihre Hosen waren nass, doch auch sie waren guter Dinge und amüsierten sich köstlich über Snapes Bericht. Black wischte sich sogar die Tränen weg, als er hörte wie die beiden Hund hießen und das einer davon das eigene Herrchen fast gebissen hatte und dann auch noch vor Angst in sein Bett geschissen hatte.  
„Oh man …“, sagte Potter. Immer wieder begannen sie zu lachen.  
„Danke!“, sagte Severus plötzlich ernst. Potter nickte nur und Black sagte:  
„Das war es echt wert. Wir müssen dir für diesen Spaß danken, Snape!“  
„Jetzt übertreib es nicht. Sirius“, zischte James ihn an.  
„Wir sollten jetzt gehen und morgen mal unauffällig sehen, wie erfolgreich wie waren“, sagte Remus schnell, um die Situation zu entspannen. Potter verabschiedete sich schließlich und nahm Black mit, der heute Nacht bei ihm übernachten würde. Über seine Schulter rief er Remus noch zu:  
„Denk dran, was du mir versprochen hast!“ Remus hob die Hand und ignorierte Severus‘ fragenden Blick. Jetzt Lily zu erwähnen, kam ihm nicht sehr klug vor.  
„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, Remus.“  
„Was? Warum denn? Meine Eltern kommen klar damit, dass du bei mir bist und …“  
„Darum geht es nicht. Aber falls Bianchi sich doch schon heute Nacht rächen will, sollte ich wenigstens meine Mutter beschützen können.“  
„Dann komme ich mit.“  
„Das ist keine gute Idee. Mein Vater hat keinen Sinn für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und …“  
„Das ist mir egal. Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen, klar!“ Selten war Remus so deutlich geworden. Er fühlte einfach, dass es wichtig war, dass er Snape nicht alleine ließ heute Nacht. Dessen abgründigen Augen sahen ihn intensiv an.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wenn du Angst vor Potter hast, was willst du meinem Vater dann entgegen halten?“  
„Du verstehst das falsch, Severus. Ich habe keine Angst vor Potter. Ich habe nur Angst seinen Respekt und seine Freundschaft zu verlieren und das hat gute Gründe, deren Ausführung gerade zu weit gehen würde. Dein Vater macht mir keine Angst, glaub mir!“  
Severus glaubte es ihm, denn er zog ihn nicht gerade sanft zu sich heran und küsste ihn.  
„Na bitte, bist ja doch für Argumente zugänglich …“, murmelte er auf Snapes Lippen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaum hatten sie das Serpentine betreten, was ungewohnt gut gefüllt war, kam Snapes Mutter auf sie zugelaufen. Sie umarmte Severus, der dabei ziemlich unglücklich aussah und sich dann nicht besonders feinfühlig losmachte.  
„Schon gut, mir geht es gut!“, knurrte er dunkel.  
„Sie haben uns ein Bild zukommen lassen, du hast geblutet und …“  
„Mir geht es gut!“, sagte er schon schärfer und ging einfach an ihr vorbei zum Tresen, wo ihnen Snapes Vater schon rätselhaft entgegen sah. Remus versuchte sich im Hintergrund zu halten, erwiderte aber das dankbare Lächeln von Snapes Mutter, die völlig fertig aussah.  
„Warum ist es so voll?“, fragte Severus seinen Vater.  
„Hör zu, dann weißt du es?“ Seine Mutter brachte ihnen Sandwiches und Saft, während sie auf die Stimmen um sie herum lauschten. Sie erzählten vom massiven Wasserrohrbruch im Stallion. Noch immer lagen Mr Snapes schwarze Augen auf seinem Sohn.   
„Hast du was damit zu tun?“, fragte er ihn. Remus könnte dem Mann beim besten Willen nicht ansehen, ob er erleichtert war, dass sein Sohn heil zurück war, oder ob es ihm total egal war.   
„Und wenn es so wäre?“, sagte Severus gelangweilt und biss in das Sandwich. Plötzlich grinste Mr Snape und Remus hob verwundert die Brauen, weil es denn Mann gleich um viele, sehr viele Nuancen freundlicher und beinah gutaussehend machte.  
„Dann wäre ich verdammt stolz auf dich!“, sagte er und zapfte Bier.  
„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun“, sagte Severus nur trocken und trank vom Saft, den seine Mutter ihnen hingestellt hatte. Irritiert sah Remus ihn an. Nein, Severus Snape konnte man manchmal nicht verstehen. Warum nahm er das Lob seines Vaters nicht an.   
„Das glaube ich dir nicht …“, sagte Mr Snape und griff nach dem nächsten Glas. Nebenher zischte er einen klapperdürren Burschen mittleren Alters an, der offensichtlich der Kellner hier war, dass er ein wenig Gas geben sollte.  
„Darfst du ruhig. Das waren meine Freunde.“ Mr Snape fiel ein Glas runter und für ein oder zwei Sekunden herrschte im Serpentine eine Art Schockstille vor. Dann plapperten alle weiter und Mr Snape ließ sich endlich dazu herab Remus zu mustern.  
„Freunde? Willst du mich … verarschen?“, knurrte Mr Snape und ähnelte in seinem Unwillen so sehr seinem Sohn, dass sich Remus die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten.   
„Nicht er. Nicht Remus … meine anderen Freunde“, sagte Severus und Remus bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Freund gerade dabei war seinen Vater zu provozieren. Das musste er verhindern.  
„Severus hat recht. Wir sind eher für andere … Geschehnisse zuständig, von denen sie sicher bald erfahren werden. Ich bin übrigens nicht nur ein Freund, sondern sein Freund, Mr Snape. Wir haben Sex zusammen …“, sagte Remus hastig, ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde. Jetzt war er hier, jetzt könnte er mit Severus die Wut teilen, die sein Vater sicherlich gleich über ihn ausschütten würde. Denn so sah sein Gesicht aus. Derart düster und unheilvoll hatte er selten einen Muggel erlebt. Ja doch, man könnte Angst bekommen, dachte Remus. Er aber nicht. Dazu hatte er schon viel zu viele furchteinflößendere Momente in seinem Leben gehabt. Gerade an seine erste Verwandlung kam sicher nichts heran, was Angst betraf. Severus neben ihm, hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen und Mrs Snape, die ihnen gerade Saft nachgeschenkt hatte, riss die Augen auf und sah dann ängstlich zu ihrem Mann.  
Mr Snape brach plötzlich in lautes, dröhnendes Lachen aus, von dem Remus annahm, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Severus zischte ihn an, ob er den Verstand verloren hätte und Mrs Snape sprach leise auf ihren Mann ein, der sich nicht beruhigen konnte und immer noch nach Luft japsend lachte. Allerdings sah Severus ebenso verwirrt aus, wie er. Endlich ließ der Lachanfall nach. Mr Snape grinste, schlug auf den Tresen, dass die Gläser nach oben sprangen und sagte:  
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Von mir aus, Hauptsache du siehst zu, dass du morgen das restliche Geld einsammelst, Junge. Dann kannst du von mir aus treiben, was du willst. Immerhin scheint dein Liebhaber genug Eier für euch beide zu haben.“ Ungefragt stellte er ihnen beiden zwei Pints Ale hin und wandte sich dann anderen Dingen zu. Mrs Snape war bleich und sah ihrem Mann fassungslos nach. Ein vages Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie holte unauffällig ein paarmal tief Luft. Severus wirkte immer noch sehr verstört, zuckte dann aber nur die Schultern.  
„Falls du dieses Kunststück bei Potter auch noch schaffst, steht unserer Hochzeit ja nichts mehr im Weg“, murmelte Severus sarkastisch und trank einen großen Schluck vom Bier.  
Remus zitterte noch immer. Nicht äußerlich, innerlich. Weshalb, könnte er gar nicht genau sagen. Diese Dinge seinen Eltern gegenüber zuzugeben, war einfach, weil sie ihn liebten und nur das Beste für ihn wollten. Einem gefährlichen Mann wie Mr Snape gegenüber zu sagen, dass er mit seinem Sohn zusammen war, war etwas ganz anderes. Unwillkürlich grinste er Severus zu und dann stießen sie auf Potters Plan an.   
Lange saßen sie im Serpentine und es blieb ruhig. Leise unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche und am Ende sagte Severus:  
„Komm mit zu mir. Es wird kein Luxus sein und mein Bett ist so schmal, das wir eher übereinander liegen müssen aber ich bin sicher, das stört dich nicht besonders.“ Sie waren beide ziemlich angeheitert und Remus stimmte auch gleich zu. Schließlich liefen sie hinter den Snapes her und mussten ständig lachen. Als sie die Wohnung betraten, verschwand Mr Snape ohne ein Wort im Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sie nach seinem Lachausbruch den Rest des Abends ignoriert. Ab und zu ließ er ihnen Ale bringen, das war das Höchstmaß an Aufmerksamkeit, was er über sich brachte. Mrs Snape blieb nun aber stehen und holte ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche und zeigte ihn Severus.  
„Er hat ihn dir zurückgegeben?“, flüsterte er überrascht. Sie lächelte zart und nickte.  
„Beruhigt dich das, Severus?“  
„Ja, sehr. Sag uns trotzdem Bescheid, wenn was ist.“ Sie nickte und zögerte sichtlich.  
„Weißt du … dein Vater hat sich wirklich um dich gesorgt, Severus.“ Remus erstaunte es sehr, dass aus Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen keine abfällige oder zynische Bemerkung kam. Stattdessen umarmte Severus seine Mutter schnell und zog ihn dann in sein enges Zimmer. Schweigend zogen sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auf und Remus drückte sich schließlich ganz eng an Severus. Es küsste liebevoll seine Schulter und flüsterte:  
„Ich glaube, deine Eltern lieben dich, Severus. Es ist nur ein wenig … komplizierter. Aber wir alle haben unsere Probleme. Sirius wohnt noch nicht mal mehr zu Hause und selbst James … was sich sagen will, ist …“  
„Halt die Klappe, Lupin und küss mich einfach. Ach ja, versuche nicht allzu laut zu stöhnen …“, unterbrach ihn der andere Junge und drehte sich ihm zu. Sanft küssten sie sich. Es waren kleine Küsse der Zuneigung und des gegenseitigen Verständnisses. Beinah lautlos, ohne miteinander zu sprechen, zogen sie sich aus und berührten sich im Dunkeln des Raumes überall. Ihr Atem ging schneller, ihre Hände wurden neugieriger und verlangender. Remus drückte Snape fest gegen sich, wobei sein Finger behutsam in ihn eindrang. Severus stöhnte leise in seinen Mund.   
„Du musst leiser sein“, flüsterte Remus besorgt. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall auf einen nächtlichen Kampf mit Mr Snape anlegen.  
„Das sagst du so einfach“, konterte Severus ebenso leise und schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund. Aber sie schafften es sich leise zu lieben. Es war so intensiv, dass Remus die Tränen kamen, als er sich in ihm ergoss. Er hatte Severus den Mund zu halten müssen, als er spürte, dass er kam. Niemals hatte sich Remus so lebendig und vollständig gefühlt, wie in dieser Nacht. Noch schwer atmend, kamen sie nebeneinander zu liegen. Severus legte den Arm um ihn und im nächsten Augenblick war Remus eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete sie ein gedeckter Frühstückstisch, der Severus vermutlich mehr verwunderte, als ihn. Seine Eltern waren schon weg.  
„Wir sollten den Rest der Ferien die Lage im Auge behalten“, sagte Remus und bekam nur ein nachdenkliches Nicken.  
„Was ist, Severus?“  
„Nichts. Ich schulde Potter jetzt was, oder?“  
„Vermutlich. Aber das solltest du besser mit ihm besprechen. Falls du es einfacher machen willst, sag ihm doch, dass du dich von Lily fernhalten willst.“ Severus erstarrte sichtlich und sah ihn kalt an.   
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht sagen!“  
„Liebst du sie?“  
„Spielt das eine Rolle? Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es geht hier um einen Macht- und Besitzanspruch, bei dem ich sicherlich nicht klein beigeben werde, nur weil mir der heilige Potter seine Hilfe aufgedrängt hat. Das verstehst du sicher, Remus.“ Remus seufzte. Er verstand es und doch könnte es einfacher sein, wenn Severus einfach nur laut äußern würde, dass er an Lily keinerlei Interesse mehr hatte. Aber vielleicht wäre das gelogen?  
„Du liebst sie also“, stellte er leise fest, als er die Wahrheit begriff. Der Schwarzhaarige wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten und zu erklären. Können wir das auf den Moment verschieben, wenn du Potter von uns erzählt hast, Lupin?“ Lange sahen sie sich an. Snape hatte recht. Sie beide hingen irgendwie in alten Welten fest und hatten es noch nicht geschafft sich endgültig zu lösen. Vielleicht brachte das die Zeit mit sich. Das, oder das Gegenteil.  
„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt mal losziehen, um das restliche Geld zu holen, damit dein Alter auch wirklich stolz auf dich sein kann.“ Severus schmunzelte leicht.  
„Das wird er nie sein. Aber auf dich ist er es … ach was soll’s. Wenn interessiert das … los gehen wir!“ 

Die erste Adresse war nicht unweit von Blackbirds Haus, zu dem Remus Snape verfolgt hatte. Severus sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Zettel, bevor er das Haus betrat.  
„Was ist? Sind wir falsch?“  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber der Name … kommt mir bekannt vor. Sean Irving.“  
„Sagt mir nichts. Komm, wir bringen es hinter uns.“ Remus war begierig darauf die Sache abzuschließen, weil er anschließend mit Snape lieber etwas Nettes machen wollte. Insgeheim hatte er beschlossen mit ihm und Potter und Black zum Eislaufen zu gehen, so wie man das doch in den Ferien machte.   
Snape klopfte, doch obwohl man es in der Wohnung rumoren hörte, öffnete niemand.   
„Hey, Irving, mach auf. Du schuldest meinem Vater Geld und …“ Remus trat die Tür kurzerhand ein, weil er sich nicht länger als notwendig aufhalten wollte. Selbst Snape sah ihn erschrocken und vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Snape! Verpiss dich!“ Sean Irving war ein großer Typ mit vielen Sommersprossen und roten Haaren, er zielte mit einer Waffe auf sie, die extrem in seiner Hand zitterte. Er war käseweiß-bis grün und sah aus panisch aufgerissenen Augen nur zu Snape.  
„Oha“, sagte Remus, als auch er den Kerl als einen der Entführer erkannte, die sie unter der alten Lagerhalle schon mit Waffen bedroht hatte.  
„Was ist? Hast du Angst?“, fragte Snape hämisch und ging näher zu ihm. Die Waffe zitterte deutlich und Remus hob unauffällig und ganz langsam seine Hand, in der er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes hatte, um seinem Freund notfalls helfen zu können.  
„Du hast Bianchi verflucht!“, zischte Irving heiser.  
„Hm? Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst …“, sagte Severus zuckersüß und lächelte bedrohlich.  
„Verschwinde! Komm mir bloß nicht zu nah, du Irrer! Du und deine Familie, ihr seid doch nicht ganz dicht. Alle haben immer gesagt, dass mit den Snapes was nicht stimmt, aber Bianchi der Idiot glaubte das besser zu wissen, scheiß Itaker. Deine Mutter ist doch eine beschissene Hexe, die Bianchi eine Millionen Schlangen ins Haus geschickt hat und das Stallion unter Wasser gesetzt hat. Ich weiß es genau!“  
„Ach, ist das so?“, fragte Severus beiläufig und riss Irving mit einem schnellen Ruck die Waffe aus der Hand. Sofort fiel der riesige Kerl auf die Knie und begann zu betteln.  
„Bitte tue mir nichts. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich entführt hatten. Es war Bianchis Befehl und ich war nie damit einverstanden. Ich …“  
„Sei still. Ich bekomme von dir 450 Pfund. Immerhin hast du bis vor ein paar Monaten im Serpentine anschreiben lassen.“ Irvings blaue Augen huschten von Remus zu Snape. Zwischen seinen Beinen war ein feuchter Fleck entstanden.  
„Aber ja, natürlich. Ich bezahle alles. Unter der Spüle ist eine kleine Schatulle. Darin sind 1000 Pfund … aber wisst ihr was? Nehmt alles und sieh es als Wiedergutmachung an, ja? Nur verfluche mich bitte nicht.“ Remus sah unter der Spüle nach und nahm wirklich das komplette Geld heraus. Wieder zurück nickte er Severus zu, der das Magazin aus der Pistole nahm und es in die Hosentasche steckte. Die Waffe legte er wieder zurück.   
„Falls meine Mutter nur deine Haarfarbe irgendwo aus dem Augenwinkel sieht …“  
„Wird sie nicht! Ich schwöre es dir! Bianchi will hier wegziehen und ich werde es ihm gleich tun, ich bin ja nicht verrückt …“ Snape nickte nur gönnerhaft. Ungehindert zogen sie sich zurück. Zwei Straßen weiter fragte Remus:  
„Glaubst du ihm das?“  
„Hm, viele Leute hier sind abergläubig oder gläubig. Dazwischen gibt es nicht allzu viel. Ich würde sagen, seine Panik war echt. Ob das mit Bianchi stimmt, werden wir sehen. Aber auch wenn du es nicht gern hörst, es ist mir nach wie vor egal, verstehst du?“

Die nächste Adresse war ein wenig außerhalb. Vom Schnee war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Alles war wieder weggeschmolzen, ihre Verbindung blieb aber bestehen. Remus machte das glücklich und so griff er sogar nach Severus‘ Hand, als sie über die Straße liefen. Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn erst erschrocken an, dann aber schmunzelte er:  
„Mir war gar nicht klar, dass du so gern provozierst, Lupin.“  
„Tue ich gar nicht. Es ist mir nur egal, was wer von mir denkt. Es ist nur schön, dich … zu fühlen.“ 

Severus antwortete ihm nicht, lächelte nur still vor sich hin. Remus war ein klasse Typ, ein echter Gryffindor. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal einen von ihnen bewundern würde … und vielleicht sogar liebte.  
Vor einem einsamen Haus entzog er Remus die Hand und ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel rutschen.

„Gehst du später mit mir und Potter und Black Eislaufen?“, fragte Remus, bevor sie an die Tür klopften.  
„Eislaufen?“  
„Das ist mein Ernst. Es ist sicher lustig, denn Black kann es gar nicht, glaubt aber der Beste zu sein. Komm schon, Severus. Wir müssen eh noch mit den beiden sprechen und ihnen mitteilen, dass die Aktion ein voller Erfolg war.“  
„Na gut, aber nur, weil du es meinem Alten richtig gegeben hast. Ich habe den alten Sack noch nie so verwirrt gesehen.“ Severus grinste und klopfte hart an die Tür. Nach einem Moment wurde die Tür von einer heulenden jungen Frau geöffnet.  
„Ja?“  
„Wir suchen … Monica Smith, weil …“ Die Frau brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus und die beiden sahen sich betreten an.  
„Entschuldigt bitte. Was wollt ihr denn von ihr?“   
„Wir wollten sie gern sprechen, ist sie da?“, fragte Remus einfühlsam, weil er merkte, dass es Severus eher hart durchziehen würde.  
„Sie ist nicht hier. Sie ist tot. Ich habe sie heute Morgen erhängt am Wasserrohr im Bad gefunden. Schuldet sie euch auch Geld?“, schniefte die Frau und putzte sich dann die Nase.  
„Ja, das tut sie. Aber wissen sie was, behalten sie es …“, sagte Remus schnell. Die Frau sah sehr erleichtert aus.  
„Wirklich? Sie war nämlich bis über beide Ohren verschuldet und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihre Rechnungen bezahlen soll. Dabei war sie so eine miese Mutter und trotzdem bleibt es an mir hängen. Ist das Leben nicht ungerecht?“ Severus hatte die 1000 Pfund von Irving aus der Hosentasche geholt und zählte nun 500 Pfund ab, die er der verdatterten Frau in die Hand drückte.  
„Vielleicht hilft es ein wenig“, sagte er dunkel und drehte sich um.   
„D … danke!“, sagte die Frau total sprachlos und stand immer noch mit dem Geld verstört an der Tür, als sich Remus nach ihr umdrehte.  
„Wow …“  
„Was soll ich mit dem Geld? In meiner Welt hat das keine Bedeutung und meinem Alten gebe ich bestimmt kein zusätzliches Geld in die Krallen.“  
„Das war eine noble Geste, Severus!“ Remus hielt ihn am Arm fest und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund, mitten auf der Straße. Ein paar Autos hupten, doch das interessierte beide kein bisschen.  
„Wollen wir uns später gegen 20 Uhr an der Eisbahn im Hyde Park treffen? Ich sage Potter Bescheid“, fragte ihn Remus, weil ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er dringend mit Lily sprechen müsste, weil Potter das von ihm erwartete.  
„Außerdem müsste ich mich auch mal bei meinen Eltern sehen lassen und ihn sagen, dass ich in Ordnung bin.“ 

Severus nickte nur wortlos, nahm gönnerhaft einen weiteren Kuss entgegen und sah Remus nachdenklich nach. Wohin ging er? Er war in starker Versuchung es herauszufinden, doch er ließ es bleiben. Eine Eingebung sagte ihm, dass er damit alles zerstören würde. Vermutlich ging Remus zu Lily, weil er sie im Auftrag Potters beschwichtigen sollte. Das konnte er sogar verstehen. Falls Lupin aber aus anderen Gründen zu Lily gehen würde, dann würde seine Welt zusammenbrechen. Besser war, es nicht zu wissen. Und am Ende fühlte es sich sogar toll an, als er beschloss Remus zu vertrauen. Er ging ins Serpentine und legte seinem Vater das Geld auf den Tresen.  
„Ich mache das nie wieder für dich, verstanden?“, sagte er leise aber deutlich. Sein Vater sah ihn aus verengten Augen an.  
„Wenn du mir das schon früher mit diesem Nachdruck gesagt hättest, hätte ich Nick losgeschickt. Dein hübscher, mutiger Freund mit den Narben im Gesicht … ist er auch einer von denen?“  
„Ja, das ist er. Meine anderen Freunde auch, falls du es genau wissen willst.“ Es fühlte sich recht gewagt an von Potter als Freund zu sprechen, doch er tat es nur, um seinen Vater zu provozieren. Er wollte, dass er die Beherrschung verlor, ihn wieder schlug, nur damit er ihn mit aller Genugtuung der Welt verlassen konnte, um sich nie wieder nach diesem Ort umzudrehen. Aber Tobias Snape schlug ihn nicht, obwohl seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzten.  
„Es ist gut, dass du endlich Freunde gefunden hast, auch wenn einer von denen dich … du weißt, was ich meine. Ich habe nur die finstere Befürchtung, dass du es bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit versaust, Severus.“   
„Und? Hast du keinen guten Rat für mich?“ Das hier, war das absurdeste Gespräch, was er jemals mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Beängstigend und irgendwie so gewöhnlich, dass es schon wieder schräg war.  
„Sei weniger du selbst …“, sagte sein Vater ernst und verließ ihn dann, um Bier zu zapfen. Seine Mutter stellte ihm zwei frische Sandwiches hin und lächelte ihn still an. Sie hatte einen Hauch Rot auf den Wangen und beobachtete ihn beim Essen. Besonders gesprächig war sie nie und er erwartete auch keine Rede.  
„Lupin ist ein guter Junge!“, sagte sie dann auch nur, strich ihm zweimal sanft über die Haare und ging weg. Das war ungefähr die liebevollste Geste, die er von ihr seit etwa zwei Jahren bekommen hatte. Satt und irgendwie bekümmert und verstört, verließ er das Serpentine. Er wollte sich bisschen beim Stallion rumtreiben, um zu sehen, was nun geschah. Bis er sich in den Hyde Park apparieren müsste, hatte er noch eine Menge Zeit.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily sah erfreut aus, als sie ihn sah.  
„Remus, komm rein. Ich bin allein.“ Sie führte ihn auch gleich ins Wohnzimmer und bot ihm Tee an.  
„Nein, danke. Ich … bin nur hier, weil ich dir gern etwas erzählen will. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, doch es ist die Wahrheit.“ Mit großen Augen hörte sie ihm zu. Remus erzählte alle, bis auf die Sache, die zwischen ihm und Severus lief. Als er fertig war, schwieg sie eine ganze Weile überwältigt.  
„James … hat Severus gerettet?“, fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme besser noch mal nach, weil sie es vielleicht nicht glauben mochte.  
„Ja, das hat er. Nicht allein, doch ja, es war hauptsächlich sein Plan.“ Eine Träne der Ergriffenheit rollte über ihre Wange und sie wischte sie schnell weg.  
„Oh, ich wusste, dass er ein guter Mensch ist und auch vergeben kann.“  
„Na ja, das werden wir noch sehen. Wir haben uns in einer Art Waffenruhe befunden. Ich befürchte, da kommt noch etwas, Lily. Aber Severus war auch sehr … bemüht es nicht auf Streit anzulegen.“ Lily lächelte ganz breit.  
„Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche? Dass wir alle miteinander befreundet sein können. Was ist daran nur so schwer?“  
„Es wäre einfacher, wenn Severus James gegenüber sagen würde, dass er dir gegenüber keinerlei Absichten mehr hat oder haben wird. Ob das machbar ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln.“   
„Ja, du hast recht, befürchte ich. Es gäbe im Grunde nur eine Sache, die Severus davon überzeugen würde, mich frei zu geben. Wenn er in jemand anderes verliebt wäre. Aber das stelle ich mir als unmöglich vor. Gerade in dem Umfeld, in dem er sich bewegt, ist das eine Utopie.“ Remus schwieg lieber und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu grinsen.  
„Heißt das, du sprichst wieder mit James und vergibst ihm?“, fragte er stattdessen, um seinen Auftrag erfolgreich abzuschließen.  
„Aber ja! Unbedingt. Ich schicke ihm eine Nachricht und treffe mich gleich morgen mit ihm zum Eislaufen. Da war er so scharf drauf, dabei kann er es nicht“, lachte sie leise. Remus stand auf, weil er nun wirklich mal nach Hause musste.  
„Remus warte!“, sagte Lily und umarmte ihn spontan ganz fest. Ihre kleinen, festen Brüste drückten sich gegen ihn und er verspürte keinerlei Verlangen dabei. Es erleichterte und bekümmerte ihn im selben Maße. Auf jeden Fall war es einfacher und besser nicht die Freundin seines Freundes zu begehren. Den Feind zu lieben, war auch nicht einfacher, doch sie würden schon einen Weg finden. Lily hatte ihm gerade Mut gemacht.  
„Danke, dass du nicht weggesehen hast und dich um Severus gekümmert hast. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Moony.“ Er wurde rot und verließ sie mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Abend an der Eisbahn im Hyde Park wurde überraschend nett. Als Remus kam, standen Potter und Black schon mit zwei Mädchen aus dem Hufflepuffhaus zusammen, die mit ihnen in Klasse gingen. Es war kaum zu unterscheiden, wer aufgekratzter war, Black oder Potter. James war es sicherlich, nachdem er ihm von Lily erzählt hatte. Man sah ihm die immense Erleichterung an.  
„Sie hat mir schon eine Nachricht geschickt, aber die war eher mager gehalten. Aber jetzt … ich bin so froh. Kommt Snape nicht?“  
„Doch tut er!“, hörten sie seine dunkle Stimme hinter sich.  
„Verdammt, Snape, schleiche dich doch nicht immer so an!“, fauchte Potter, grinste dann aber. Er war eindeutig zu gut gelaunt, um sich jetzt mit Severus anzulegen. Der Abend wurde lustig. Die beiden Mädchen spendierten ihnen ständig Glühwein und ließen sich von Potter und Black quer über die Eisbahn jagen. Remus und Snape sahen lieber nur zu, hatten aber auch dabei ihren Spaß.  
„Ich werde es James sagen, das mit uns. Aber ich muss den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden.“, sagte Remus plötzlich leise. Sie standen nahe beieinander, berührten sich aber nicht.  
„Mir egal“, sagte Severus.  
„Ist es nicht, das weiß ich. Gib mir nur … ein wenig Zeit, ja?“ Severus drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn an. Er trug seine Mütze und sein Kiefer hatte beinah wieder Normalfarbe. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und Remus konnte ihm nicht ansehen, was er gerade dachte.  
„Von mir aus …“, sagte Severus nur ausdruckslos. Remus verstand es. Er hatte ihn schon einmal enttäuscht, als er eine Verbindung geleugnet hatte. Jetzt wollte der Slytherin keine Erwartungen und Hoffnungen mehr haben. Aber er würde es schaffen James davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus wirklich einer von ihnen war. Nicht nur, in der Muggelwelt, sondern immer und überall. Wenn Snape sich doch nur deutlich von Lily distanzieren würde, wäre vieles einfacher, doch er befürchtete, dass das nie geschehen würde.   
„Wollen wir uns doch Schlittschuhe ausleihen?“, fragte Snape überraschend, als es begann zu schneien.   
„Sehr gern“, grinste Remus.  
Es wurde wirklich lustig und am Ende standen sie zu viert mit roten Gesichtern an der Bande und keuchten. Die Mädchen waren nach Hause gegangen, weil es schon sehr spät war.  
„Das war ein Spaß!“, schnaufte Black begeistert und versuchte eine weitere Pirouette, die misslang.  
„Definitiv. Sehen wir uns in den Ferien nochmal?“, fragte James und sah ganz unerwartet zu Snape.  
„Ich muss meinen Eltern helfen“, sagte Severus schnell, weil er sich nicht festlegen wollte. So schön es auch war, so traute er der Sache doch nicht. Dazu war zu viel passiert. Remus fungierte als Puffer, doch das sollte nicht seine Aufgabe sein.  
„Remus?“  
„Ja, sicher.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und Remus flüsterte Severus zu, dass er mit zu ihm kommen sollte. Und damit kann man den Rest der Weihnachtsferien zusammen fassen. Remus und Severus verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen. Sie hatten Sex, tranken heimlich den Whiskey von Mr Lupin leer, wenn Remus‘ Eltern unterwegs waren und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Nie waren Potter oder Lily ein Thema.   
Als sie schließlich wieder im Zug nach Hogwarts saßen, in unterschiedlichen Abteilen, worauf Snape bestanden hatte, war zumindest Remus durchaus guter Dinge, dass er bald den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden würde, um reinen Tisch zu machen. Severus hingegen fühlte Abschiedsschmerz, weil ihm klar war, dass es niemals funktionieren würde. Gab es in der Muggelwelt eine Nische für sie beide, gab es die in Hogwarts und in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Außerdem sah er im Zug Lily. Sie lächelte ihm zu und allein das, nahm ihm die Luft.  
Nein, Severus war sich über nichts sicher. Trotzdem war heilfroh der Muggelwelt entkommen zu sein. Seine Eltern hatte er mit gutem Gewissen verabschiedet, denn Bianchi hatte wirklich die Stadt verlassen. Das Stallion stand zum Verkauf, ebenso Bianchis Haus. Sein Vater hatte sich zwar nicht ausdrücklich bedankt, ihn aber den Rest der Ferien in Ruhe gelassen. Seine Mutter sah, als er abreiste, nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft aus und er erduldete ihre Umarmung. Was auch geschehen war, er hatte die Erinnerung an Remus‘ Wärme, seine Liebe und sein Verlangen. Wann immer es ihm auch mal schlecht gehen würde, so konnte er sich erinnern, dass es auch anders sein konnte, dass es da jemand gab, der ihn mochte und wollte.

Nur zwei Tage später fand sich Remus in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der alte Mann schob ihm Bonbons zu, auf die er dankend verzichtete, weil sie ihm nur die Zähne zusammenklebten.  
„Sie haben ihre Sache mehr als gut gemacht, Mr Lupin“, sagte Dumbledore anerkennend und gönnte ihm einen langen Blick über seine Brille hinweg.  
„Ich habe es versucht.“  
„Ich habe ein paar Gerüchte gehört, über ein vermehrtes Vorkommen von Schlangen, doch ich denke, sie oder Mr Snape haben damit nichts zu tun, oder?“  
„Auf keinen Fall. Obwohl ich diese Gerüchte auch vernommen habe.“  
„Das ist gut. Was haben sie denn Schönes in den Ferien gemacht?“  
„Wir … waren Eislaufen, im Kino, waren sogar einmal Schlitten fahren und …“ ... hatten Sex, kam es Remus immer wieder zwanghaft in den Sinn. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um es nicht auszusprechen. All die anderen Aktivitäten hatten sie natürlich auch getan, doch das Einzige, was Bedeutung hatte, war sein intimes Zusammensein mit Severus. Nach dem Abend an der Eislaufbahn hatten sie sich sogar noch einmal mit Potter und Black getroffen, um ins Kino zu gehen. Erstaunlicherweise lief es harmonisch und sehr nett ab, was Remus Mut gab Potter irgendwann zu sagen, was er tatsächlich für Snape empfand.  
„Das hört sich großartig an. Denken sie, sie schaffen es Potter und Black den Rest des Schuljahres ein wenig zu zügeln, was ihre Absichten Severus Snape gegenüber betrifft?“ Remus seufzte leise.  
„Ich weiß es nicht und ich kann es nicht versprechen, doch ich werde mich sehr darum bemühen.“  
„Das reicht mir völlig aus. Ich vertraue ihnen da vollkommen, Mr Lupin. Sie sind ein wahrer Gryffindor!“, sagte Albus Dumbledore und erhob sich. Das Gespräch war beendet und Remus fühlte sich unerwartet stolz und geehrt. Außerdem bekam er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dumbledore viel mehr wusste und sah, als er zugab. Wusste er etwa von Severus und ihm? Nicht ganz auszuschließen.   
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Remus noch guter Dinge und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel Qual die nächsten Tage bereit halten würden.


	16. Chapter 16

Es war wie immer. James, Sirius, Peter, er und Lily unternahmen viel zusammen und waren oft zusammen. In den Pausen, im Unterricht, im Haus und außerhalb. Das hatte sich so eingebürgert und lief nach den zwei Wochen Ferien nahtlos weiter. Remus versuchte immer wieder Severus‘ Blick einzufangen, doch meist vergeblich. Ihn einfach dazu zu holen, war unmöglich. Nicht allein wegen James oder Lily, sondern auch wegen der anderen Schüler, hauptsächlich Snapes Mitbewohner aus dem Slytherinhaus.   
Severus machte von sich aus keine Anzeichen, dass er Interesse an ihnen hatte. So blieben nur hin und wieder Blicke, die sie tauschten. Severus‘ dunkle Augen wirkten dabei meistens kühl und abweisend, während Remus eigentlich nur eine schmerzhafte Sehnsucht verspürte, wenn er ihn ansah. So ging es viele endlos erscheinende Tage lang.  
„Weichst du mir aus?“, erwischte Remus Severus endlich mal allein in einem Klassenzimmer. Snape hatte den Kehrdienst und war gerade dabei den Boden zu fegen. Magisch natürlich. Zeit kostete es trotzdem.  
„Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Nur, weil ich mich nicht an den Gryffindortisch setze oder Potter freundlich grüße, der übrigens meinen Blicken ausweicht, wie Black auch.“  
„Das ist Unsinn.“  
„Wenn du meinst …“  
„Ach Severus, wir wussten doch, dass es schwer wird und …“  
„Nichts wird schwer, solange du Potter nichts sagst. Das ist nicht schlimm, wirklich. Es läuft doch ganz gut. Sie lassen mich in Ruhe und mehr kann ich nicht erwarten.“ Bekümmert sah Remus ihn an. Inzwischen konnte er Snapes finstere Gedanken teilweise nachvollziehen und er hatte sogar recht. So lange er das nicht ins richtige Licht rückte, würde das hier so bleiben.   
„Wir könnten uns heimlich …“  
„Nein, Lupin. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es so nicht läuft!“, knurrte ihn Severus dunkel an. Schwer schluckte Remus und musste ihm auch da recht geben. Es lag an ihm, nur an ihm.  
„Und … was ist mit Lily?“  
„Was soll denn mit ihr sein?“  
„Liebst du sie?“  
„Das ist deine Taktik? Du sicherst dich erst bei mir ab, ob ich Gefühle für dich habe? Und erst dann traust du dich dazu zu stehen? Du spinnst doch!“ Severus ließ den Besen einfach zu Boden fallen und verließ den Raum.  
Lange rieb sich Remus übers Gesicht und konnte die Tränen doch nicht zurückdrängen. Wenn er nicht den Mut fand, würde er ihn verlieren, das war ihm mehr als klar.

„Wo ist denn Moony?“, fragte Sirius leise Potter, der neben ihm am Kamin hockte.  
„Weiß nicht“, erwiderte Potter lahm. Er war wieder mit Lily zusammen und das schien ihn weich gemacht zu haben. Alle Ideen, mit denen Sirius ihm kam – so lustig sie auch waren – wurden abgelehnt.   
Sirius wusste nicht, dass James ständig darüber nachdenken musste, ob er Lupin sagen sollte, was er vermutete. Unauffällig beobachtete er Remus. Er sah seine verzweifelten und sehnsüchtigen Blicke zu Severus. Anfangs war er bestürzt und ablehnend, doch inzwischen hatte er nur Mitgefühl für Moony. Severus hingegen, benahm sich eigentlich wie immer, wie ein schwarzer, kalter Schatten. Doch auch in seinem Gesicht sah er etwas, was mit Remus zu tun haben könnte. Sicher war er sich nicht. Sicher könnte er nur sein, wenn er mit Remus sprach. Doch es war schwer, weil er Moony anbieten müsste, dass Severus dazugehören könnte, wenn er wollte. Doch das war ein zu großer Schritt, um es übers Knie zu brechen. Seinen Freund leiden zu sehen, machte ihn jedoch wirklich traurig und hilflos.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Snape morgen zur Weide locken, hm? Er ist doch immer so neugierig und ich finde, er hat das Recht zu erfahren, was da vor sich geht. Was sagst du? Ein letztes Mal?“ Sirius klang begierig auf Abenteuer.  
„Was? Spinnst du? Moony zerfetzt ihn doch. Du weißt, dass er in diesem Zustand weder Freund noch Feind kennt.“  
„Ach komm schon, Snape kann sich doch wehren. Wir wissen inzwischen, wie gut seine Magie ist. Er wird ja wohl einen schwarzmagischen Schutzzauber haben, oder?“  
„Und wenn er Remus tötet, anstatt sich zu beschützen?“ Black war manchmal so ein Idiot. Nun rollte er auch die Augen.  
„Man, muss du immer so kleinlich sein? Dann sind wir eben dabei und passen auf, dass nichts geschieht. Wir wollen ihm ja nur ein wenig Angst machen. Ach komm schon, James, nur weil wir mal was mit ihm unternommen und ihn gerettet haben, ist er doch nicht gleich unser Freund! Das hast du selbst gesagt!“ Das stimmte. Genau so hatte er es Sirius und auch später Peter gegenüber gesagt. Black schien auch weder zu wissen, noch zu sehen, was er sah. Nämlich, dass Remus ganz krank vor Hilflosigkeit und Sehnsucht war. Und wenn er sich irrte? Ach verdammt. Er befand sich in einer schwierigen Lage. Auf der einen Seite war da sein bester Freund Sirius, der ihn völlig zurecht daran erinnerte, dass Snape kein Freund war. Auf der anderen Seite war da Remus, der ihre Aktionen nie gut fand, sie aber notgedrungen gebilligt hatte und wie es aussah in Severus Snape verliebt war. Und da war dann doch Snape. Der Feind. Der ein Feind war, weil er in Lily verliebt war und sich mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigte. War Snape noch in Lily verliebt? Allein diese Frage konnte er nicht mehr mit Sicherheit beantworten und bei der Frage nach den Dunklen Künsten, hätte er sagen müssen, dass er inzwischen zumindest den Sinn dahinter verstand, sie verstehen zu wollen, wenn man sich dagegen wehren wollte.   
„Na gut, aber wir achten darauf, dass ihm nichts passiert“, weil ihm Remus das nie verzeihen würde. James sagte das, weil er wusste, dass er Sirius sonst nicht losbekam. Im selben Moment hatte er aber eine geniale Idee, die er nach der Vollmondnacht als Wiedergutmachung organisieren würde. Jetzt, wo ihn sein bester Freund quasi unbewusst gezwungen hatte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ging alles leichter. James grinste sogar.  
„Ein letztes Mal, Sirius, klar? Dann sind wir raus aus dem Kinderkram.“  
„Kinderkram … pffff“, sagte Sirius empört, war aber einverstanden. 

„Du warst doch schon immer neugierig, was mit der Peitschenden Weide ist, Snape …“ Severus saß allein am Slytherintisch und aß ohne Appetit an seinem Mittagessen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch er vermisste Lupin sehr. Natürlich bemerkte er die Blicke des Blonden, doch er blieb hart. Würde es Remus nicht schaffen, zu seinem Wesen zu stehen, sah er keine Notwendigkeit dafür sich selbst noch tiefer in die Scheiße zu reiten. Er hatte so schon genug Ärger.  
Desinteressiert sah er Black an, der sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
„Es geht um … ein Geheimnis …“, sagte Black derart untalentiert, dass er nur eine Braue anhob.  
„Wirklich …“, erwiderte er matt und aß weiter.  
„Ein Geheimnis, hinter dem du seit Jahren her bist. Es hat was mit …“ Er beugte sich nun über den Tisch und flüsterte leise: „ … mit der Heulenden Hütte zu tun! Willst du wissen, was dieses Heulen verursacht?“  
„Geister.“  
„Oh nein! Ganz und gar nicht! Aber gut, wenn du kein Interesse hast …“ Sirius stand auf, warf seine langen Locken in den Nacken und Severus sagte schnell:  
„Gut.“ Sirius setzte sich wieder und machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht.  
„Also, falls es dich interessiert, heute, wenn es dunkel ist, tut sich an den Wurzeln des Baumes ein Loch auf. Da durch kriechst du und kommst in einen Tunnel, der bis zur Heulenden Hütte führt. Wir treffen uns da. Erst, wenn es dunkel ist und vergiss nicht, dass dich niemand sehen sollte, klar?!“ Er nickte einfach mal.   
„Warum …“ Aber Black stand schon auf.  
„Sorry, muss jetzt los. Carrie-Ann wartete sicher schon auf mich.“ Weg war er und Severus sah ihm nach. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Es stimmte, alle waren an den Gerüchten über die Heulende Hütte interessiert, auch wenn es Dumbledore als Geisterspuk abtat. Dass ausgerechnet Potter und seine Freunde wusste, was da vor sich ging, war nachvollziehbar, denn sie hielten sich ständig außerhalb des Schlosses auf, obwohl das nicht erlaubt war. Mehrmals war er ihnen neugierig gefolgt, hatte sie aber meist schnell verloren. Sie waren gut, das musste man den Jungs lassen. Was bedeutete es, dass sie ihn jetzt einweihen wollten? War das ein Freundschaftsangebot? Was nach den gemeinsamen Erlebnissen vielleicht nicht so unrealistisch war? Severus behielt trotzdem seinen Argwohn bei, weil er sich fragte, warum es nicht Remus war, der ihm das angeboten hatte. Falls es aber ein ernstgemeintes Angebot von James Potter war, sollte er sich dreimal überlegen, ob er das ausschlug. So amüsant ihre Fehde auch zuweilen gewesen war, er hatte keine Lust mehr drauf. Nicht nach allem, was in Cokeworth passiert war. Eigentlich wollte er nur mit Remus zusammen sein und das, was sie angefangen hatten, intensivieren. War das eine Chance? Er sollte hingehen.  
Was er auch tat. 

Unbemerkt konnte er das Schloss verlassen und steuerte auf die Weide zu. Heute war Vollmond und so sah er das Loch deutlich zwischen den Wurzeln klaffen. Warum ihn die Weide nicht angriff, war ihm ein Rätsel, was Potter bestimmt gleich auflösen würde. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, kroch er durch das Loch und sprach schließlich den Lumoszauber. Langsam ging er vorwärts. Sein Herz schlug schneller, weil er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, was ihn am Ende des Tunnels erwarten würde. Remus, den er fragen wollte, war heute den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen gewesen. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er ihn allerdings noch im letzten Moment von hinten.  
„Lupin!“, rief er leise. Scheinbar zu leise, denn Remus lief weiter und er folgte ihm. Als er einen weiteren Tunnelbogen nahm, sah er eine Abzweigung und wusste nicht, welcher er folgen sollte. Scheinbar nahm er die falsche, denn plötzlich war der Weg zu Ende. Er endete in einem wirren Wurzelwerk, durch das es kein Durchkommen gab.  
Severus drehte um und lief eilig zurück. Remus war also auch hier. Peter dann scheinbar auch. Plötzlich hörte er das Heulen, was der Hütte ihren Namen gab. Es war um einiges näher, als wenn er in Hogwarts auf einem der Türme stand und dem Heulen lauschte. Nein, Geister klangen definitiv nicht so. Er beeilte sich, weil er nun doch vor Neugier brannte aber auch eine sonderbare Angst bekam, dass Lupin und seine Freund in Gefahr sein könnten und seine Magie gebrauchen könnten. Er sah einen schmalen Durchgang und steuerte drauf zu. Er war schon dabei, hindurchzukriechen, als ihn was an den Füßen packte.  
„Komm zurück, Snape!“, hörte er Potter hinter sich.  
„Lass mich los, vielleicht ist Lupin in Gefahr!“, hörte er sich selbst sagen.   
„Du bist in Gefahr, wenn du jetzt weitergehst, du Idiot!“  
„James hat recht, komm zurück!“, hörte er nun auch Blacks Stimme hinter sich. Eine fette Ratte rannte vor ihm hin und her.  
„Nein, Lupin ist hier durch und ich muss …“  
„Du musst gar nichts. Komm zurück und wir erklären dir alles.“ Noch immer hatte Potter seinen Knöchel fest umklammert und nun zog ihn auch Black zurück.  
„Was soll das?“, fauchte er sie an.  
„Hör zu, Snape …“, begann James und rückte verlegen an seiner Brille herum. Black unterbrach ihn.  
„Nein, erst mal: Hattest du Angst, Snape?“  
„Ja, sehr. Ich habe mir fast in die Hose gemacht“, sagte er trocken und Sirius Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen.  
„Man, Spielverderber …“, maulte er und James sah ihn nun ganz direkt an.  
„Du hast Remus gesehen, der hier durch ist?“  
„Ja, wir sollten ihm helfen, denn was auch immer in der Hütte ist, unter der wir scheinbar stehen, es ist sicher gefährlich.“  
„Es IST Remus, den du hörst“, sagte James so leise und ernst, dass er es ihm sofort glaubte. Schockiert sah er ihn an.  
„James hat recht. Es ist Remus, er ist ein Werwolf.“  
„Und … ihr?“  
„Wir sind seine Freunde …“, sagte James und Peter, der plötzlich aus dem Loch gekrochen kam, sagte:  
„Und Animagi. Remus ist sicher, ich habe ihm gesagt, wir kommen gleich.“ Severus sah nur verstört blinzelnd von Einem zum Anderen. Diese Information erklärte natürlich so einiges, wenn auch nicht alles.  
„Verstehe“, murmelte er heiser und setzte sich dann einfach, weil seine Beine zu sehr zitterten.  
„Wir können dich nicht zu ihm gehen lassen, weil er dich töten wird, klar?! Es ist nichts Persönliches, doch nur in Tierform kann man ihn besänftigen und mit ihm kommunizieren. Am besten gehst du jetzt wieder und erzählst niemanden davon.“  
„Ich … nehme an, Dumbledore weiß hiervon?“  
„Ja, das tut er. Er hat das quasi organisiert. Er weiß zwar nicht offiziell, dass wir den Animagus Zauber beherrschen, doch ich denke, er toleriert es, weil wir Lupin zähmen und ruhig halten.“ Oben heulte es wieder herzzerreißend und James sah besorgt zu Black.  
„Geh jetzt, Snape, wir müssen zu ihm, sonst verletzt er sich selbst.“ Wie betäubt nickte er nur und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er zitterte wie verrückt, als er das Loch verließ und ungeachtet dessen, ob er Aufmerksamkeit erregte, zum Schloss zurück stolperte. Auf dem Weg übergab er sich sogar ein Mal, weil ihn diese Information doch heftig berührte. Remus Lupin war also ein Werwolf!

„Man, warum hast du ihn nicht reingehen lassen? Ich hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen“, maulte Sirius James an.  
„Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Es wäre sein sicherer Tod gewesen, das weißt du doch.“  
„Es ist doch nur Snape …“  
„Nein, so ist es nicht. Es ist nicht nur Snape!“  
„Hä? Wie meinst du das?“ Sowohl Black, als auch Pettigrew sahen ihn seltsam und total dämlich an. Jetzt würde er es den beiden nicht erklären können und morgen würden sie es sowieso erfahren.   
„Lass uns zu Remus gehen, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!“, sagte er nur und sie krochen durch die Öffnung, um sich gleich dahinter in die Animagie zu verwandeln.


	17. Chapter 17

In dieser Nacht war Remus kaum zu beruhigen. Es kostete sie alle viel Geduld, Anschmiegsamkeit und animalische Flüsterei, um ihn zu bändigen. James erinnerte sich nicht daran ihn jemals so schrecklich unruhig und grimmig erlebt zu haben. Seine Aggression gegen sich selbst wechselte sich mit seinem herzzerreißenden Heulen ab. Das Einzige, was half, war, sich eng an ihn zu drücken, damit er merkte, dass er nicht allein war.  
Erst, als er sich beim ersten Morgengrauen zurückverwandelte, taten sie es auch. In manchen Nächten liefen sie zu viert in Tierform durch die Gegend und hatten dabei viel Spaß. In der letzten Nacht wäre das nicht gut gegangen. Remus lag nackt und zitternd zwischen ihnen. Sein Arm war ein bisschen blutig, weil er sich da selbst gebissen hatte. Das Schlimmste war aber, er weinte noch immer bitterlich und unkontrollierbar. Sirius holte eine Decke und legte sie ihm über und James sprach leise mit ihm:  
„Ist in Ordnung, Moony, es ist vorbei. Wir sind hier, alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit und es ist nichts passiert.“ Lange weinte Remus. Ein wenig hilflos sahen sich Sirius und Peter an. Plötzlich sprach Remus. Er klang schrecklich heiser und so tief bekümmert, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatten.  
„Ich liebe ihn doch …“ Er war kaum zu verstehen.  
„Was? Wen?“, fragte James sanft und strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm.  
„Severus … ich liebe ihn und kann … das nicht mehr … aushalten …“  
Black gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich und Peter fragte irritiert:  
„Was sagte er? Er liebt Severus Snape? Ist er okay?“ Die Frage war durchaus berechtigt, doch James zischte Peter scharf an:  
„Ja, er ist in Ordnung. Am besten ihr geht und entschuldigt uns. Wir brauchen noch ein paar Momente!“ Auffordernd und mit all seiner Autorität sah er zu Sirius. Sein bester Freund kannte ihn am besten von allen. Black war ein Derwisch, ein Charmebolzen, ein Tunichtgut, der nie genug bekommen konnte. Er war weder besonders klug, noch gewitzt oder ehrgeizig. Aber er hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Einfühlungsvermögen, was ihm nun sagte, dass sie gehen mussten. Er verstand, dass Remus das hier ernst meinte und gerade einen Zusammenbruch der schlimmsten Sorte hatte und er begriff, dass James der Einzige war, der jetzt richtig und klug mit ihm umgehen konnte.  
„Komm, Peter!“, schob er den anderen Jungen durch die Tür und befolgte damit Potters Willen.

James zog Remus in seine Arme und hielt ihn tröstend, bis sein Weinkrampf nachließ.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast, Moony. Und es fiel mir wirklich schwer das zu akzeptieren. Ich meine, es ist Snape! Wie oft hat er uns in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit seiner Penetranz und seiner Neugier, doch ich sehe, wie du leidest und wenn ich mich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen darf, dann würde ich auch sagen, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut geht. Immerhin wollte er dich letzte Nacht vor dem Heulen in der Hütte retten und er hätte es getan, hätten wir ihn nicht aufgehalten.“ Leise erzählte er Remus alles, was geschehen war und strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über die Haare.  
„Jetzt weiß er, was du bist. Keine Ahnung, wie er es aufnimmt. Aber wenn er das Gleiche für dich fühlt, wie du für ihn, kommt er damit bestimmt klar. Ich will dich nicht leiden sehen, Remus. Du bist mein Freund und es tut auch mir weh, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Triff dich mit ihm, wenn du willst und vielleicht machen wir ja wirklich eines Tages wieder etwas zusammen. So übel war es ja nicht.“  
Remus schaffte es endlich sein Beben zu unterdrücken. Er konnte kaum glauben, was Potter da sagte.  
„Ich liebe ihn …“, konnte er nur antworten, weil er zu nichts anderem in der Lage war.  
„Sieh mich an, ja?“, forderte James und hob sein Kinn an.  
„Das ist in Ordnung, hörst du, Remus? Wir sind deine Freunde und sind es auch, wenn du Severus Snape liebst, klar?!“ Remus nickte nur und brach dann wieder in Tränen aus. Niemals hatte er sich schrecklicher und erleichterter zur selben Zeit gefühlt. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie ins Schloss zurückgehen konnten. Remus fiel wie tot in sein Bett, glücklich und voller Sehnsucht. Wie gern würde er jetzt Severus sehen und es ihm sagen, doch dazu war er noch nicht in der Lage.

Irgendjemand hatte seinen Arm geheilt und wagte es ihn zu wecken.  
Sirius grinste ihn an:  
„Aufwachen, Prinzessin! Du stinkst!“, sagte er heiter und hüpfte um sein Bett herum.  
„Was?“  
„Komm schon, geh einfach baden, Moony. Es ist zwar schon spät, aber du als Vertrauensschüler darfst doch ins Bad, wann immer du willst. Also hopp, sonst will niemand mit dir sprechen.“ Black nötigte ihn so lange, bis er wirklich in seiner Begleitung zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler trottete.  
„Wässere dich ordentlich, klar? Wir besorgen etwas zu Futtern und dann sprechen wir zusammen, ja?“ Remus nickte nur wie betäubt. Nach der Vollmondnacht funktionierte sein Verstand nie besonders gut. Das dauerte immer noch ein paar Tage.

Nur wenig später glitt er ins angenehm warme Wasser, hing dann am Rand der riesigen Badewanne und hatte Mühe nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Sein Zusammenbruch gestern, hatte ihn total erschöpft. All seine Mauern waren eingebrochen. Nach so einer Nacht waren seine Nerven sowieso extrem dünn, doch gestern war es zu viel gewesen. Wie James reagiert hatte, kam ihm immer noch wie ein Traum vor. Das würde er ihm nie vergessen. Potter hatte es bemerkt und eigentlich war das fast zu erwarten gewesen. Dass es für ihn nicht leicht war eine Entscheidung zu treffen, war klar. Am Ende hatte er sie getroffen und er war ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Hatte er Potter auf seiner Seite, waren es auch Black und Pettigrew. Jetzt musste er nur noch mit Severus sprechen und ihm die gute Nachricht überbringen. Davor graute es ihm aber sehr, weil er einfach nicht vorhersehen konnte, wie der Slytherin reagieren würde. Vielleicht war es seines feigen Zögerns schon längst überdrüssig und wollte seine Liebe gar nicht mehr. Alles war möglich.

„Was soll ich denn hier?“, sagte Snape nur wenige Meter von Remus entfernt zu Potter, der ihn immer weiter zog.  
„Schon mal was von Überraschung gehört, Snape?“  
„Ja, danke. Hatte ich letzte Nacht schon“, flüsterte er dunkel. Potter blieb stehen und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Schulde ich dir jetzt mein Leben, Potter? Freust du dich darüber, dass du einem Feind schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet hast?“  
„Nicht Feind, Snape!“ James hielt ihm die Hand hin und Severus starrte nur misstrauisch drauf. Sie standen in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerbades herum und Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier sollte. Potter hatte ihn hergelockt, indem er was von Lupin gefaselt hatte, dann aber noch hundert andere Sachen gesagt und ihn einfach mitgeschleift hatte. Dabei war er gerade auf dem Weg in sein Haus gewesen.  
„Beenden wir den Krieg, wie wär’s?“, fragte James ihn nun leise. Seine braunen Augen lagen ruhig auf seinem Gesicht und es sah aus, als wenn er das Angebot sehr ernst meinte.  
„Weshalb? Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich von Lily Abstand nehme und ich werde mich auch weiterhin mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigen.“  
„Das war mir klar und sei es drum. Ich will das beenden für einen Freund. Remus … zerbricht daran, wenn ich das nicht tue.“  
„Was?“ Severus stiegen Tränen in die Augen, obwohl er gar nichts begriff. Es lag an Potters Stimme, die so viel Mitgefühl enthielt, dass ihm ganz übel wurde.  
„Remus hat es mir letzte Nacht gesagt. Sein Zusammenbruch war legendär und ich will das kein zweites Mal erleben. Er liebt dich. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das verdienst oder ob du seine Gefühle aufrichtig erwiderst, doch das ist nicht meine Sache. Wollte ihr zusammen sein, haben wir nichts dagegen. Das solltest du wissen, Severus.“ Severus sah nach unten auf James Hand. Eine Träne tropfte in die offene Handfläche und er legte seine Hand hinein. Er war vollkommen unfähig nur ein einziges Wort zu äußern. Niemand sprach von Lily, niemand dachte nur eine Sekunde an sie.  
„Und … warum bin ich hier?“, flüsterte Severus als James seine Hand losließ.  
„Weil Remus hier ist. Er weiß nicht, dass du kommst, doch ihr solltet dringend miteinander sprechen, ehe ihr uns alle in den Wahnsinn treibt. Wenn du rein gehst, verriegelt sich die Tür und niemand kommt rein. Die magische Verrieglung löst sich aber, wenn einer von euch das Bad verlässt, denk dran. Ich habe es so präpariert, nicht, dass euch jemand bei eurer Aussprache stört.“ James grinste und meinte dann schelmisch:  
„Übrigens könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass du eine fantastische Fledermaus abgeben würdest“, zwinkerte er und ging dann weg. Severus sah ihm fassungslos nach und sah dann auf die Tür des Bades.  
Und was war mit Lily? Kam es ihm in den Sinn. Es war irgendwie nur ein gehaltloser Gedanke. Gestern, als er glaubte Remus sei ernsthaft in Gefahr, war es ihm klar geworden. Er liebte diesen Idioten doch schon längst. Aber das war es nicht allein. Er war auch da, um sogar Potter und Black beizustehen. So weit war es schon gekommen? Aber damit war es vorbei. Keine Feinde mehr.

Leise drückte er die Tür auf und schloss sie hinter sich. Remus sah hoch, erkannte ihn und bekam große Augen.  
„Severus …“  
„Soll ich bleiben?“, fragte er sanft.  
„Ja. Natürlich … ja.“  
Langsam zog er sich aus. Der Blonde sah ihm dabei zu und seine Ohren wurden dabei sehr rot. Wegsehen konnte er aber auch nicht. Stattdessen gingen seine Lippen ein wenig auseinander. Severus glitt ins Wasser, lehnte sich aber Lupin gegenüber an den Beckenrand und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ich weiß jetzt, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Das erklärt deine Kraft.“ Seine Stimme war ganz weich und dunkel.  
„Es … ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, Severus.“  
„Nein, hätte ich auch nicht getan. Ich hätte mir nicht vertraut. Aber keine Sorge, ich behalte es für mich …“  
„Ich habe es James gesagt.“  
„Was, Remus?“  
„Dass ich dich liebe!“ Bis auf das leichte Plätschern des Wassers, war nichts zu hören.  
„Ich weiß. Potter hat mich hergebracht und mir die Freundschaft angeboten. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll aber ich habe mal angenommen.“ Mit großen Augen sah Lupin ihn an und wirkte damit so, wie er ihn kannte. Immer ein wenig unsicher in seinem Verhalten, doch von Grund auf gut und mit den anständigsten Absichten. Severus glitt fast lautlos unter Wasser und tauchte bis zu ihm rüber. Sofort umarmte Remus ihn und küsste ihn so gierig, dass er kaum Luft bekam.  
„Ich hätte das keine Woche mehr ausgehalten“, flüsterte Lupin in sein Ohr, während er ihn so fest an sich drückte, dass sein Erregung nicht zu ignorieren war.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es wird …“, keuchte Severus rau, als der andere Junge seinen erigierten Penis fest mit seinen Fingern umschloss.  
„Ich auch nicht. Alles was wichtig ist, ist doch das … hier“, raunte Remus und nahm seine Unterlippe sanft zwischen seine Zähne. Als sich ihre Zungen zu einem wilden Tanz trafen, trat alles andere in den Hintergrund. Als Remus tief in ihm war und er seine Arme auf den Beckenrand und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt hatte, dachte Severus an nichts mehr. Nicht an Potter, nicht an Lily oder seine verkorkste Familie. Remus, ein toller, anständiger Kerl, wollte ihn und hatte am Ende den Mut aufgebracht, dazu zu stehen. Wer wäre er, wenn er gegen seine Sehnsüchte handelte, nur, weil er sich vor vielen Jahren in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass er Lily liebte und sie eines Tages zu ihm gehören würde? Er wäre nichts weiter als ein engstirniger Typ, der einen großartigen Jungen wie Lupin nicht verdient hätte.  
Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er vor Lust nur noch keuchte, bevor sein Körper sich in lustvollen Wellen zusammenzog, weil Remus wieder seine Finger um seine Erektion geschlossen hatte und sie rieb, bevor er seinen Rausch und seine Ekstase dunkel heraus stöhnen musste.  
Er hatte einmal alles richtig gemacht, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre.  
Das hatte er Lupins Pflichtbewusstsein, seiner aufrichtigen Charakterstärke und seinem gutmütigen Herzen zu verdanken. Oder Dumbledore – da war er sich nicht ganz sicher.  
Er hatte es aber auch Potter zu verdanken, der sich als einfühlsamer, klüger und menschlicher herausgestellt hatte, als er ihn immer gesehen hatte. Sehen wollte, denn James war mit Lily zusammen und war damit automatisch jemand, den er hassen musste.  
Sie verbrachten noch viel Zeit im Bad, reden, liebten sich und lachten zusammen. Sie wussten nicht, dass Potter, Black und Pettigrew eine Zeitlang draußen lauschten und sich grinsend ansahen, bevor sie sie allein ließen.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren es nicht mehr nur vier Jungs und ein Mädchen, sondern fünf Jungs und ein Mädchen. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und großem Talent erlernte Severus in kürzester Zeit den Animagus-Zauber. Dabei nahm er Potters witzige Bemerkung als Grundlage und wählte eine Fledermaus als seine Animagus-Form. Zu sechst unternahmen sie viel und es war immer spannend und auch lustig. Die Sorge aller, wie Severus und Lily aufeinander reagieren würden, löste sich in Nichts auf. Severus merkte schnell, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Liebe und der Sehnsucht nach einer Freundschaft gab. Lily war seine erste und einzige Freundin gewesen, eine sehr lange Zeit. Als die Freundschaft zerbrach, hatte er sie vermisst und war dem Irrglauben verfallen, dass er Lily Evans über alles lieben würde. Was er aber vermisst hatte, war ihre Freundlichkeit und ihre Art ihn zu mögen und ihm verstehen zu geben, dass er gut und richtig war, so wie er war. Dieses Gefühl kehrte nun zurück und Severus kapierte, dass er genau das so vermisst hatte. Er mochte sie nach wie vor, doch Liebe war etwas anderes. Während des Alltags in Hogwarts machten er und Remus viel zusammen, zeigten ihre Liebe jedoch nie öffentlich. Nur wenn sie unter Freunden waren, taten sie es. Anfangs hielten sie eher verschämt Händchen, doch irgendwann küssten sie sich vor den Augen ihrer Freunde und es war, wie Potter gesagt hatte: In Ordnung.  
So kam es, dass Severus niemals auf die Idee kam sich nach Hogwarts dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen und ein Todesser zu werden. Er kämpfte von Anfang an auf der Seite der Guten und mit seiner mächtigen Magie und seiner Anwendung der Dunklen Künste gegen die Todesser gelang ihnen der Sieg. Voldemort wurde so schon in diesem Krieg endgültig vernichtet und ein kleiner Junge namens Harry Potter durfte als glückliches Kind bei seinen liebevollen Eltern aufwachsen. Auch Harry besuchte später Hogwarts, wo sowohl Remus Lupin, als auch Severus Snape als Lehrer arbeiteten. In jenen Jahren, Ende des Jahrtausends sprach schon längst keiner mehr vom Dunklen Lord.  
Und das alles nur, weil ein Gryffindor den Mut hatte zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, ein anderer Gryffindor über seinen Schatten springen konnte, weil er das Leid seines Freundes nicht mehr ertragen konnte und ein Slytherin die gereichte Hand nicht hochmütig und aus falschen Idealen ausgeschlagen, sondern angenommen hatte.


End file.
